Devil's Kiss
by runningYODA
Summary: Lily Potter is looking forward to her new year at Hogwart except for one thing, Scorpius Malfoy. Lily can't stand the sight of him until one day, Scorpius is going to help Lily in a way that he never knew he would.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 1: The Sneaky Flower**

Lily was sitting in the middle of her room on the floor. She was playing with her doll; they were playing dress up and having tea. The door crept open to reveal to boys. The both stared at the little girl. She was a tiny thing. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, holding her doll. Her long, reddish-brown hair cascaded in small coils down her back and down to her waist. Her green eyes were bright from across the room. She was dressed in the boy's old clothing, giving her a rugged look. She looked up at the intruders of her party.

"Albus, James, what are you guys doing?" Lily asked. The boys looked at each other and entered the room.

"Lily, how much do you love us?" asked the taller boy. He had deep red hair that fell down to his ears. His brown eyes swirled like chocolate with caramel. He looked down at Lily hopping it would work.

"I don't know." Lily answered. In her five years of life, no one had ever asked her that hard of a question.

"You don't love us!" cried the other boy. He was a little bit shorter than the boy he was standing next to. His black hair was thrown in every direction. His eyes danced in the light; the bright green was the same shade that he and his sister had inherit form their father.

"But I do!" Lily cried. She dropped her doll on the floor and jumped up. She ran over to the two boys, dragging each of them into a tight hug. Both the boys looked over at each other and smiled. It just might work.

"Lily, we need you to do something for us." James said. He lowered down to look Lily in the eyes. James and Albus had always towered over Lily.

"What is that?" Lily asked, ready to do anything to prove her feelings.

"We need you to steal…" James began.

"Get! We need you to get Daddy's broom for us." Albus cut in. He looked over at James and gave him a look.

"Why can't Daddy get it for you?" Lily asked. Daddy always took them for rides when he wasn't busy.

"Because Daddy not here, but if you get the broom and take you for a ride, just like how Daddy would." James said.

"But Daddy said we aren't to take what isn't mine." Lily said; she was feeling very confused.

"Please Lily, do this for us." James begged.

"We will teach you how to fly." Albus said. Lily face brightened up. She began to squeal and giggle. James and Albus tried to quiet her, not wanting to be disturbed.

"You promise?" Lily asked. Albus looked over at James who shrugged.

"We promise." They both said.

"Okay." Lily said. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Lily looked in the kitchen and in the sitting room. No one was there. Lily inched forward little by little, walking towards her father's study. Lily opened the door slowly and peeked her head around the corner. The coast was clear. Lily walked in slowly. She looked around and saw the picture and clips along the wall. Daddy always said that they were for work. Lily crept faster to the closet. She reached her hand out hesitantly and opened it. There leaning against the wall was her father's broom. Lily rapid movement to take the broom knocked some items over. Lily pulled the broom to her and slammed the door shut. She ran out of the room and towards the stairs. Running up, she tripped twice landing on her knees and hurting them. Lily reached her room and slammed the door behind her. Her brothers hopped off her bed and walked towards her.

"Good job, Lily." James said. He took the broom from Lily's hand and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Weren't you going to show me how to fly?" Lily asked. Her pout was spreading and her eyes glistening.

"Later!" Albus called after himself. Albus and James ran down the stairs. Lily ran after them. In her haste, she tripped down the stairs, scrapping her knee. She heard the back door slam. She ran after them.

"Won't Teddy hear?" Albus asked.

"He's up stairs taking a nap." James replied. James grasped the broom in his hands and mounted it. He gave a kick off the ground. He was hovering off the ground, slowly rising. The broom was so high that James began to feel himself tip this way and that. "Albus go get help!" James yelled, as the broom just missed running into their parent's window. Albus gave James one last look and ran into the house. Lily began to cry, scared for James. A few minutes later, Albus returned with their father. Harry Potter. James and the broom began a nose dive, straight for the shed. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at James. James and the broom flew away from the shed and collided in to Ginny's garden. James lifted himself off the ground and looked around.

"James Sirius Potter! What were you doing on my broom? I have told you a million times, not to go flying by yourself. You are too young. And now you have gone and gotten Albus stuck in his too!" Harry yelled.

"But Lily…" James began, but his voice died when he saw his father's face.

"Don't you go bringing Lily into his James. Now you and Albus are going to clean this up, and when your mother gets home we are going to come up with your punishment." Harry said. Lily reached over and tugged at Harry's pant leg. Harry looked down at Lily; his face softened up. "What is it Lily?" Harry asked. Lily pointed down at her knee.

"I got hurt!" Lily pouted. Harry looked down at his daughter and picked her up. He cradled her body to his.

"It's okay Lily. Let's go fix it." Harry soothed to the little girl. Lily nodded her head. James and Albus looked at each other dumb stricken.

"How is it she never gets in trouble?" Albus asked.

"Because she is as sneaky as a snake," James huffed, picking up one of the ruined flowers.

"Yeah that and she's a girl." Albus said. James nodded his head in agreement.

**This is my second story. My first was You Save Me. I thank all of you that read that story and are reading this. I hope to update before Friday. The story will get better, just hang in there. This chapter wasn't all that great, I just needed a beginning. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat**

"Albus hurry up! We don't want to be late!" Ginny yelled up the stairway. Lily ran down the stairs and into the sitting room. James came down the stairs behind Lily, dragging his trunk behind him. James was going to be in his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor. He and Uncle George's son, Fred, had become the new Fred and George Weasley at Hogwarts. They were both the beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they got in trouble at least four times a week. Albus would be going into his third year, and like James he was sorted into Gryffindor. Albus was always getting good grades, almost putting his Aunt Hermione's to shame.

"Mum have you seen my sweater?" Lily asked.

"It is hanging in your closet, dear." Ginny said as she walked around locking the three owls in their cages. Lily ran up the stair and into her room. Lily went into her closet and found her sweater. Lily pulled it on and walked over to her vanity and looked at her reflection. Lily's eleven year old body was slender and lean. She only came up to Albus' shoulders. Her hair fell in long tangles to her waist; her hair was a swirling mixture of brown and red hair. She had inherited her father's green eyes; people were always saying that she looked exactly like her grandmother, her father's mother. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans a plain white tank top and her favorite grey sweater. She wore a green head band in her hair; it matched her eyes.

Lily walked over to her bed and lifted up her trunk. Last night, she and her father had spent two hours packing her books, her clothes, and her tiny trinkets of home. Lily huffed as she lifted it off her bed and placed it out the ground. It weighted a lot.

"Need help?" James was standing at the door way of Lily's room. He held a smug looking at his little sister trying to drag her trunk.

"Please," Lily begged. The trunk was caught on the rug, while Lily was caught in between her vanity and her bed not having enough room. James came over and picked up the trunk. He carried it out into the hallway and dragged it to the steps of the stairs. He walked it down one step at a time down the stairs. He wheeled it over to sit by his when he had reached the bottom. He walked over to the sofa and simultaneously fell to the cushions. Lily walked behind James all the way down the stairs and sat down next to him. "Thanks," Lily said. She sighed and rested her head in the crook between James' shoulder and his arm. James looked down at Lily and then wrapped his arm around Lily.

"Anytime Lily, anytime."

* * *

"Watch out!" a man yelled at Lily. He ran past her and then jumped on to the train that was pulling out of the station. Lily pushed her cart along. She was squished between James and Albus. Ginny was in front with Albus leading them through the crazy, fanatical crowd in the train station. Harry walked along with Lily; he held his hand against her back, right in between her shoulder blades, guiding her through the station.

Platform 5 and 6.

Platform 7 and 8.

Platform 9 and 10.

Lily felt excited. This would be her first year at Hogwarts. Her first year, she would get to experience the Sorting Hat Ceremony. She would learn spells, how to make potions, how to fly a broom. She could spend time with her brothers and cousins, make new friends, and…and… Lily couldn't even think of all the possibilities.

Albus and Ginny ran through the gate way to platform 9 and ¾; they were soon gone and all that remained was the brick column.

"You go before us, James." Harry called out to James. James gave his father a nod and then gave Lily a re- assuring, warm smile. James took a deep breath and hunched his shoulders. He began to run forward, picking up speed as he went. And just like Albus and Ginny, James disappeared through the barrier.

"All right Lily, our turn," Harry said. He looked down at his last child, his only daughter. She had grown up so fast. He could believe that she was going to Hogwarts. He remembered the day she was born; Lily had been the finishing touch to the family. Harry laughed at how wrapped around her finger James and Teddy were. The way that Lily and Albus were very close, but only when they were alone. He would miss waking up to Saturday breakfast that was made by Ginny and Lily. He would miss his little Lily.

Lily looked up at her dad and then at the barrier. She had gone through it plenty of times. When all of her brothers, Teddy, James, and Albus, had gotten on the Hogwarts Express to go to school. However, no matter how hard she tried the butterflies would not stop; she couldn't stop all the worried thoughts; her throat felt tight. "Dad, what if I screw up?" Lily felt her eyes brim with tiny tears.

Harry bent down and brought Lily into a hug. Lily fell into her father's embrace and tucked her head into the crook between her father's neck and shoulder, trying to hide herself from the world. Harry wrapped one arm around Lily and brought the other one up to stroke Lily's hair; Harry tried to sooth her. "Lily, listen to me. No matter what you do, your mother and I will always love you. You are an amazing person, you can do anything you put your mind to, you never give up, and you have a good heart. Sweetheart, you are going to be just fine." Harry placed a kiss on Lily's temple. "Besides James and Fred are still allowed to go back to school every year, so you will be just fine." Harry chuckled. Lily joined in. "Thats what I like to hear. Now are you ready?" Harry asked pulling back to look into Lily's eyes. Lily nodded. "Good." Lily pulled away and grabbed hold of her trunk and pushed. She was feet away from the barrier when she closed her eyes and went through.

Lily opened her eyes to the site she had become accustomed to. The Hogwarts Express was sitting on the tracks, engine already to go. Lily looked around looking for her mother and brothers.

"They're right over there." Harry pointed from behind Lily and towards her right. Lily looked over to see her mother talking to her Aunt Hermione. Lily pushed her cart over towards them. Hermione broke away and came over to Lily. Hermione dragged Lily into a hug.

"Lily it has been too long." Hermione said.

"Aunt Hermione, I was at your house last week!" Lily giggled. She pulled away to stand next to her mother. Ginny placed a hand on Lily shoulder as she talked with Ron.

"Yes, but all little Gracie talked about was when the next time she would see you." Hermione teased.

"Mum, it's getting time to go." James called running over. He reached over and gave Ginny a hug; he pulled away from her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't forget to write." Ginny said.

"Always," James grinned. He walked over and gave Harry a quick hug. "See you guys at Christmas." James called. He ran over and hopped on to the train. Albus grasped Harry into a hug and came over and gave Ginny a hug too.

"Love you guys, see you at holiday." Albus whispered to Ginny. He patted Lily on the back and then ran over to the train following James. Lily looked around and saw that everyone was saying goodbye. Lily looked up at her mother and saw the tears that Ginny had yet to shed. Lily reached up and grabbed her mother into a hug. Ginny gave Lily a tight squeeze and the kissed the top of her head.

"Have fun, Lily. Be a good girl." Ginny whispered.

"I will, Mum. I love you." Lily said. Lily placed a tiny kiss on Ginny's cheek and let go. She walked over to her dad, looking at the ground shyly. Harry looked down at his daughter; he picked her up and hugged her close to himself.

"Don't forget Lily, I love you no matter what. You will do great." Harry leaned forward and kissed Lily's cheek. Harry began to squash Lily to himself.

"Daddy, you're squishing me!" Lily giggled. Harry smirked, giving Lily one last squeeze, he placed her on the ground.

"Have fun, Lily." Harry uttered.

"I will Daddy; I love you." Lily whispered. Harry winked at Lily. Lily turned and ran towards the train. She hopped on and followed the other students around her. She began looking for someone she knew. She had to be seated when the train was in motion and that was in a few seconds.

"Lily!"

Lily whirled around and bumped into someone. Lily began to fall backwards when two hands came down and grabbed her waist. Lily was lifted up and set back down on her own two feet; she took a second to readjust her clothing. Lily looked up to see who had saved her from her public embarrassment. He was tall and lean. He wore dark jeans and a white button up shirt. Lily let her eyes roam up his body until she found his face. He had a skinny, sharp face that gave him a dangerous look. Lily noticed that his hair was lighter than blonde with little streaks that looked almost like silver. Then Lily saw his eyes. They were like the clouds after a storm: gray orbs with a swirl of blue.

"Um…Thanks," Lily muttered. Her face grew red; her cheeks a nice rosy red. The boy looked down at Lily. His brow lifted like he couldn't figure something out.

"You're welcome." the boy mumbled. He gave Lily one last look and walked away. Lily turned and watched him walk down the corridor all the way till he walked through a door and into the next compartment.

"Lily! There you are!" a voice called. Lily turned around slowly this time. She found herself looking at her best friend, Alice Longbottom. Alice ran forward and dragged Lily into a hug. Lily and Alice had been best friends since birth. Alice had been born six months before Lily, and ever since then they had been inseparable. Alice was a long and lanky girl. She had inherited her father's dark, inquisitive eyes. But her hair she had received from her mother; her long golden locks fell to the same lengths as Lily's did.

"Alice! How have you been? How was your summer? How was France?" Lily let the questions spill over. She pulled away and held Alice at arm's length away. Alice looked like she had grown since their last get together.

"I have been great. Mom and Dad took me too so many places…"

* * *

"First years over here! First years!" a voice boomed through the quiet night. The sun has set about half an hour ago. Lily and Alice had gone and found Lily's family on the train. They all spent the entire time joking, talking, and swapping stories. Albus led Lily and Alice through the corridors and off the train.

"There you guys go! See you at the feast." Albus called as he went with the second through seventh years towards the town and what looked like carriages. Lily looked forward and saw another one of her close friends. Rubeus Hagrid. Lily grabbed Alice's wrist and led her through the gathering crowd of first years. Lily saw on some of their face's excitement, joy, and some scared. Lily dodged through every one until she was right in front of Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid." Lily beamed; she smiled brightly. Hagrid looked down and saw Lily and Alice; his face grew joyful and a little wrinkly with a grin.

"Hello Lily! Hello Alice!" Hagrid said. He held a light up; it was leveled with his head so that the first years would see him. "Are you guys ready for Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked. Lily and Alice nodded their heads. "Good." Hagrid looked at the rest of the crowd. "Hello everyone, I'm Hagrid. I will be taking you across the lake and into Hogwarts tonight. Everyone please get into a boat and then we will leave."

Everyone began to spread out and get into the boats that were docked. Lily and Alice walked over to a boat that already held one girl.

"Hello, I'm Lily and this is Alice." Lily said; she extended her hand towards the girl. The girl was sitting at the most farthest corner of the boat. She held her robes around her tightly. Lily could see the girl was nervous. "What's your name?"

"Ella," the girl mumbled. She looked down at the ground scared of what Lily might do. Lily looked the girl over. She was even smaller than Lily. She was petit and narrow. She wore dark, small rimmed glasses. Ella had long, brown flowing hair. Ella reached out to take Lily's hand.

"You're muggle born aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Lily, that was bold and a little rude." Alice hissed. Ella looked up at them and nodded.

"That's okay. Alice and I are from wizarding families, but all of this is new to us too." Lily said. She smiled at Ella. Ella looked up; Lily saw relief cross her face. Alice, Ella, and Lily, began talking among themselves all the way to Hogwarts. Alice and Lily never left Ella's side from the moment they got on the boat to where they were standing outside the doors to the Great Hall. The chatter of everyone's conversation filled the hall. The door opened to reveal a man. He was tall and had a slight build. His hair was dark, but his skin was pale. Neville Longbottom, Alice' father. He received a job as the Herbology professor a few years back after Professor Sprout had retired.

"Welcome," Neville said. He was quiet, but the one word spread through all the first years. The chatter died down. "I will bring you through this door were you will be separated into houses. There are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. During this year and your future years, the house you are sorted in will become your second family. You earn your house points by good works; any rule breaking and you will lose points. Any questions?" Neville finished; he looked out at the crowd. No one spoke. "Alright follow me."

The doors opened to reveal the Great Hall. There were five total tables. There were four facing one table at the front of the room. Neville led them down the aisle to the front of the room. In front of the big table, was an old, worn hat resting on a chair.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up here, I will place the hat on your head, and the hat will sort you into your house." Neville called. Neville lifted a sheet out of his robes and lifted it up to his face to read it.

"Edward Perkins."

A boy walked out of the crowd and up to the chair. Neville placed the hat on the boy's head.

"Hufflepuff."

"Annie Roseworm."

A girl walked forward and went through the same process as the boy before her.

"Ravenclaw."

Slowly the crowd of first years began to diminish. Alice was in Ravenclaw, while Ella was placed into Gryffindor. Lily felt embarrassed that she was getting near the end, and Neville had yet to call her name. Lily began to fell worried. What if they didn't have her name? What if her being there was a mistake? What if she had to leave?

"Lily Potter." Neville voice called. This broke the long thread of thoughts going through Lily's mind. Lily looked up and began to walk towards the chair. Each step felt like an eternity to Lily. She took a deep breath and sat down on the chair. Neville reached forward and placed the hat on her head.

"Ha… Another Potter. You are all the same: brave, strong, and smart." the hat said. The entire hall was listening to what the Hat had to say about Lily. The daughter of Harry Potter. "But there is something else. Yes… Something different about you. You are devious, sharp, and cunning. You are willing to help your friend, but you like the thrill of danger. You, Lily Potter, are different from your family."

Lily took a deep breath.

"Slytherin."

* * *

**What do you think? I need a prank for the next chapter; nothing that causes harm to anyone, but one that would have someone keeping a grudge for a while. I also need a boy's first and last name. The one that gives me an idea for the prank or the name will get a sneak peak at a future chapter. I would like to thank fire and scorpion, xoxtruegryffindorxox, Rencsike, and The Marauderet. It helped a lot. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 3: The Chocolate Frog**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_Lily Potter." Neville voice called. This broke the long thread of thoughts going through Lily's mind. Lily looked up and began to walk towards the chair. Each step felt like an eternity to Lily. She took a deep breath and sat down on the chair. Neville reached forward and placed the hat on her head._

"_Ha… Another Potter. You are all the same: brave, strong, and smart." the hat said. The entire hall was listening to what the Hat had to say about Lily. The daughter of Harry Potter. "But there is something else. Yes… Something different about you. You are devious, sharp, and cunning. You are willing to help your friend, but you like the thrill of danger. You, Lily Potter, are different from your family."_

_Lily took a deep breath. _

"_Slytherin."_

* * *

"Lily hurry up. We don't want to be late!" Alice yelled. Lily and Alice were running down the corridors of Hogwarts. Lily knew that if they were caught by Mrs. Norris of Filch, they would be toast. Alice had forgotten her potions book in her room all the way in Ravenclaw Tower. The only problem, potions was in the dungeons on the other side of the school. Lily looked down at her watch; they had four minutes till class.

"Lily?" a voice asked.

Lily skid to a halt and looked over at the person. Kendra Barrie. Kendra was in Slytherin with Lily. Kendra was only a year older than Lily, but they were close. Kendra was a tall dark skinned girl with long honey colored hair.

"Kendra, what are you doing up here?" Lily huff; she stopped and clutched her sides and tried to regain her breathe. Alice stopped and watched them from the stairs.

"I'm patrolling the corridors to see if any first years need any help." Kendra said. She looked Lily and Alice up, taking in their red faces and quick breathe. "Do you guys need help?" Kendra asked, smirking at them.

"That would be great!" Alice cheered; she ran up and hugged Kendra. Kendra patted Alice on the back and looked at Lily with an eyebrow raised. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, follow me." Kendra led them to a picture with three men. All of them were in 15th century clothing; they were gathered around a map. "Lemon drops." Kendra stated. The men looked up and nodded. The picture frame flew open to expose a passage way. Kendra stepped in and started walking. Lily and Alice hopped in and followed after Kendra. The picture frame flew shut behind them. Kendra led them down a corridor and up a set of stairs when they came to a door. Kendra opened it and walked out. Lily and Alice followed Kendra into the corridor. Lily looked at the other wall; there was the potions' room door.

"Don't forget we have practice tonight, Lily." Kendra said. Lily looked back at Kendra.

"I won't. See you tonight, Kendra. Thanks," Lily said. Kendra gave Lily a warm smile and then walked back into the passage. Alice and Lily walked over to the door. Lily held it open for Alice to walk in.

"How is it we walked _up _a set of stairs and now we are in the dungeons?" Alice asked. Lily simple shrugged. Alice and Lily walked forward to the only table that was open. The door in front of the room opened. Professor Slughorn walked out. He walked to the front of the room and looked up.

"Oh…Hello, you all must be early." Slughorn looked at his watch. "Well, anyway, Welcome to Advance Potion Making Year Three. You have all taken Years One and Two of Potions, I presume?" Slughorn chuckled. Lily looked at Alice with one eyebrow raised. "Of course, of course, let's get started. Shall we?"

* * *

Lily and Alice walked out of the dungeons and started towards the Great Hall. Today was Lily's first day of her third year at Hogwarts. Lily was looking forward to this year. She would be able to go to Hogsmead. She would get to spend Saturdays with Alice and Ella. She would still be the Seeker on the Slytherin's Quidditch team. And she would be able to tell David how she feels about him. David was a third year in Slytherin with Lily. They had been sending letters back and forth all summer and Lily though it was time to tell David about her feelings.

"Lily!"

Lily looked around the Great Hall and spotted Kendra sitting at the Slytherin table; she was saving Lily a spot. Lily looked over at Alice and gave her a quick one arm hug, holding her books in her other arm.

"Don't forget to tell Ella about getting together this Saturday." Lily whispered.

"I won't. Don't get beaten up too bad at practice." Alice scolded, thinking back to last year's beatings that Lily had received.

"You know I can't promise anything." Lily grinned. "See yah."

Lily walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Kendra. Lily began to pile the food on her plate. Kendra was talking to Sebastian Zabini. He was a dark-haired boy that had a build that could put most men to shame. He had dark blue eyes that made you feel like you were drowning in water. He was a nice guy. He was also on the quidditch team with Lily and Kendra.

"Come on, you have to show me how to do it." Kendra whined. She put on a full pout just for him; Kendra's hand slid across the table and began to stroke Sebastian's forearm.

"Hey Lily," Sebastian raised the side of his head in acknowledgement. He used the arm that wasn't being held by Kendra to eat his lunch.

"Hey Sebastian, what are you guys up to?" Lily asked, eyeing Kendra's hand on Sebastian's arm. Kendra continued to pout.

"Sebastian won't show me the new move his sister taught him this summer." Kendra pouted, not breaking eye contact.

"You mean Yvette? She was home this summer?" Lily asked. Yvette had been on the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Last year after she finished Hogwarts, she started playing quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. Lily had been following her since she started.

"Yeah for a week; we spent it vacationing in South Africa." Sebastian answered. "She taught me a few moves that she learned..."

"And know he won't share them with me." Kendra interrupted.

"Kendra…"

"Hey Seb, how was Transfiguration?" a boy sat down next to Sebastian. Scorpius Malfoy. Lily looked Scorpius over. He had grown over the summer. He was taller and his body was no longer just lean. His shoulders and arms looked bigger. Lily looked up and caught Scorpius' eye. Lily felt heat flush her face. He had caught her looking.

"Pretty good, Ashley blew up her cup. It was hilarious!" Sebastian chuckled. "What time is practice tonight, _Captain_?" Sebastian asked.

"Captain?" Kendra gasped, finally dropping Sebastian's arm. Scorpius grinned as he grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"I'm the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain." Scorpius said. He looked like he had just won the House Cup.

"Scor, that's great!" Lily said. A girl came down and sat down next to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, you never did meet up with me during the summer." the girl cooed. She had her skirt pulled up six inched farther than the other girls wore their skirts. Her pink lace bra was visible through her white shirt. Her long blonde hair was falling all over her face, getting everywhere, like in Sebastian's soup. Her hand started at Scorpius' tie and slid farther and farther down. Lily felt the need to advert her eyes. Her lips moved forward and kissed Scorpius just below his jaw. "I think it's time to make up for lost time." she said, she kissed her way up his jaw to his earlobe. Lily never thought she had seen anything grosser.

"I think it's time for me to leave." Lily said. She stood up and began heading towards the Great Hall's doors. Lily walked down the corridors and to the one place she could fully lose herself, the library. Lily walked into the library and head straight towards the back. She went towards her most favorite spot. Lily was about to sit down and read her book, when she saw a figure sitting at a table all alone reading his book. He was tall, big figure with dark hair. Lily snuck up on him and attacked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began rubbing her hand through his hair, messing it up.

"Lily," he gasped. Lily looked forward and caught eyes with James. James reached forward and began tickling Lily's sides. It took everything inside of Lily to stop from burst out laughing.

"James…please….please…stop….James…stop." Lily laughed in between breathes. James stopped and sat Lily in the chair next to him. He reached forward and smoothed her hair down. "I miss you." Lily muttered; James laughed.

"Lily, it's only been one day." James continued to laugh at Lily's pouted.

"Yes, but I miss seeing you and Albus every day, whenever I want to." Lily said. James reached forward and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"I know, Lily. I do too." James sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Kick butt at practice tonight."

* * *

"Lily, hurry up we're going to be late!" Kendra yelled. Lily and Alice were racing through the dressing room, throwing on their quidditch clothing. Lily grabbed her broom and raced on to the pitch; Kendra was right behind her. Lily and Kendra caught up to Sebastian. They walked to the middle of the pitch meeting up with the rest of the team.

"All right team," Scorpius yelled, walking into the middle. "This year we have all returning players. This mean we can train harder and longer. This year we have a chance at the Quidditch Cup. For the past twenty six years Gryffindor has won it. They stole it from us from right under our noses. Now it's time to take it back. So let's get to work!"

The next three hours were grueling. Lily was so tired she was dead on her feet. Lily slowly made the way back to the dressing rooms. Sebastian and Scorpius were right behind her.

"Good job today, Lily." Scorpius uttered. Lily looked up and saw the tired sweaty face of Scorpius. Lily nodded her head in thanks. Lily walked to the left and into the girl's showers while the boys went right. Lily let the hot rain pound into her back and neck. She was so not looking forward to the pain and soreness she would have to go through tomorrow. Lily turned off the shower and began to dry herself off with her towel. Lily began to dress in her school robes.

"Guess who outside?" Kendra said; her voice had a sing-song tone.

"Who?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes.

"David," Kendra grinned when she saw Lily's eyes grow wide. Lily ran over to the mirror and began to fix her appearance. Lily ran out of the showers and into the dressing room. Lily picked up her books and threw her clothes in the hamper. Lily was about to go outside when her stomach growled.

"I don't want that to happen while I'm taking to him." Lily whined. She ran to her locker and dug around for a snack. Scorpius and Sebastian walked out and into the dressing room.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. He was grabbing his robes out of his locker while Scorpius dried his hair.

"David is waiting for her, and she can't get her stomach to cooperate." Kendra giggled. Lily's stomach growled again to confirm the story. Sebastian and Scorpius laughed. Lily felt her cheeks flush.

"It's not funny!" Lily whined. Scorpius walked over to his locker and pulled out his bag; he dug though it and found a small package. He pulled it out and threw it to Lily.

"Here you go. I got these from Victoria." Scorpius said.

"Victoria?" Kendra asked, taking the bad out to Lily's hands and looking it through.

"His lunch date," Sebastian said. Scorpius smirked; Sebastian chuckled. Lily and Alice frowned in disgust.

"Thanks," Lily said. She reached in and took out a candy. They were _Whatevers _from her Uncle George Weasley's shop. Lily had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, but then again it could just be the fact that she was hungry. Lily took the wrapper off and plopped it into her mouth. Lily ran out the door. She saw David over by the tree near the entrance to school. Lily ran all the up to him and stopped.

"Hello David," Lily said. David took a step forward. Lily could faintly see his face in the scarce light.

"Hi Lily," David answered.

"David…"

"Lily…" Both of them started at the same time. Lily blushed and David grinned at the moment. "You go first." David said; he raised his hand to show that she should continue.

"David, I really value your friendship and all our letters this summer are a big part of it." Lily took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I like you a lot." Lily took a step forward, entering the light. "David would you like to go out…"

David burst out laughing.

"Lily, your face," David laughed. "It's all green with warts." David bent over to grasp his knees and continued to laugh. Lily reached up her hand to her face. She ran it across her face when she felt it. A huge wart was on the tip of her nose. Lily felt mortified. Lily grasped her robes around her and began to run. She ran all the way down the corridors and down the stairs and into the dungeons. Lily ran through the common room and up to her dorm. Lily jumped into her bed and began to snob into her pillow. Lily heard the door open.

"How did it go, Lily?" Kendra asked. She took in the sight of Lily crying on her bed. Kendra ran over and drew Lily into a hug. "Lily, what happen? What's wrong?" Kendra inquired.

"I hate Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily cried.

* * *

**What do you think? I would like to thank for giving me names and a prank Alice 745458, veronica21, The Marauderet, JameSkye. I would also like to thank xoxtruegryffindorxox, fire and scorpion for reviewing. It all helps! If you would still like to enter a name, go for it. I have put up all the characters on my profile if you get confused. If you have any ideas or anything you want in a future chapter, let me know, and to the best of my abilities I will try to put it in. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 4: Fourth Year**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_David, I really value your friendship and all our letters this summer are a big part of it." Lily took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I like you a lot." Lily took a step forward, entering the light. "David would you like to go out…"_

_David burst out laughing._

"_Lily, your face," David laughed. "It's all green with warts." David bent over to grasp his knees and continued to laugh. Lily reached up her hand to her face. She ran it across her face when she felt it. A huge wart was on the tip of her nose. Lily felt mortified. Lily grasped her robes around her and began to run. She ran all the way down the corridors and down the stairs and into the dungeons. Lily ran through the common room and up to her dorm. Lily jumped into her bed and began to snob into her pillow. Lily heard the door open._

"_How did it go, Lily?" Kendra asked. She took in the sight of Lily crying on her bed. Kendra ran over and drew Lily into a hug. "Lily, what happen? What's wrong?" Kendra inquired._

"_I hate Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily cried._

* * *

"Lily…Lily…Wake up, wake up, Lily," James whispered. The end of each word rang. "Wake up, Lily." James said again. He lifted up from sitting next to Lily on her bed to on his knees. James slowly lifted Lily up and brought her over to her window. James sat her on the window seat and then opened the window. James felt the harsh, cold air of winter hit his face; he gasped at the sudden shiver that ran through his body. James reached out and took a handful of snow. James grinned as he dumped the snow onto the back of Lily's neck.

"Bloody hell," Lily gasped. She arched her back trying to get away from the snow. She jumped up from the seat and began to squirm. Lily looked around and saw James standing next to her; he had a grinned plastered on his face. Lily looked at James' hand that was held even with his chest; it was bright red from cold, snow. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Why you little…" Lily chased James down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Come back here you git!" Lily yelled.

"Wow, wow, wow, calm down Lily." Harry soothed. He grabbed Lily around her middle and stopped her from running any further. James kept running into the sitting room. Harry placed Lily back on her feet and turned her to face him. Harry smoothed down her hair and kissed her temple.

"Happy Christmas, Dad." Lily uttered. She lifted her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Lily. Come on, everyone is in the sitting room." Harry said. He reached behind Lily and picked up his cup of tea. Harry placed his hand on the back of Lily's back and led her into the room. Lily looked around to see her mother sitting on the tan, comfy sofa next to the tree. James and Albus sat on the ground fighting over a blanket. Lilly looked over and saw Teddy on the sofa next to the fire. He looked over and winked at Lily; Lily smiled at him. Lily walked over and sat in between James and Albus. Lily reached over and grabbed the blanket; she wrapped it around her body.

Harry sat down on the sofa next to Ginny. Ginny leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. James and Albus groaned, while Lily giggled. Albus crawled over to the tree and began taking the present out from under; Lily took them from his hands and handed it to the person it belong to. Lily began to tear into her presents once they were all handed out. Lily had received: a new quidditch book from James, a pair of new leather, riding gloves from Albus, a new set of owl grooming tools and owl treats from Teddy, a new home made sweater from Grandma Weasley, a book by a Muggle author from Aunt Hermione, a box full of new Weasley's Wizard Wheeze products from Uncle George, a dragon tooth necklace from Uncle Charlie, and a pure, white stone vase from Uncle Bill, and last, a photo album from Mom and Dad.

Lily opened the book looking through all the pictures: there was one from the first time she took a bath. Harry blew some bubbles into Lily's face; she laughed and clapped her hands. There were many of her, James, Albus, and Teddy. Lily looked at a picture of a tiny, three year old Lily. She was riding on Teddy's back as they walked through a creek. There was one of her and James: James held out his hands as he let Lily crawled into his arms and out of the tree. The next one was of her and Albus: they were sitting outside under the ash trees. Albus was reading a book to Lily. The next one was of Lily and Ginny. Lily and Ginny were in the kitchen making food. Lily had flour on her nose. Ginny reached in and placed a kiss on her nose. The more Lily looked through the more members of her family she saw. Lily stopped when she came to a picture of her, Alice, and Ella. They were outside on the terrace outside of the Great Hall. They were sitting on a bench, laughing at a joke someone had told. Lily turned to the nest page. There was a picture of her and Kendra. It was right after their game verses Hufflepuff last year. Lily and Kendra had all their quidditch clothes on, dirt on their faces and in their hair. Lily and Kendra stood in front of the picture smiling. The next picture was one of Lily and Scorpius. They were out on the quidditch field; Scorpius was showing and taking to Lily about something; Lily kept nodding. Lily kept flipping through the pictures until she came to the last one. Her mother was in a bed surrounded by Harry, who held her in his arms, jovially looking down at her hands. Teddy, James, and Albus were behind them, all grinning, all looking at Ginny's hands too. Lily looked down and saw the tiny, pink bundle in Ginny's hands. Ginny reached down and placed a kiss on baby Lily's forehead.

Lily closed the book and looked up her brothers were already playing with their new toys while Ginny and Harry were looking at Lily. Harry held Ginny in his arms, like he did in the picture. Lily jumped up clutching the book to her body. She ran over and placed a kiss on Ginny's and Harry's cheeks. Lily reached forward and hugged Ginny.

"Thank you, Mum. It's beautiful. I love it!" Lily murmured. Lily pulled away and looked at Ginny. Ginny had a single tear falling down her cheek, but she smiled.

"You're welcome, honey. It's something I have been working on for a while." Ginny whispered. Lily walked over to where James and Teddy had begun a tense game of chess. Lily walked over and sat down next to Albus; he wrapped an arm around Lily and kept watching the game. Harry waited till Lily was out of ear shot and then leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the mouth. It held great love and affection.

"Four years is a long while, sweetheart." Harry chuckled.

* * *

Lily sat in her room writing letters to Ella, Alice, and Kendra. Lily had gotten Ella a Star glass. It's a globe that shows all the universe and galaxies. Lily remembered seeing a close up of a super nova's in Albus' Star glass. For Alice, Lily had gotten her a jumper that it automatically changed colors to match your mood. And for Kendra, Lily had gotten her a bracelet that had one snake devouring another. The snakes' eyes were real emerald. Lily sent Orion, her owl, off with her letters to her friends.

Over the next hour, James and Albus went over to Henry's and Rose's for a party. Teddy went off claiming that he had "plans with friends." Ginny claimed he had a date. Hermione, Ron, and Gracie had come over to get away from the party. Lily had stole away into her room and began reading her book from Hermione. Harry walked into Lily's room. He sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Lily.

"Lily, would you mind staying home with Gracie? Uncle George just asked as over for a while." Harry asked. Lily looked over at the door and saw a little hand wrapped around the seal of the door. Lily grinned.

"And what should I do, Dad? Boil Gracie in the kettle and begin chanting? Or should I drop Gracie off in the graveyard and head over to a friend's?" Lily grinned. Harry looked over and saw Gracie's hand and chuckled.

"I don't know. How about you bring her to Uncle Charlie's and introduce her to a dragon?" Harry and Lily held their hands over their mouths so Gracie wouldn't hear their laughs. Gracie threw open the door and ran onto the bed.

"Please, the dragons, the dragons," Gracie begged. She held up her puppy, brown eyes and begged. "I always wanted to meet a dragon." Gracie said. Lily reached forward and tickled Gracie.

"The dragons it is then." Lily laughed. Gracie and Lily played game after game until Gracie fell asleep on Lily's bed. Lily walked over to her window and sat down. She began watching the bright moon cast its light on the back yard.

_Tap. Tap._

Lily opened the window for the owl. It was pure black owl with white eyes. Lily was worried that he wasn't going to show. Every holiday for the past three years, he showed. Lily asked all around Hogwarts, but no one knew who owned him. Sebastian had said he recognized him, but then got nervous and said that he had thought it was a different owl.

Lily reached forward and stroked him. Over the years, Lily began to feel a bond with him. Lily reached into Orion's cage and grabbed a treat. The owl gobbled it up, while Lily untied the package from its leg. Once she was done, the owl stretched out its wings and took flight. Lily closed the window and watched him fly out of sight. Lily looked down at the package, the same as every time. A white box with a green and silver ribbon tied around it. Lily opened it and gasped. Every time it was a flower, but it was always different. This time it was a white and purple rose. Every other petal was white and then purple. Lily walked over and placed it with the other flower she had received for her birthday, just the beginning of the month. Lily began to notice after the first two flowers she had recieved. That the flowers never died, Lily kept all the older ones in a vase on her vanity.

_Tap. Tap. _

Lily ran over to the window, opening it for Orion. She flew in and landed on Lily's bedpost. Lily closed the window and ran over to Orion. Lily untied the package and handed Orion a treat. Lily walked over and sat on her bed with Gracie. Gracie's hair flew out on the pillow; her lips formed a small "O" as she slept. Lily leaned over and brushed her bangs out of her face. Lily went back to the packages. Alice had sent back a letter saying that her father and mother brought her to America for the holidays. They were studding something called Evergreens or Everglades. Alice had sent Lily a ring made completely out of shells. Ella and her family had gone to Germany. Ella had sent Lily a painting of the mountains. The next package was from Kendra. Kendra's family was sending the holidays with Sebastian's family. Lily laughed as Kendra told her about all the times Kendra and Yvette played pranks on Sebastian. Kendra had sent Lily a new messenger bag. It was woven blue with three green stripes on the flap. With Kendra's present three was a tiny wrapped brown package. Lily opened it to see a letter from Sebastian saying that he couldn't wait to see her and that he had gotten her something at the quidditch match he had gone to. Lily opened up the package to see a sighed photo of Victor Krum the seeker. Lily felt a tiny stab of guilt for not getting Sebastian something.

Lily ran over to her vanity and dug throw the present she had received today. Taking out something that had Chinese written on it from Uncle George, she sent it with a tiny letter thanking Sebastian and telling him she couldn't wait to see him at Hogwarts. And finally the last package.

Lily grinned as she looked at who had sent it to her, Patrick Clark. Lily and Patrick had met on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the year. Lily always saw Patrick in the hallways and after dinner. They never real talked until the Halloween Dance. Lily, Alice, Ella, and Kendra, had all gone down into the Great Hall. They were celebrating the twentieth anniversary of the first Halloween Dance. Lily and Kendra had headed out to the dance floor and started to dance.

* * *

"_Kendra…Kendra….Kendra!" Lily whispered impatiently. She and Lily were presses in between all the dancers._

"_Hmmm…" Kendra mumbled; she kept swaying to the music. Her eyes closed and her hands above her head._

"_He's watching you." Lily giggled. Kendra stopped and froze. Two people ran into her; they looked at her like she was speaking in Parsaletonuge. "She's okay, just really shocked." Lily said. She gripped Kendra's arm and pulled her over to the edge of the dance floor._

"_Is he still looking?" Kendra asked. Lily lifted her hand and pointed across the room. Kendra turned around and looked. There across the room was Scorpius and Sebastian and their usual crowd. Scorpius had his back to the girls, but Sebastian was facing them. He was talking with his friends, but every now and then looked at Lily and Kendra. "Lily, what should I do?" Kendra asked; she nibbled on her bottom lip._

"_Go for it." Lily said; she gave Kendra a little push. Lily watched until Kendra disappeared into the crowd. _

"_So, is that what you have been up to all this time?" _

_Lily turned around and ran into the person that had just talked. He grabbed Lily and steadied her. Lily pulled away slowly and looked up. She looked up and saw Patrick Clark._

"_Thanks," Lily murmured. She looked down at the ground and waited for her cheeks to flush._

"_You're welcome." Patrick said. He lifted his hand and smoothed out Lily's shirt for her. The band playing changed the song. Everyone started walking towards the floor and started to dance. Lily stared at them the dancing couples longingly. "Would you like to dance?" Patrick asked. He offered Lily his hand. Lily looked from him to the couples and back at him._

"_I would love too!"_

Lily smiled at the memories of Patrick. Studying in the library, meeting at the Three Broomsticks, the smiles in the hallways, the sweet kisses…

Lily ripped the papers away and dragged out the present. Lily felt herself crumble and her heart melt. He had gotten her perfume. That was so sweet. To think that she had gotten him new Quidditch gloves, and he went out and bought her perfume.

Lily lifted the perfume up and sprayed a little on her wrist. Lily rubbed her wrist together and then rubbed it on her neck. Lily felt herself falling in love with the smell. Lily lifted the bottle and looked for the name of the smell. Lily got to the bottom of the label when she saw it.

_Pink Puff Blossom._

Lily gulped and read it again to make sure. The smell was Pink Puff Blossom. Lily felt her breathe quicken.

_Why was this happening to her? _

Lily ran over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. The red rashes were already forming on her neck and wrists. Lily felt herself chock on the quick breathes she was taking in.

_The only thing she is allergic to!_

* * *

**What do you think? I would like to thank: JaneSkye, In love with music and Edward, veronica21, xoxtruegryffindorxox, for reviewing. A few things that need help: Do you want Kendra and Sebastian to get together? Do you want Lily to be afraid of Lightning? Do you want the Head Boy and Head Girl to have their own separate dorms? I need a girl's first and last name. And I need a name for an owl. Have anything else you want to happen, let me know and I will do what I can do? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made, and the story plot.**

**Chapter 5: Confusing Thoughts**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

_Lily lifted the perfume up and sprayed a little on her wrist. Lily rubbed her wrist together and then rubbed it on her neck. Lily felt herself falling in love with the smell. Lily lifted the bottle and looked for the name of the smell. Lily got to the bottom of the label when she saw it._

_Pink Puff Blossom._

_Lily gulped and read it again to make sure. The smell was Pink Puff Blossom. Lily felt her breathe quicken. _

_Why was this happening to her? _

_Lily ran over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. The red rashes were already forming on her neck and wrists. Lily felt herself chock on the quick breathes she was taking in. _

_The only thing she is allergic too!_

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

Lily groaned. She grabbed the edge of her pillow and dragged it over. She plopped it right on top of her head to drown out the noise.

_Tap. Tap. _

Lily lifted the edge of her pillow and looked over at her window. There waiting impatiently outside her window was Orion. Lily stuffed her head back into her pillow and thought. She hadn't sent any letters last night. Who would be mailing her? Then it hit her, Hogwarts were sending their letters out today.

Lily jumped off her bed. Her coverlet and pillow went flying to the floor. Lily ran over to the window and threw it open. Orion looked momentarily surprised by Lily's behavior. Orion flew into the room and landed on Lily's bedpost. Lily ran over to him. Orion extended out his leg to Lily; the letter dangled down from it. Lily untied the letter. Orion flew up and over to his cage; he began eating the food Lily had placed out last night.

Lily tore open the letter reading it, faster than she had ever read.

_Dear Miss Lily Potter,_

_I would like to inform you that by opinion of the professors and myself, head mistress, we have appointed you a Slytherin Prefect. With this honor comes great stress and difficult task, but the pleasures of being a prefect are just as nice. There will be a meeting aboard the Hogwarts Express on September 1__st__ at one o'clock. Two hours after departure, I hope this is enough time to get settle in your compartment. Please be ready after the feast to show the first years where they will be staying for the rest of their schooling. In this letter is a list of what you will need for your fifth year at Hogwarts, along with your Slytherin Prefect badge. Congratulations, Miss. Potter. _

_Professor __Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Lily screeched with laughter. She ran across her room and threw her door open. Lily sprinted down the stairs, jumping down the last three. Lily ran into the sitting room and into the kitchen. Lily spotted Ginny sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mum," Lily squealed. Ginny looked up and saw Lily jumping up with excitement. She clutched a letter in her hand.

"What is it, honey?" Ginny asked. She placed the paper on the table and took a sip from her tea.

"I made prefect!" Lily giggled.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so proud of you, honey. Congratulations!" Ginny said. Ginny stood up and walked over to Lily. Lily ran from the kitchen's entry way and into her mother's waiting arms. Ginny squeezed Lily tightly, whispering phrases of how proud she was of Lily. The back door opened and the slammed shut. Lily pulled away and looked at the back door and then at her mother.

"It's your father. The Ministry had a late night." Ginny sighed. "You're father went back in this morning. He wanted to get home before you woke up."

Lily pulled away and ran down the hallway. Lily spotted her dad walking down the hallway towards her. Lily jumped in the air towards Harry. Harry reached out and caught Lily in the air, pulling her body close to him. Harry held her close, squeezing tighter every few seconds.

"And what has my daughter up this early in the morning and in such a good mood?" Harry asked.

"Dad, I made prefect!" Lily cried. She pulled her arm up to show him the letter. Harry looked from the letter to Lily's smile.

"Oh, Lily, sweetie, I don't know anyone else who deserves it more." Harry said. He pulled Lily closer to him again and sighed into her hair. Lily hid her face into Harry's neck.

"Thanks Dad," Lily murmured. Harry pulled away from Lily; he wrapped an arm around her and led her into the kitchen. Ginny was laying out fruit and cinnamon buns for breakfast.

"Dig in Lily," Ginny said. She walked over to the stove lifting the kettle to fill her cup. Harry walked over and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's lips. Harry and Lily sat down at the table and dug into the food before them. Ginny sighed as she heard the noise from up stairs growing louder and coming down the stairs.

"What was all the noise about?" James moaned. He wore only a pair of pajama bottoms and his hair was everywhere. Lily giggled and thought that James looked like he had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

"Lily, it's your news to tell." Harry said, as he took a sip from his tea. Lily looked up and gleamed over at James

"I made Prefect." Lily said. James looked between Ginny and Lily, like they had lost their minds.

"You woke me up for that." James whined. Ginny hit him in the back of the head. "And I couldn't be happier to share this moment with you." James moaned, reaching up and clutching his head. Harry and Lily laughed.

Albus and Lily were walking through Diagon Alley. Lily looked at her list from Hogwarts.

_A Magical History, by Agatha Shelly _

_Fifth Year Potions: The Killers of the World, by Eric Wetmore_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them IV, by Newt Scamander_

_A new chemistry set_

_Robes for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (tell her Prefect clothing)_

_And a reminder, only an Owl, Cat, or toad, is aloud at Hogwarts_

_If you need to replace any of your old items, please do now at this time. _

Albus and Lily were walking down the road to Flourish and Blotts. Albus and Lily walked into the chaos building and went straight to the back room. They saw the petite, brunette running back and forth trying to find everyone's items. All of a sudden, Lily felt something tickle her in the leg. Lily looked over at Albus and saw that something had tickled him too. Albus grinned and then winked at Lily.

They turned around and pounced on the little girl. Gracie squealed when they caught her around her middle. Lily held Gracie; each arm under Gracie's, supporting her. Albus began to tickle her middle. Gracie kept giggling and wriggling around.

"I have to tell you, that if you plan on ticking her to death, I don't know if I would have the heart to give you your books." Hermione said. She was standing above the three of them. Her arms were crossed, but she was smiling. Lily, Gracie, and Albus, all looked around the store. It was empty.

"Where the people go, Mommy?" Gracie asked. She reached out her arms to Hermione. Hermione reached down and picked Gracie up and out of the tangle of children. Hermione held Gracie in her hands, not setting her down.

"It's time for lunch; we're on break." Hermione said.

"Yeah!" Gracie squealed. She jumped from Hermione's arms and ran to stand in front of the door. She looked back; her face showing how impatient she was. "Mommy," Gracie whined. Hermione, Lily, and, Albus, laughed. Albus rose off the ground and extended his hand to Lily to help her up. Lily and Albus stood dressing off their robes.

"Would you like to join us?" Hermione asked. Lily giggled and pointed behind her at Albus.

"You think he would pass up a chance at food?" Lily asked. An eyebrow rose.

"Hey!" Albus scowled. He made to grab Lily. Lily had doged his attack with seconds to spare. Hermione laughed.

"Mommy! Lily! Albus! Hurry!" Gracie yelled. She ran back to them and over to Lily. She grabbed hold of Lily's hand and began to drag her. Hermione and Albus hang behind Lily and Gracie, talking about the new volume of Transfiguration books. Lily laughed at how much Albus was like Aunt Hermione. He was second in his year, behind Rose, but unlike Rose, he never actually studied. He just remembered really well.

"Lily, Lily, look." Gracie squealed. Across the way a man was twirling a stick with fire at the ends. He threw it up in the air and then swallowed it. Gracie started to laugh and clap her hands. Hermione looked at the man frowned and dragged Gracie away quickly. They had lunch at a quiet restaurant. They were leaving when Albus saw some friends from Hogwarts. He ran over to talk to them. Lily, Gracie, and Hermione headed to pay the bill. The line was long, and Gracie was beginning to fuss.

"Lily, how about you and Gracie go outside, and I will wait here and pay?" Hermione asked. Lily could see that she didn't want Gracie to have a tantrum in public.

"Sure…Um…How much do you think Albus' and my tab was?" Lily asked pulling out a few galleons.

"Lily, I got." Hermione said. A smile was pulling at the edges of her lips. Her eyes were shinning with the laughter she wanted to let go.

"But…" Lily protested.

"Lily, you guys are basically my own children. Just go," Hermione grinned. She gave Lily a play full shove towards the exit. Lily and Gracie walked outside, looking at was in the windows and people in the streets. Lily and Gracie were walking past the park and back towards Flourish and Blotts, when Gracie stopped and ran into the park.

"Gracie wait," Lily yelled. She ran after Gracie into the park. Lily caught up to Gracie and saw that she was with another little girl. She was the same height as Gracie. She had long blonde hair that looked like the sun with silver streaks in it. Her eyes were bright blue with gray swirls in them.

"Isla, this my cousin, Lily." Gracie said to the little girl with her. Lily bent down so that she was even with the little girl's height.

"Hello Isla." Lily said. She reached out to give the girl a hand shake. Isla reached out her hand real slowly until her hand was held inside Lily's.

"Isla, it' time to go." a voice said. Lily turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy coming towards her. He was dressed in a pair of dark, worn jeans and a white polo. Lily saw the he looked a lot older than he had last year. His body looked for built and he looked like he had grown even a little. Lily felt herself blush from staring at him. She still hated him for what he had done in her third year. Or that was what she was telling herself right now.

Isla ran past Lily and into Scorpius' arms. Scorpius caught Isla's hands and swung her around in a circle. Isla giggled as Scorpius sat her back down on the ground; Scorpius grinned down at her. Isla grabbed his hand and brought him over to where Lily and Gracie stood.

"Scor, Gracie is here, and my friend Lily." Isla said. Scorpius reached over and grabbed Gracie's hand and kissed it.

"How have you been, Gracie? It was quiet at home, after you left, and then my dad found the Gnome." Scorpius grinned. Gracie and Isla giggled at the memory of what they had done. "Come on, Isla. Mum says that we have to go visit Mrs. Nott." Scorpius said. He look a little sadden by the thought.

"No! Please Scor, I don't like it there. Mommy always talks to Pansy." Isla walked over to Scorpius and gripped his forearm. "And all Rebecca wants to do is snog you. Please Scor, can't I stay here?" Isla begged. Scorpius bent down to look Isla in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Isla. I promise that I won't go anywhere without you. Okay?" Scorpius asked. Isla nodded her head reluctantly. Isla gave Gracie a hug. The girls had to be pried away by Scorpius and Lily. Lily sat on her knees by Gracie; her hand resting on Gracie's back. Isla walked over and placed a kiss on Lily's cheek.

"Bye Gracie. Bye Lily." Isla said. Scorpius walked over and kissed Gracie's hand again. Lily watched the faint blush rise up Gracie's cheeks. Scorpius reached down and grabbed Lily's hand. Lily's and Scorpius' locked as he brought her hand up to his lips. Lily felt a shiver as Scorpius' lips and breathe touched her skin.

"Lily!"

Lily and Scorpius broke away. They ended up standing a few feet away from each other. Gracie and Isla giggled at them. Lily looked over and saw Patrick walking towards her.

"Patrick!" Lily ran the last few feet and jumped into his arms. Patrick set Lily back on her feet and placed a soft kiss on Lily's lips. Lily heard more giggles. Lily turned around to see Isla and Gracie covering their mouths and eyes.

"That gross, Lily." Gracie said. Isla and Gracie began to giggle again. Scorpius even grinned at her comment. Lily dragged Patrick over to them. Patrick finally looked at the other people that had been with Lily. When Patrick saw Scorpius, his jaw tightened and his body went rigid. Lily looked at Scorpius and saw that he was the same. Lily saw the murderous glint in Scorpius' eyes. A memory slowly unraveled in Lily's mind. She had been sitting in the Slytherin common room with Kendra and Sebastian, when Scorpius came back from patrolling the halls. He didn't look very happy. The next day, he came up to Lily and asked her if she and Patrick were still dating. Lily remembered saying yes. Scorpius' body went rigid and his eyes never came up to meet Lily's. He had only told her that she should end things with Patrick and walked away. Lily had been furious; she never talked to Scorpius afterwards, except when she had to at quidditch practice.

"Nice hickey, Clark." Scorpius said. Scorpius grabbed Isla's hand and led her away. Lily looked up at Patrick and saw that he was pale. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Patrick, are you all right?" Lily asked. Her eyes were running down his face and onto his neck, where she saw it. A bright, red mark. "Patrick, what is that?" Lily asked. She felt dread filling her from her toes to her head. Lily didn't like this at all. Patrick finally pulled away his gaze from Scorpius to Lily. Patrick put on a weak smile.

"It's nothing, Lily." Patrick said. "Just a new product I got from your uncle. Let's just say I don't really know how to use it." Patrick chuckled. He reached down and kissed Lily on the lips. Lily felt Gracie tugging on her hand.

"Lily, can we go see Mommy now." Gracie asked. Gracie didn't like the way Patrick was making her feel.

"Sure, Gracie. Bye Patrick." Lily smiled. She and Gracie walked back to Flourish and Blotts. Lily thought about all the moments she had shared with Patrick. All the long talks, kisses, confession of feelings, and yet none of them stopped the nagging feeling in her gut.

* * *

**What do you think? I would understand it you don't like the chapter, because I don't. But this chapter sets up some really big scenes in future chapters! I would like to thank: JaneSkye, veronica21, xoxtruegryffindorxox, for reviewing. You guys are amazing! A few things that need help: Do you want Kendra and Sebastian to get together? Do you want Lily to be afraid of Lightning? Do you want the Head Boy and Head Girl to have their own separate dorms? I could still use a girl's first and last name, and an owl's name. Have anything else you want to happen, let me know and I will do what I can do? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express **

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_Patrick, are you all right?" Lily asked. Her eyes were running down his face and onto his neck, where she saw it. A bright, red mark. "Patrick, what is that?" Lily asked. She felt dread filling her from her toes to her head. Lily didn't like this at all. Patrick finally pulled away his gaze from Scorpius to Lily. Patrick put on a weak smile._

"_It's nothing, Lily." Patrick said. "Just a new product I got from your uncle. Let's just say I don't really know how to use it." Patrick chuckled. He reached down and kissed Lily on the lips. Lily felt Gracie tugging on her hand._

"_Lily, can we go see Mommy now." Gracie asked. Gracie didn't like the way Patrick was making her feel._

"_Sure, Gracie. Bye Patrick." Lily smiled. She and Gracie walked back to Flourish and Blotts. Lily thought about all the moments she had shared with Patrick. All the long talks, kisses, confession of feelings, and yet none of them stopped the nagging feeling in her gut._

* * *

"James, stop pestering the cat." Harry scolded. Lily and Albus heard their father exclaim as they were walking back from putting their trunks on board. James frowned as he walked away from the animal and came back to stand next to his family. Albus rolled his eyes. Lily looked around at the platform. She saw kids saying goodbye; kids dragging their trunks behind them and on to the train, and then she saw Kendra. Kendra had a faint tan that gave her dirty, blonde hair a soft glow. She was dressed in a tan shirt and a bright yellow shirt. Kendra looked up and waved at Lily. Lily ran over and embraced Kendra in a hug.

"Uh, I haven't seen you in forever!" Kendra exclaimed. Lily pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

"Kendra, we went shopping three days ago. You picked out my outfit." Lily said, pointing down at her clothing. Her midnight blue shirt and her tan khakis, her mahogany hair was falling down in its natural curls.

"Yeah, and now I have to tell you what Sebastian did." Kendra smiled.

"He finally asked you out?" Lily squealed. Kendra's face fell just a hairline of its normal, carefree self. Lily saw it immediately.

"Well…no…but…" Kendra stuttered.

_Choo. Choo. _

Lily turned to look at the train. The engine was rumbling, and the vent was releasing smoke. Students were climbing on board and taking their seats. The train was leaving soon. Lily gave Kendra one last squeeze. "Save me a spot." Lily said. She pulled away and ran towards her parents. Lily jumped into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Have a good year at school, honey. I love you." Ginny whispered into her ear. Lily kissed her mother's cheek.

"Of course, mum. I love you."

Lily walked over to her father and hugged him. Harry held Lily close, her head rested on the crook of his neck. Harry couldn't believe that his little Lily was all grown up. Harry turned his head to the side and kissed Lily's forehead. Lily pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Dad. I love you." Lily said.

"Bye Lily. I love you, too." Harry said. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes. Lily grabbed her bag from her mother's hands and made her way to the train. Lily was about ten feet away from boarding the train, when she felt two strong hands grip her around the waist. Lily's body stiffened, her hand went straight to her pocket. Her right hand held her wand in a tight grip. Lily was spun around to reveal James.

"You git, you scared the crap out of me." Lily said. She hit James with her fist; he lifted his hands up and grabbed Lily's wrist.

"Lily, if you don't calm down. I won't give you your gift then." James said. Lily stopped hitting him, to see a smug smile cross his face. James reached into his robes and pulled out a parcel.

"What is that?" Lily asked nervously. She pulled it slowly out of James' hands, examining both sides carefully.

"Well, I gave the cloak to Albus. So I decided to give you the map." James said. Lily looked from the parcel to James and back to the parcel. Seconds later, Lily's face brightened up.

"You mean _Dad's Map_." Lily exclaimed. James moved forward, closer to her.

"Keep it down; Mum thinks that Dad took it away from me in third year after you know the whole…" James shivered. "The whole seventh floor thing." Lily threw her arms around James.

"Thank you, James. I secretly love you a little bit more than Albus right now." Lily whispered. James laughed.

"You were always my most favorite sister." James said. Lily pulled back.

"I'm your only sister."

"That's exactly why you're my favorite." James winked. Lily laughed. She and James said goodbye. Lily boarded the train, seconds before it began to pull away from the platform. Lily walked down the hallways looking for her compartment.

"Lily."

Lily spun around to see Ella. Lily ran up to Ella and hugged her. Ella pulled away to rest her hands on Lily's forearm.

"Guess what?" Ella said. Her face was brightened up with a grin.

"You met The Weird Sister and you're now dating the drummer." Lily said. Ella shook her head no.

"I'm a Gryffindor Prefect."

"You are?" Lily asked slowly. Ella nodded her head vigorously.

"I'm a Slytherin Prefect." Lily said. Ella and Lily held a conversation as they walked down the hallway towards their cart. Lily and Ella were talking about their summers when Lily opened the compartment door. Lily was about to walk in when she saw who was inside.

Scorpius Malfoy sat on the seats of the compartment, while Victoria Roberts was straddling Scorpius' lap. Scorpius' hands were placed on the back of Victoria's thighs. Her hands held a tight grip on Scorpius' hair. Her shirt was button down to reveal her bra. Victoria removed her mouth from Scorpius' and lowered her hands to rest on his shoulders. Victoria looked at Ella and Lily.

"Sorry kiddies, but this is a private show. So get lost!" Victoria said. Scorpius looked at Lily and opened his mouth to say something. Victoria caught his mouth and began were they left off. Lily slammed the door in disgust. Lily and Ella walked down two compartments and opened the door. There sitting in the cart was Albus, Alice, Sebastian, Kendra, and Patrick. Lily walked over and sat in between Sebastian and Patrick. Patrick leaned down and gave Lily a tender kiss on the lips. Lily pulled away gently and slowly, trying to ignore the feelings coming alive in her gut. Ella sat down next to Alice. Lily sat up a little straighter, listening to Albus' and Sebastian's conversation.

"The Nimbus 3000 just came out this week. It's said to be the fastest broom on the market." Albus said. He and Sebastian were leaning toward each other, trying to hear each other over the other conversation that Alice, Ella, Kendra, and Patrick had started.

"I heard that it has light feather sensors that allow you to barely move it and it goes." Sebastian added. Lily laughed; they look like two boys that just received their Christmas presents. Albus and Sebastian looked at her puzzled.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"You two, you guys are so cute when you talk about quidditch." Lily said. She felt Patrick move next to her. His mouth placed wet kisses on her neck.

"You're…cute." Patrick said. Patrick kept kissing her down her neck, going farther and farther down. Lily fidgeted, looking at Kendra for help.

"Oh, Lily look at the time. We're going to be late for the meeting." Kendra said. She stood up looking at Lily and Patrick. Patrick sighed into Lily's hair.

"I guess we'll finish this later." Patrick whispered low enough that only Lily could here. Lily leaned up and kissed Patrick on the cheek.

"See you later." Lily stood up and smoothed her khakis down. "Are you ready Ella?" Lily asked. Ella nodded. Lily, Ella, and Kendra stepped out into the hallway. Once Kendra closed the door behind her, Lily grabbed her in a hug.

"Thanks, I mean I love Patrick, but things have just been so weird since…well, since…"

"Since the day, you saw a huge not from you hickey on his face." Ella said. Lily grimaced.

"Yeah…I mean, I want to believe him, but it's…"

"Hard," Kendra filled in. Lily nodded her head. Ella grabbed Lily's left arm and Kendra grabbed her right arm. "Everything will turn out okay Lily. You'll see." They walked down the halls to the Prefect's compartment. Ella led them into the room. Lily looked around at the other prefects. They were all mingling with each other, either standing or sitting on the seats provided. Lily scanned the crowd and saw her cousin, Rose Weasley.

Lily smiled when she saw Rose's robes; there was her Head Girl badge. Rose had been so excited that day. Scratch that, Lily thought, she had been so excited that entire month. Rose spotted them and walked over.

"Hey you guys," Rose said. "The meeting is about to start we're only waiting for…" Rose's statement was cut short by the compartment's door opening. Scorpius walked in. He came in and sat down next to one of the other seventh year prefects. Rose walked towards the front of the room; Scorpius joined her.

"Hello everyone," Rose greeted. Everyone began to sit down at the seats provided. Lily sat down in between Kendra and Ella on one of the sofas. "Welcome back. I think this will be a good year. As it has been in the past, all of you will be in groups of two while patrolling. Students will take the corridors, and the teachers will have the grounds. If a time you are a signed will not work with you, please make sure to switch with someone." Rose said. She looked at Scorpius. "Do you have anything to add?"

"The patrolling schedules will be placed in your common room." Scorpius said. "Oh, and Professor McGonagall wanted to make sure that we inform you of the new rule; That even though you are a prefect, you are required to be back in you common rooms before midnight." Scorpius looked at Rose and gave her a small nod. Rose look back at the crowd of prefects.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Rose scanned the crowd. "Well, thanks for coming and have a good school year."

* * *

Lily watched as the first years followed Professor Longbottom into the Great Hall. They were all short, tiny things. Some looked nervous, the others remained quiet. Lily knew how they felt. This moment determined the next seven years of their lives. Professor Longbottom walked up the flight of stairs and stood next to the stool. On it rested the Sorting Hat. Neville lift the parchment and hat off the stool. He read from the long scroll of parchment.

"Turpin, Lisa."

A little girl walked up to the stool. She turned around to look at the Great Hall and all its occupants. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff."

Professor Longbottom removed the hat from her head. She ran down the stairs and went over to join her house. Lily watched as student after student was sorted.

"O'Riley…Ravenclaw…Brown…Hufflepuff…Prahl…Slytherin…Brostrom…Gryffindor…Baker…Ravenclaw… Heiling…Gryffindor…Bronte…Hufflepuff…Felton…Slytherin…Rowling…"

One by one, the students were sorted into their houses. The last boy, who was sorted into Slytherin, walked down and joined the table. Professor McGonagall stood up from the teacher's table and walked over to her podium. Her voice filled the hall. The students calmed down.

"Welcome," McGonagall said. "To a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the most wonderful feast, I have a few words. Your studies will begin the day after tomorrow, as they always have. To give you time to settle in. The trips to Hogsmead will begin at the end of the month. If you would like to join your house's quidditch team, you may talk to your house's captain or the head of your house. Should any of you need help, you may ask the professor, myself, or the prefects. And now I would like to introduce your Head Girl and Head Boy. This year, the Head Girl and Head Boy are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy." McGonagall said. Lily watched as Rose and Scorpius stood up for the entire hall to see them. Everyone broke into cheers and began clapping. "Oh, and of course, as always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to anyone that values their life. Now let the feast begin."

* * *

"Kendra, wake up." Lily sang. "Wake up, Kendra." Lily sat at the vanity in the girl's dormitory. She was pulling her hair back into a bun.

"Hmm…" Kendra mumbled. She still had her head buried deep in her pillow. Lily walked over and brought her lips close to Kendra's ear.

"I accidently used all of your make up, every last drop." Lily lied. She stood waiting for Kendra's reaction.

"That's okay…" Kendra said. Lily thought for a second and leaned down to whisper again.

"I went to Australia this summer and hooked up with this really cute _girl_…" Lily said.

"That's nice…" Kendra uttered. Lily grinned at the next thought they came to her mind.

"And last night, I went to get help from Professor Slughorn in this office, and we were all alone. One thing led to another and we slept together." Lily said; the smile spread across her face when she saw Kendra's reaction. Kendra shot out of her bed. Her coverlet went flying to the floor; her pillow ended up on the bed next to Kendra's.

"You did what?" Kendra asked. She ran over and gripped Lily's forearms in her hands.

"I got you out of bed by lying." Lily said. Kendra shot her a glare that scarred everyone. That is everyone, but Lily. "Come on. Let's go and enjoy the day." Kendra went over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Lily sat down on her bed and waited. Ten minutes later, Kendra came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. Lily and Kendra walked down the stairs and into the common rooms. There were a few people sitting in front of the fire, and there were a few others walking down to breakfast. Lily and Kendra were walking towards the common room door, when Kendra stopped.

"Lily, they posted the prefect's patrolling list." Kendra said. She walked over to the message board on the wall. Lily walked over. Lily looked at the list, scanning it for her name.

_Potter, Lily and Malfoy, Scorpius on September 16_

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you acompletestranger, Alice 745458, pixiestixz, veronica21, fire and scorpion, and hpgl95 for reviewing. You guys rock. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 7: The Staircase Secret **

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

_Lily and Kendra walked down the stairs and into the common rooms. There were a few people sitting in front of the fire, and there were a few others walking down to breakfast. Lily and Kendra were walking towards the common room door, when Kendra stopped._

"_Lily, they posted the prefect's patrolling list." Kendra said. She walked over to the message board on the wall. Lily walked over. Lily looked at the list, scanning it for her name._

_Potter, Lily and Malfoy, Scorpius on September 16_

* * *

"I know it was a long time ago, but remember: swish and flick. You're dismissed." Professor Flickwick said. Everyone around Lily jumped up and ran for the door. Lily gathered her books and placed them inside her bag. Lily stood up slowly. Last night she, Kendra, and Sebastian had had a private practice to get in shape for quidditch season. Lily walked out of the room and into the corridor. Lily was about to descended down the stairs, when two hands gripped her around the waist. Lily opened her mouth to scream.

"Hush, love, you look lovely today, just like every day." a man said. Lily turned around to see him. It was Patrick.

"You git, you gave me a fright." Lily panted. Patrick reached forward and placed kisses along her neck. "Patrick…someone…could…find…us…." Lily moaned. Patrick started kissing up Lily's neck and caught her lips. The kiss started gentle; Lily felt her hands slide up and hold on to his hair. Patrick's slid down and grabbed Lily's waist, pulling her closer. Patrick's tongue slid out and touch Lily's lip. Lily surrendered her mouth to him. Patrick pulled away and started kissing down her neck and down to her collar bone. One of Patrick's hands started slowly moving up Lily's stomach. Then Lily felt it, the deliberate movement towards her bra clasp.

"Patrick, wait, wait," Lily said. She removed her hands from his hair and pushed his hand out of her shirt and away from her.

"Lily, I have been waiting." Patrick sighed. Lily saw the frustration and angry in his eyes. Patrick pulled away from her; his arms came up to cross in front of his chest.

"Please, just a little bit longer, for me." Lily asked. She leaned forward placing her hands on Patrick's forearms. Patrick starred at the ground in between them. Lily leaned farther forward and caught his eyes. Lily's eyes pleaded with his.

"Fine." Patrick sighed. He looked at Lily and gave her a smile. "I would wait a thousand years for you Lily." Lily reached forward and placed a kiss on Patrick's lips.

"As I would for you," Lily said. She reached down and straightened her clothes down. She picked up her bag that had fallen to the ground, during Patrick's assault. Lily looked down at her watch. "Patrick, I got to go, quidditch practice. I will see you later, after dinner, in the library?" Lily asked. Patrick reached down and kissed Lily fiercely on the lips.

"See you then."

* * *

"All right, today we are looking for two beaters and one chaser." Scorpius yelled. He stood in the middle of the circle. Lily looked around; about seventeen Slytherin students had come out for just the three spots on the team. "When we start you will be split up into two groups: beaters and chasers. You will go through five rounds of practice and then that will be it." Scorpius said. Everyone began to split up and moved into two groups. Lily took notice that everyone was older than fourth year, except one. There standing in all the chaos was a tiny, meek boy. He was about a few inches shorter than Lily's shoulder; the clothing that he had taken from the dressing room, hung from his body. He looked like he was drowning in the fabric.

"Listen up," Scorpius yelled. "All of you that would like to try out for chasers go with Sebastian and Kendra. Those of you would like to try out for the beater's position come with Lily and me." Scorpius turned around and began walking down the opposite side of the pitch where Kendra and Sebastian were. Lily began to follow Scorpius and the others, when she noticed the boy. He was walking along with her, trying to keep up in his loose gear. Lily heard him sigh as his knee guard fell off again. Lily stopped and kneeled in front of him.

"I got it." Lily said. She reached down and began to re-strap his padding for him. Lily grabbed her broom lying next to her and stood up. Lily held out her hand to him. "I'm Lily Potter." The boy looked at Lily's hand and looked down at the ground. He reached out his hand towards Lily. Lily expected his grip to be weak. Lily squealed slightly as she felt the grip he had. He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." Lily said. The boy's face went red.

"Daniel Conner," Daniel said.

Lily and Daniel began walking towards the group ahead. Lily and Daniel got the tail end of the lecture.

"…into groups of two. When I call your name you will come up and perform the exercise."

Lily watched as they split up into groups of two. Daniel ended up with the fourth year that had come over. Scorpius called off a group. They mounted their brooms and their brooms ascended into the air. Group after group, they hit the bludgers to each other; they raced down to the half field line and back; they flew through the maze of flying objects. Lily watched Daniel. He was pretty good for someone his age, but not as good as the others. He struggled when it came to the fast thinking. Lily looked down at the other side of the pitch. Sebastian and Kendra were almost finished.

"Thank you everyone. I will be posting the results in the common rooms tomorrow." Scorpius said. He gave a nod to everyone and began walking towards Sebastian. Everyone made their way towards the dressing rooms. Lily ran up to fall in step with Kendra.

"How did it go?" Lily asked.

"Pretty good, there are two of them that Sebastian is going to tell Scorpius about." Kendra said. She and Lily walked into the dressing room and towards the girl's showers. There were two other girls in there. Lily and Kendra walked down to the end stalls and hopped in. Lily finished showering and changed back into her school robes.

"Kendra, are you finished yet?" Lily sighed. She rested against the stall she had been in.

"Seriously Lily, I haven't even started washing my hair yet." Kendra yelled. Lily walked out into the dressing room. She placed her clothed in the hamper and went to gather her things from her locker. Two of the boys that had tried out for beater were sitting there putting on their shoes.

"I mean did you see him. He is so tiny. What's his names again… oh, yeah, Daniel. How could he possible think that he would have a chance?" the boy said. Lily noticed that he was one of the seventh years that had tried out before.

"I know what you mean. My five year old sister is bigger than him. Did you know that he is a mudblood too?" the other boy said. They began to laugh. Lily opened her mouth to yell at them, but was interrupted.

"Smith, Ericson, get out!"

Lily turned around to see Scorpius and Sebastian standing just in front of the door. Scorpius' face was red, not from embarrassment but from anger. The two boys stopped and starred at Scorpius.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Get out! I will not have that type of behavior on my team. Get out!" Scorpius yelled. The two boys grabbed their bags and walked towards the door. Scorpius and Sebastian stepped aside and let them out.

"I don't care if the door hit you on your way out!" Sebastian yelled after them. Scorpius stormed over to his locker; he grabbed his things and went into the boy's shower room. The door was held open by the boys that had come to the door to watch the incident. Lily saw that at the back of the group was Daniel; his face was beat red. He ran over to the hamper threw his clothes in and ran out the door. Lily was about to follow him when Kendra caught her arm.

"Give the boy sometime, Lily."

* * *

"Lily slow down. You make Sebastian look like a snail the way you're eating." Kendra said. Lily sat across from Kendra, who sat next to Sebastian. Sebastian had made his way to them before dinner and said that Scorpius was deciding on who to welcome to the quidditch team and wouldn't make it to dinner.

"I'm supposed to meet Patrick before my prefect duties tonight." Lily said in between bites. She chugged down her glass of water, to have it refilled seconds later.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to have to save you from choking." Kendra said. Lily scowled at her.

"For your information, I am chewing my food." Lily said. Lily took one last bite of her apple and grabbed her bad. Lily got out of her chair and began walking towards the Great Hall's door.

"Lily wait," Sebastian cried. Lily ran back.

"What? What did I forget?" Lily asked. She began to search her previous spot for an item that she could have forgotten.

"Can I have your pie?" Sebastian asked. He was already half way down with his. Lily grinned as she handed him her untouched pie. Sebastian slid it onto his plate and began to eat it. Kendra stared at him.

"How is it you're not fat?" Kendra asked. Lily ran out the doors and up the corridors. She ran up on the third floor and into the library. Lily slowed herself to a walk as she entered. Lily went straight to the back of the library, to the place where she and Patrick always met. Lily found their spot, took out her work, and sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Lily looked back down at her watch; she had been waiting for an hour and twenty minutes. She was supposed to be on patrol with Scorpius in ten minutes. Lily gathered her things and began making her way to the Great Hall. Scorpius had told her to meet him there. Along the way there, Lily thought of all the possibilities of where Patrick could be. None of them turned out very good.

Lily made her way down the last set of stairs and towards the Great Hall. Lily saw Scorpius waiting for her right outside the doors. Scorpius looked like his normal self: alert, elegant, and ready for action. Scorpius smiled a greeting as she got closer.

"Hello Lily," Scorpius said.

"Hello Scorpius. Are you ready?" Lily asked. Scorpius nodded. He and Lily began their patrolling around the school. Lily and Scorpius held a light conversation as they went along. They had the first and second floor covered in half an hour. Lily and Scorpius made their way up to the third floor.

"So how do you think practice went?" Scorpius asked. He and Lily stepped off a staircase as it began to move. Scorpius helped Lily to help her settle herself as she began to lose her footing.

"I think it went okay." Lily frowned. She thought of Daniel and the way he had been treated.

"But?" Scorpius inquired.

"But what Smith and Ericson did to Daniel was terrible. It's going to make it just as worst for him when he doesn't make it." Lily sighed.

"Who said he didn't make it?"

Lily stopped; Scorpius kept walking until he realized that Lily had stopped he turned around to face her.

"What?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I mean. The kid got heart. He knows what he is doing and he's got strong potential." Scorpius said; he shrugged his shoulders.

"So Daniel is on the team?" Lily asked. Scorpius nodded his head yes. Lily ran up to Scorpius and hugged him. Scorpius froze at first and then placed his arms around Lily. After a few seconds, Lily pulled away.

"Sorry about that, but I think you made a wise decision." Lily said. Lily and Scorpius kept walking down the halls. In the past hour and a half, they had found Peeves creating mischief and a third year that had gotten lost on his way to the Hospital Wing.

"We're almost done. One last floor," Scorpius said. He and Lily walked down to the end of the corridor. Lily turned around to head back to the main stairway.

"Were are you going?" Scorpius asked. Lily turned around and grinned at him.

"It's this thing called a staircase. It will led me to my dorm room and then to my glorious, comfortable bed." Lily giggled. Scorpius laughed. He walked over to a painting and told it a few words; it flew open.

"Well this way will get you to your glorious bed faster." Scorpius said. Lily began walking towards him. "After you ma'am," Scorpius said. Lily stepped into the staircase and began making her way down. Scorpius fell in step behind her.

"Do you hear that?" Lily asked as they reached a landing. She stopped and looked back at Scorpius.

"Hear what?" Scorpius asked. Then Lily and Scorpius both heard it. It sounded like a moan. Lily began to walk towards it. "It's probably just Mrs. Norris." Scorpius said. He walked over to another portrait and opened it. "Come on Lily, common rooms this way."

Lily walked past Scorpius and towards the noise. Scorpius sighed as he closed the painting. "Let's just check it out to make sure nothing bad has happed." Lily said. Lily and Scorpius kept following the noise; they turned the corner. Lily cried out in shock at what she saw.

Patrick was tongue tied with Victoria Roberts. Victoria's arms were wrapped around Patrick's neck; her legs were wrapped around his waist. Patrick held Victoria by her bottom, bring her closer to him. Patrick and Victoria pulled apart at the noise Lily had made.

"Lily." Patrick said. His face was covered in horror and shock. He dropped his hold on Victoria. He came towards Lily. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way down. Lily saw the scratch marks and hickeys on his body. "Lily, this isn't what it looks like." Patrick said. He kept walking towards Lily and Scorpius.

"Don't," Lily choked out. A tear began to slide down her cheek. "How long?" Lily asked.

"Lily…" Patrick began.

"How long?" Lily asked again. Her voice was filled with venom. Patrick looked at the ground.

"Six months," he said.

"How could you?" Lily asked. Another tear began to slide down with the other one. Victoria pushed her way forward.

"Someone had to satisfy him, kiddy." Victoria said. She ran her finger down Patrick's jaw and down his chest. Patrick wouldn't look up to meet Lily's painned face. Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at Patrick. Lily mumbled a spell under her breath. She turned around and ran. She could hear the bat boogie hex had hit him. Her mother would have been proud.

Lily ran all the way down the staircase and to the Slytherin common room. She collapsed right outside the portrait to let her in. Lily cried into her hands. She felt two arms come around her; they held her close to the body of her comforter. Lily cried into his chest. Seconds, minutes passed by. Lily pulled away to look in the eyes of Scorpius.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Scorpius asked. He reached forward and smoothed her hair down. Lily nodded her head. "If you need anything, I'm right here." Scorpius said. He walked behind Lily and opened the door for her. Lily turned around and began to walk in. She stopped and faced Scorpius.

"Scorpius, would you do something for me?"

**What do you think? Thank you NatalieWeasley, veronica21, hpgl95, pixiestixz, acompletestranger, for reviewing. You guys are great. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 8: Quidditch Practice**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

_Lily ran all the way down the staircase and to the Slytherin common room. She collapsed right outside the portrait to let her in. Lily cried into her hands. She felt two arms come around her; they held her close to the body of her comforter. Lily cried into his chest. Second, minutes passed by. Lily pulled away to look in the eyes of Scorpius._

"_Are you okay, Lily?" Scorpius asked. He reached forward and smoothed her hair down. Lily nodded her head. "If you need anything, I'm right here." Scorpius said. He walked behind Lily and opened the door for her. Lily turned around and began to walk in. She stopped and faced Scorpius._

"_Scorpius, would you do something for me?"_

* * *

"Scorpius, what are we doing?" Lily asked. Scorpius dragged Lily down the dark, abandon corridor. After Friday night, Lily had stayed in her dorm room for two days, hiding from Patrick and the rest of Hogwarts. Kendra had brought her food from the kitchens and Scorpius had visited her every chance he got.

"You're the one that asked me for your help." Scorpius said. He stopped by the tapestry and peeked behind it. He and Lily walked into a secret corridor.

"Yes, but I asked you to try and help me to get back at Patrick. How is sneaking around at night going to do that?" Lily asked. She picked up her pace to keep up his Scorpius.

"You'll see." Scorpius said. He and Lily walked down two more corridors, when he stopped and hid them behind a statue.

"Scorpius, what is going on?"

Scorpius took Lily's hand in his, brought it close to his face, and looked at her watch.

"She should be here any second." He mumbled to himself. He looked down both directions of the corridor.

"Who are you talking about…" Lily was cut off by Scorpius' lips crushing down on hers. Scorpius took his hand that still held Lily's hand and lifted it up. He placed her hand on his shoulder and then moved his hands down to her waist. Scorpius moved Lily so that she was facing him. He brought up his hand to cup her cheek, tilting her head back and deepening the kiss. Lily moaned as Scorpius' tongue slid into her mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy, how many times have I told you that you aren't to be…"

Lily and Scorpius pulled apart to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of them; she looked shocked.

"Miss. Potter…well…this…this...is…just…" McGonagall stuttered. Lily pulled away from Scorpius, trying to hide herself in the shadows. Scorpius still held her hips lightly; Lily felt his hands begin to slowly pull away and land at his side.

"Professor," Scorpius said; he nodded his head towards her as an acknowledgement. Professor McGonagall looked between them and sighed.

"So I guess the rumors are true." McGonagall said; she looked at Lily. Lily saw something flash in her eyes, something that look like sorrow. "But that doesn't explain what you two are doing down here. I know that both of you are aware of the new rule. That even prefects must be in bed before midnight. I really don't want to have to do this, but detention Miss. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall sighed, "Cleaning the library's shelves this Wednesday."

"That would be lovely, Professor." Scorpius grinned. He reached forward and placed a hand on Lily's side, bring her closer to him. McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"What is it with the Potters and the Malfoys always out and about in the late of the night? I bet there isn't a rule your families haven't broken. You two will serve detention separate, so that I know that you both will have time to think about why you are receiving detention." McGonagall said. "Good night." Lily and Scorpius watched at Professor McGonagall walked up to a portrait and disappeared behind it. Lily waited until the portrait closed. She hit Scorpius in the shoulder.

"Are you mad? Why on earth did you do that? Now the entire school is going to find out. I thought we decided to wait to do this in a week or two, and it wasn't going to be like this." Lily ranted. She paced back and forth thinking. Scorpius leaned against the wall watching her, smirking.

"And Patrick will hear about are little encounter, and you will get what you wanted." Scorpius said. Lily paused and turned to look at Scorpius. She slowly thought it through. She ran up and hit him again.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Scorpius groaned. He rubbed his shoulder where Lily hit him.

"You could have told me."

* * *

Lily walked up the stairs away from the Slytherin common room and towards the Great Hall. Lily could almost feel the skip in her step as she went up the stairs. After she and Scorpius had gotten back to the common rooms, she went straight to bed. Lily had to admit it was the best night of sleep she had gotten in three days. Lily walked to the library, where she and Alice had planned to meet. Lily reached the entrance to the library and glanced at her watch.

7:57

_Well, Alice was never one to be on time._ Lily thought to herself. She leaned the right side of her body against the column next to the door, waiting. Lily suddenly felt herself being pulled backwards into two arms; she went rigid.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry. I mean how could he do that to you? You two were so cute together. I thought for sure it would last."

_Good old Alice._

Lily relaxed into Alice's arms and hugged her back. "It's all right, Alice. I'm doing fine." Lily said.

"I know you are, but still…"

"Alice," Lily cut her off. "We already went through this yesterday and the day before that." Lily said. "Can we please just go get some breakfast and treat this day like any other day?"

"Oh, all right." Alice said; her frown slowly turned into a smile. "Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starved." Lily laughed as Alice began to move at a pace between a walk and a jog. Lily caught up with her at the bottom of the staircase. Lily and Alice walked to the entrance of the Great Hall and into the door. The Hall was filled with student's conversations, laughter, and the sounds of owls flying in and out. Lily felt all the eyes in the Hall zoom in and land on her, and just like Voldemort had risen from the grave _again, _the Great Hall died of all noise. Lily gulped; she looked out at everyone, meeting their stares. Little by little, everyone went back to their previous engagements.

"Well, see you in Herbology." Alice said. She rose up and placed a sisterly kiss on Lily's cheek.

"Yeah, see you." Lily mumbled. She began the long journey to the Slytherin table. Lily heard a high pitch laugh. She looked towards where it had come from. The Ravenclaw table. Patrick sat at the end of the table talking to Victoria. Victoria caught Lily's eye and smirked; she leaned forward and kissed Patrick. Lily turned away; she didn't need a mirror to know that her face was probably just as dark as Uncle Ron's hair. No matter how low everyone whispered, Lily heard everything.

"…he was caught in the dirty act, not a scrap of clothing…"

"…he was getting fed up with her friendship to Scorpius…"

"…and now they have to serve detention this Wednesday…"

"…she wouldn't leave her room all weekend…"

"…it's been going on for six months…"

"…she and Scorpius hooked up…"

"…he asked me on a date during the summer vacation…"

"…I heard that she and Scorpius were caught out past curfew…"

Lily found her spot next to Kendra and shrunk down on to her seat. She didn't believe that it would be this bad or that it could get any worse.

"Cheer up, Lilykins. He will be down here in a second." Sebastian said in between bites. Kendra mumbled something under her breath. "What did you say?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing," Kendra smiled. Lily giggled at what she had caught of Kendra's little rant. _"He is a nice, sweet, man with flaws. Really big flaws!"_

"Wait," Lily sat up straight, finally understanding what Sebastian had said. "Who's he?"'

"Morning everyone," Scorpius said. He sat down in the seat next to Lily's and piled his plate high.

"Hello he," Sebastian said. He sent a smirk over at Lily; she glared back at him.

"Hi weirdo," Scorpius replied as he filled his glass with pumpkin juice. "Don't forget, tonight we have quidditch practice before dinner to get the new teammates time to get adjusted." Scorpius said before he began eating.

"Oh, no, that was tonight." Sebastian said; his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why didn't you tell us before? Like this morning in the common room, or last night, or during dinner last night, or lunch yesterday, or yesterday's breakfast…"

"Okay, I get it. I remind you guys about practice." Scorpius said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "A lot." Lily and Kendra burst into a fit of giggles at the scowl on Scorpius' face. Lily looked down at her watch.

"Oh, I better get going. I'm going to be late for potions." Lily said. She began gathering her books into her bag. Kendra gulped her tea down.

"I'll come with you. I have Muggle Studies." Kendra sat up and stood waiting for Lily. Lily was about to stand up, when something caught her wrist. Lily looked down to see Scorpius holding it. Scorpius pulled Lily down, inches away from his lips.

"Don't forget to meet me in the common room before practice." Scorpius uttered loud enough for everyone within a few feet to hear. He lifted her hand, softly brushing his lips against her knuckles.

* * *

Lily barely had time to drop off her books, when Scorpius dragged her out of the Slytherin common room and towards the grounds. Sebastian and Kendra had walked the entire way from the Slytherin common room to the quidditch pitch, talking and giggling about something Lily didn't know about, but she knew it was about her. She wanted to kill them, badly.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" Lily asked. Scorpius held her hand and dragged her down to the quidditch pitch.

"I just want to get to practice early." Scorpius smirked. He looked back at Lily. And Lily saw it.

"Scorpius, what are you up to?" Lily asked. She started to slow her body; she was becoming hesitant.

"Nothing Lily, I just want to get to prac…" Scorpius crushed Lily's lips to his. Scorpius' hands begin to roam over Lily's body. Scorpius let one hand grip her back, while the other slid inside her robe and gripped her hip. Scorpius used his grip on Lily to bring her closer; there was no space between them.

Lily felt herself freeze for a moment, and then her body reacted. Lily's hands roamed up Scorpius' arm, past his neck; Lily grabbed fist full of Scorpius' hair in her hands. Lily felt Scorpius' tongue run along her bottom lip. Lily let him enter. Scorpius' tongue swirled with Lily's. Scorpius grinned against Lily's lips, as he felt her try and fight for domains. Lily moaned as Scorpius' tongue won.

'Scor, you could at least wait until the lights are out!" Sebastian yelled.

Scorpius groaned softly and pulled away. He reached down and placed a kiss on Lily's temple.

"What was that about?" Lily hissed, quietly so no one around heard her. Lily's and Scorpius' breath were coming in little gasps; their chest heaving up and down.

"What? I can't show my girl friend how I much I like her?" Scorpius smirked. Lily started to feel annoyed. He was up to something.

"Oh, there you are Patrick? Patrick?" a voice called.

Lily spun around in Scorpius' arms to face the dressing rooms outside the quidditch pitch. There stood Patrick, glaring. Lily saw that he wasn't even looking at her, but at Scorpius. Patrick's face was bright red. Scorpius' reached down and took Lily's hand.

"Come on, sweetheart, we don't want to be late for practice." Scorpius smirked. Lily was getting a little annoyed with that. Scorpius' dragged Lily past Patrick and into the dressing rooms. Lily waited until they were inside and alone. She turned around and slugged Scorpius' in the shoulder.

"You git."

* * *

Lily walked into the library, trying to go as slow as she could. She had to put books back in their proper places for three hours. Madam Prince pointed her finger at a cart brimming full of books. Lily sighed as she pushed the cart forward.

Hour after hour, Lily put the books away. Lily was counting down the last twenty minutes she had till freedom.

"Come to Hogsmead with me on Saturday."

Lily turned around and saw Scorpius standing there; he was leaning against the bookshelves.

"Um," Lily said, pretending to think about. "No." She placed another book back on the shelf.

"Why not?" Scorpius asked. He went back to stand on two feet and started walking towards Lily.

"Because I have things," Lily said.

"Thing as in homework things or things as in I'm chickening out things." Scorpius asked.

"I'm not chickening out."

"Then come to Hogsmead with me."

Lily heard a cough; she and Scorpius looked behind to see Madam Prince walking towards them. Scorpius took the book from her hand.

"My turn starts." Scorpius said. He placed the book on the shelf. Lily picked her bag off the cart. "So will you go?"

"Scorpius…" Lily sighed.

"Come on Lily. It will be fun. Sebastian and Kendra will come along if you want."

Lily looked between the after dinner crowd and Madam Prince. It seemed like both of them were listening to Lily's answer.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**What do you think? Not one of my best chapters. Thank you Heart of the Phoenix, veronica21, acompletestranger, blackice552, bia13, NatalieWeasley, and pixietixz for reviewing. You guys are great. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 9: Hogsmead**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_So will you go?"_

"_Scorpius…" Lily sighed._

"_Come on Lily. It will be fun. Sebastian and Kendra will come along if you want." _

_Lily looked between the after dinner crowd and Madam Prince. It seemed like both of them were listening to Lily's answer._

"_Sure, why not?"_

* * *

Lily groaned as the light hit her closed eyelids. Lily groped around for her coverlet; she pulled it over her head. Lily snuggled back down into her bed, rejoicing in the fact that it was Saturday.

"Lily get up." a voice said. Lily stilled her motions and listened, startled.

"Kendra? I must be dreaming." Lily said; she still held her blanket over her head.

"And why's that?" Kendra asked. Lily could hear her going through drawers and then closing them.

"The Kendra that I know never gets up this early." Lily said. She sighed as she pushed the covers over her head; they landed at her feet. Lily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. She looked over to the other side of the room to see Kendra. She was sitting in front of the room's vanity. Lily looked at the rest of the dorm occupants. They were all asleep, even Rebecca Nott, who usually was the second one up after Lily. Lily looked back at Kendra. Kendra was dressed in her faded blue jeans and a yellow shirt. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever seen the sunrise?" Lily asked.

"Oh, you're funny." Kendra said; the sarcasm in her voice was thicker than ice. "We have to get going if we're going to have in ready in time for your date with Scorpius in Hogsmead." Kendra said. She applied a powder to her face. "And yes, I have seen the sunrise." Kendra turned around to look at Lily; her cheeks went a small shade of pink. "It's just been a while."

* * *

Lily and Kendra walked into the Great Hall an hour later. Lily felt awkward about the makeover Kendra had given her. She wore a short tan skirt and Kendra's Slytherin green V-neck shirt. Her hair fell in their usually tangles, but were brought back in a small emerald beret.

To Lily, it looked like they were some of the last ones to make it down to breakfast. The dining room was filled with the usual chatter; owls coming in and dropping off the morning post. Lily and Kendra maneuvered their way through the chaos to the Slytherin table. Lily sat down at the first available spot.

"Good morning flower, did someone sleep in this morning?" Sebastian smirked. Lily stuck her tongue out at him then threw a grape into her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes. Ouch!"

Sebastian cried. Scorpius had hit him over the head with his hand. Sebastian began to rub his head and bruised ego. "Leave Lily alone," Scorpius said as he went back to his breakfast. Kendra nudged Lily in the ribs with her elbow.

"Isn't that Orion?" Kendra asked. She pointed up at one of the owls. Lily looked up and saw Orion; he landed in front of Lily and stretched out his leg to her. Lily took the two letters and Daily Prophet from him. She gave him a treat before he took off and disappeared into the bright morning clouds in the ceiling. Lily always wondered where they ceiling ended, since no one had seen it. Lily looked down at her mail. She had a letter from James and one from her parents. She picked up the Daily Prophet and scanned the articles, stopping to read the ones that caught her eye.

_**St. Mungos reported two new deaths and five births on Friday October 1. Turn to page 15.**_

_**The Minister of Magic is talking of negotiations with Australia's Minister of Magic to decide if there will be a stop put towards the Dementor outbreak in Azkaban. Turn to page 4.**_

_**The new rules of illegal quidditch hits instated by the Department of Safety and sighed by the Minister of Magic. Turn to page 7.**_

Lily was about to put that paper away when she saw the last headline.

_**Rita's Corner: James Potter's eighteenth birthday. Turn to page 2.**_

Lily hastily turned to the next page. _What had James done that had gotten him on page 2? _There was a part of Lily that was dying to know; the other half was trying to remember that he was her brother and she _should_ love him no matter what.

**The Famous James Potter turns eighteen.**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Last night was the eighteenth birthday of James Potter. Son of the Boy who Lived and the Tri-wizard Tournament Champion, Harry Potter and Holy Harpies Quidditch Team Retired Captain and Seeker, Ginny Weasley-Potter. Mr. Potter was found to have quite a night. He was given a grand party for himself at the Ministry of Magic. He was surrounded by many women, all of which James seemed very familiar with. James was seen yet once again with Miss. Wood. Miss. Wood has been to the healer herself quite a few times herself. My sources say that she may be pregnant. The two have been cozy with each other for the past two years…**

Lily was about to throw away the paper, when she saw the article underneath it.

**St. Mungos' Charity Ball**

**By: Asteroid Malfoy**

**Last night was the annual St. Mungo's Hospital Charity Ball. Every department from the Ministry of Magic was there. This year it was held at the Ministry due to the stormy weather last night. The Healers of St. Mungo's were given a large donation from the Aurors. Presented by Mr. Potter to Miss. Wood, both are the newest members of each organization. The Ball was quite a success this year. St, Mungo's would like to thank everyone that donated…**

Lily laughed to herself as she finished the article. She remembered her father telling her stories about how The Skeeter Woman was always coming up with new ways to try and get people in trouble. Lily folded the paper back and placed it on the chair next to her.

* * *

Scorpius and Sebastian were waiting in the Three Broomsticks. Scorpius kept jiggling his leg up and down. He wasn't really all that confident Lily would show up. Part of him was thrilled to being doing something like this: the lying, deceit, planning, and all, but there was something about this that made him uneasy.

"Relax mate. They're probably just doing their makeup or something." Sebastian said. He was leaning back in his chair, laughing at Scorpius. "Why are you wearing a coat? It's warm out."

Scorpius looked down at his jacket; he only shrugged. He lifted his glass of butterbeer and took a large gulp. Scorpius heard the door open. He turned around to see Lily and Kendra had just walked in. They walked through the crowd of people and furniture and made it to their table.

"You just had to pick the middle, most crowded part of the room, didn't you?" Kendra scowled; she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Sebastian. He smirked, but Scorpius saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"Of course, can I get you two lovely ladies something to drink?" Sebastian asked. He stood up and made a step towards the bar. Kendra took the chair next to Sebastian now unoccupied one.

"A cherry bomb," Kendra said. Lily sat down in the chair next to Scorpius.

"Lily?" Sebastian asked. Lily shook her head no. Scorpius looked over at her. She looked pale and was rubbing her hands together.

"Lily, you okay?" Scorpius asked. He lifted one of his hands and tugged at hers. He placed them in his hands. "What's wrong?" Scorpius asked; he was never one to worry about girls, but with Lily and Kendra it was different.

"It's nothing…" Lily began. The door open, letting in a cool breeze of air. Scorpius turned in his seat to see Patrick and Victoria come in; they walked to the closes booth and began to snog.

"Do they ever stop?" Kendra scowled. Scorpius looked over at Lily; she was even paler. Scorpius threw two Knuts on the table and stood up. He offered Lily his hand.

"Let get out of here."

Lily looked at Scorpius' hand and then back at Patrick and Victoria. She grabbed Scorpius hand and stood up.

"Okay."

Scorpius led Lily into the crowded mass of people in the streets of Hogsmead. Lily gripped on to Scorpius' hand as he led her through the crowd. Scorpius and Lily didn't say a word as they walked through the many stores of. Scorpius just held Lily's hand, giving her a tight squeeze whenever they pass a couple.

"So what do you want to do?" Lily whispered. She didn't know why, but it made her sad still when she saw Patrick. Scorpius led Lily into Honeydukes. Scorpius went over to make your own sweets. Scorpius added an orange and green liquid into the cauldron. He lifted his stick out of it and let it cool. He made two of them and handed one to Lily. Scorpius went over to the shelves and grabbed seven packages.

"You're going to get all of those?" Lily asked, staring down at them.

"Yeah," Scorpius shrugged. Scorpius walked up to the counter and greeted Mrs. Honeydukes, the wife of Mr. Honeydukes the sixth.

"Well, hello Scorpius," she said. "I see that you're getting the usual. How's school?" She asked she looked at the items and marked something down on her book.

"Good." Scorpius looked over at Lily; he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to his side. "This is Lily Potter." Scorpius said, "My girlfriend."

Mrs. Honeydukes looked Lily up and down and smiled. "You're different than the others. In a good way of course," she added when she saw Lily's face. "You must be James and Albus' little sister."

"Yes, I am." Lily said.

"I know those two boys too well. James basically saved my business through his years at Hogwarts, with how much candy he bought." Mrs. Honeydukes sighed, remembering something. She looked back as Lily and Scorpius. "Well, you two have a fun day. I hope to see you soon."

Lily and Scorpius walked out into the streets and began walking again.

"So how are your parents?" Scorpius asked; he began eating the sweet he had gotten.

"Good. James just turned eighteen." Lily said. "What about yours?"

"They seem okay, but my dad is having a rough time right now. My grandmother is ill." Scorpius said. Lily reached forward and grasped his forearm.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. What about Isla? How is she?"

Scorpius and Lily talked for the next three hours. They walked around Hogsmead; they sat down near the town's main square and hanged out there. Lily and Scorpius talked about their family, quidditch, school, the future. Lily noticed the more and more she talked to Scorpius; the more she began to realize what they had in common. Scorpius made Lily laugh so hard that it began to hurt some times. Scorpius and Lily stopped to rest their legs; they sat down at a bench in front of Hogsmead's garden.

"I have to admit, I was a little worried when I asked you to do this." Lily said. Her foot played with the dirt. Scorpius watched her movements.

"And why's that?"

"Well, you're Scorpius Malfoy. I mean you have a different girlfriend every other week." Lily said.

"Lily," Lily looked at Scorpius. Scorpius grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You don't have to worry about me," he said. "I would never do anything to hurt any of my friends. Besides," Scorpius grinned. "It's only every other month, you got a month and two weeks left."

"Scorpius!" Lily reached forward and began to hit him playfully on his shoulders and chest. They both burst out laughing.

"Lily!"

Lily and Scorpius stopped and looked towards the voice. It was Ella and Alice. Lily looked back at Scorpius, guiltily.

"Um…Scorpius…um…" Lily mumbled. Her face was growing bright red.

"Go, I'll see you tonight." Scorpius said; he nudged Lily towards her friends. Lily's smile was instant.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Lily hoped off her seat and began to make her way to Ella and Alice, when she saw an older couple walking down the street. The man lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it; she kissed his cheek in return. Lily turned back around and headed back to Scorpius.

Scorpius stood and wiped the dirt from his clothes. "Lily?" Scorpius said, startled. Lily ran up to and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, for everything." Lily said. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Scorpius' hands came up and held her to him. She leaned forward and gave him another kiss. Scorpius and Lily pulled away staring at each other. "See you tonight," Lily called as she ran over to a shocked looking Alice and Ella.

* * *

"I didn't think you were going to show." Albus yelled. Lily looked up and saw that he was already in the air on his broom.

"I always do. Don't I?" Lily yelled back. She mounted her broom and flew into the air. She loved the feeling the air soaring past her, caressing her face. She flew up to fly with Albus. She and Albus flew around the quidditch pitch. Racing across the pitch, flying through the hoops at the end, teaching each other new tricks that they had learned. Albus slowed down after three hours and began a slow descend towards the ground. Lily caught up to him; he looked puzzled.

"Al, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"You're happy, right?" Albus asked; he had yet to make eye contact with her.

"Yes."

"But this thing with Patrick and Scorpius…" Albus trailed off.

"Al, if I ever have a problem, I always have you." Lily said; she had heard his speech so many times from Teddy, James, and Albus.

"I love you, Lily. Always have, always will," Albus said.

"I know, Al. I love you too." Lily said.

* * *

Lily walked down from her dorm and into the common room. She walked over to the sofas in front of the fireplace. Sebastian and Scorpius were playing around of wizard chess. Kendra sat on the love seat next to Sebastian; she was reading what look like the _Hogwarts a History II. _Lily sat down on the arm chair across from her.

"Knight to E-5," Scorpius said. The knight moved forward and destroyed Sebastian's queen. Sebastian groaned. Kendra patted his knee, still reading the book. Scorpius looked over at her and smiled. Lily didn't even have time to say hi, before he was back to playing the game. Lily opened the letters she received this morning and began to read them.

_Dear Little Lily, _

_You're the greatest little sister for thinking of me on my birthday. I can't wait to use these. How did you get season tickets for the Holy Harpies? I will support them faithfully in your absence. Maybe when you come home we can go see one of their quidditch matches? Auror training is hard, but I'm having fun. How's school? How is your quidditch team this year? You better kick Albus butt. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love James_

Lily smiled as she placed the letter down. She picked up her parent' letter and began to read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_We miss you dearly, honey. I hope school is going okay. I have been having a good time at work; quidditch season starts back up this week, so I will be busy. Your father and the Minister are traveling back and forth from Australia, trying to fix the Dementor error. But all is well. Your father and I can't wait to see you this holiday. How is quidditch going? How are Kendra, Ella, and Alice? How are you and Patrick?_

_Love Mum and Dad_

* * *

It took everything in Lily to get up on Monday morning. Scorpius, Sebastian, and Kendra had convinced her to play quidditch all day yesterday. Kendra and Sebastian verse Lily and Scorpius. Lily was really beginning to regret that amazing catch she had yesterday. She had been in freefall towards the ground, the snitch within her grasp. Then Scorpius started yelling at her to pull up. Lily grabbed the snitch, and then she saw the ground, six inches away from her face. Lily jerked her broom up. Her back ended up scraping against the ground; she fell off her broom and slid across the grass.

Scorpius had been the first one off his broom and at Lily's side. Her breathe caught in her throat when Scorpius' fingers ran up and down her neck and head, looking for injuries. The way his fingers felt when they ran through her hair. Lily then realized that it was Scorpius and began to mentally scowl at herself. The rest of the day the spent out by the lake. Scorpius would always stop and check on her. It would almost be sweet, expect Lily knew it was just to fool Sebastian and Kendra to make them think they truly were a couple.

Lily got out of her bed and changed in the dorm's bathrooms. She walked back out and grinned. Kendra was still fast asleep. Lily knew exactly what she was going to do. She crawled on to Kendra's bed and began to shake Kendra gently.

"Kendra, Sebastian just told me the most exciting news." Lily said. "Kendra wake up. Don't you want to know Sebastian's exciting news?" Lily said; she shook Kendra a little harder.

"What? What is it?" Kendra mumbled, still asleep.

"He's going out with Professor McGonagall." Lily said.

"He's what?" Kendra cried. She jumped out off her bed, almost making Lily fall off in the process. "What did you say?" Kendra asked.

"He's going out with Professor McGonagall." Lily giggled.

"Why you little…" Kendra jumped on Lily and began tickling her.

Thirty minutes later, Lily and Kendra entered the Great Hall. They made their way to Slytherin's table. Lily sat down next to Scorpius. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Trouble, ten o'clock," Scorpius whispered against her skin. Lily looked over to see Patrick coming towards them; he looked mad. His face was red, his shoulders were hunched, and he was clutching his fist. Scorpius went back to eating his breakfast. Lily began to dish herself some fruit and bread.

"Malfoy," Patrick said; the furry and anger could be heard in just Scorpius' name.

"Yes Clark." Scorpius asked. Patrick handed Scorpius a letter. Scorpius took it and read it. Scorpius went red with anger.

"I booked the pitch for us on Thursday two weeks ago. Just because you're a bloody stupid git…" Scorpius began to yell.

"Scorpius," Lily said. She reached forward and grabbed his hand that was on the table, crushing the letter. "It's okay. We still have practice two times this week. We'll be fine." Lily said. Without thinking, her hand began rubbing Scorpius' trying to sooth him.

"Fine you can have the pitch on Thursday, but don't let this happen again." Scorpius said. Lily broke her gaze away from Scorpius' and looked at Patrick. Patrick wasn't looking at either of them. He was starring at Lily's hand on Scorpius'. He nodded and stormed away. Scorpius went back to his breakfast and made conversation with Sebastian; he seemed like he was pleased about something.

Lily ate a strawberry and then saw Orion. He flew down to land in front of her and held out his leg. Lily reached forward and took the letter and Daily Prophet from his leg. Lily took two letters out of her robes and latched them onto Orion's leg. She patted his head and rubbed his neck.

"Can you give these to Mum and James?" Lily asked. She handed him a treated. Orion hooted and then took off, flying farther and farther away from Lily. Lily took the letter and saw that it was from Teddy. She opened the Daily Prophet and gasped.

"What is it, Lily?" Kendra asked. Lily dropped the Daily Prophet onto the table so everyone could see. There on the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of her and Scorpius, kissing. The picture was of Lily and Scorpius in Hogsmead. Scorpius' hands were on her hips, while hers were wrapped around his neck. They kissed and then pulled away to look at each other.

**Rita's Conner: A Malfoy and a Potter**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**I was in Hogsmead this Saturday; I was having a dull day at the new story Madam Damien's Dresses. When I saw the most shocking thing I have ever seen. Scorpius Malfoy was tongue tied with Lily Potter, the youngest daughter of the Chosen One. It is no secret that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were enemies in school at Hogwarts. This is a tragic story of forbidden love. How are Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy taking it? Especially since my sources say that Scorpius has proposed. When is the future day? What is her dress going to look like? More on page 3… **

* * *

**What do you think? I need a first name to go with the surname Wood. A little bit longer than the others, but I don't think you guys mind. It might be a while before my next review with school starting and cross country. Thank you tez-chan, veronica21, pixiestixz, bia13, Ninja Potter, Goose 1998, TwilighterFanpirelover, xoxtruegryfindorxox for reviewing. You guys are great. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 10: Slytherin verses Hufflepuff **

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_What is it, Lily?" Kendra asked. Lily dropped the Daily Prophet onto the table so everyone could see. There on the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of her and Scorpius, kissing. The picture was of Lily and Scorpius in Hogsmead. Scorpius' hands were on her hips, while hers were wrapped around his neck. They kissed and then pulled away to look at each other. _

_**Rita's Conner: A Malfoy and a Potter**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_**I was in Hogsmead this Saturday; I was having a dull day at the new story Madam Damien's Dresses. When I saw the most shocking thing I have ever seen. Scorpius Malfoy was tongue tied with Lily Potter, the youngest daughter of the Chosen One. It is no secret that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were enemies in school at Hogwarts. This is a tragic story of forbidden love. How are Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy taking it? Especially since my sources say that Scorpius has proposed. When is the future day? What is her dress going to look like? More on page 3… **_

* * *

Lily pushed the paper away slowly. The words began to sink into her head. _Tongue tied. Enemies in school. Forbidden Love. Scorpius proposed. _Lily was feeling queasy. Lily stood up from her chair and began to walk away. All she saw was the door of the Great Hall. Everything else was a blur. Lily kept walking and walking. Lily finally realized were she was when she splashed the cold water on her face. She was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Lily cupped her hands again under the water. She brought it up to her face and splashed herself.

The cold droplets punctured the pores in Lily's face. The cold was like electric shocks going through her body, demanding that she respond. Lily became aware that someone was pounding at the door.

"Lily, open the bloody door now or I will blow it to pieces."

Lily walked over and opened the door. Albus stood outside the girl's bathroom. His hand was lift to pound on the door again. He looked flustered.

"There you are. Scorpius sent me after you. He said that you just walked off. He seemed pretty worried." Albus said; he looked Lily over. "Lily, what's wrong?" Albus said. He reached forward and dragged Lily into his arms. Lily felt herself collapse against his chest. She threw her arms around his neck to keep from falling to the ground.

"I told…them…We were…taking…a break…I didn't…want…to have…to tell…them. Now what…are they going…to think? Dad is…going to hate…me." Lily sobbed. The tears poured down Lily's cheek and onto Albus' shirt. He pulled her tighter to him.

"Lily, what are you talking about?" Albus asked; he ran his fingers along Lily's hair, rubbing it down. "Mum and Dad aren't going to hate you." Lily clung to Albus as she waited for her breathing to slow down. She took a deep breath and looked up at Albus.

"Mum and Dad asked about Patrick. I told them we were taking a break. I didn't want to have to tell them yet. And now they're going to find out from the Skeeter woman. Mum is going to be upset that I didn't tell her, and Dad is going to be mad that I'm with Scorpius. A Malfoy." Lily said. Albus looked into Lily's eyes; he brushed away her tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Lily, they will love you no matter what. Yes, they will be upset by the way they found out, but Mum and Dad will understand. And Dad isn't going to be mad at you; he's just going to think that Malfoy cursed you into doing it or something." Albus smirked. Lily let out a choke laugh.

"Yeah or something."

* * *

The week went by slowly. After her talk with Albus she went to classes and then during lunch she sent a new letter to her parents. She told them about her and Patrick breaking up, and how Scorpius was being a really good friend trying to get her mind off him. One thing led to another and they ended up dating. Lily felt terrible about lying, but there was no way she was telling them the truth.

Lily woke up Saturday morning and made her way down to the Great Hall. Her nerves were all jumbled up. Today was the first quidditch meet of the year. Slytherin verse Hufflepuff. And all Lily could think about was how her breakfast didn't want to stay down.

Lily was one of the last ones in the quidditch dressing rooms. Sebastian sat in a corner tossing a ball back and forth in between his hands. Daniel sat on one of the benches, looking like he had just seen a ghost. Which he probably had. Kendra stood in front of the mirror doing her hair. Scorpius was nowhere to be seen.

Lily walked over to Kendra. She was adding the last touches to her hair. Kendra took on little stand of hair and used her wand to make it stay down.

"Why does it matter? You're just going to get all windblown and sweaty." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Because I can. That's why." Kendra said.

"That doesn't make scene."

"Who said it had to?" Kendra said; she turned and winked at Lily and made her way over to sit at one of the benches. Lily looked in the mirror and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She walked over to the benches and sat down to Daniel.

"You okay?" Lily asked. He looked even worse. He only nodded. "It's okay to be nervous. My first time, I flew straight into the other seeker and completely misses the snitch." Lily laughed. "It probably doesn't help that he was my brother and never lets me forget."

Daniel had yet to respond to Lily's story. Lily reached forward and patted him on the shoulder. Daniel sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I just don't want to make him regret his decision." Daniel said.

"Who?"

"Scorpius. Everyone said he was stupid to choose me. I don't want to screw this up and make him upset. I don't want the rest of the team upset either. I don't know what to do. I just don't want to disappoint anyone." Daniel said.

"Daniel, you're not going to disappoint anyone, especially Scorpius." Lily said. The door opened to reveal Scorpius. He walked in putting on his dragon hide keeper gloves. Lily turned towards him.

"All right team, this is the first game of the year. This is our time to show them what Slytherin is made of. This is our time to show them that we will not show them mercy on the pitch. This is our time to win." Scorpius said. He grabbed his broom and walked over to the door. One by one, everyone followed him out of the room and out onto the pitch. Lily fell in step behind Sebastian; she was last in line as always.

Lily walked out onto the pitch. The pitch was filled with students. Lily felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She took and deep breath and mounted her broom. Lily soared through the air. She flew around the pitch. She saw the others were doing the same.

"Welcome to another year of quidditch. I'm your commentator Leo Jordan. Today is Slytherin verses Hufflepuff…" the voice was hard to hear as Lily flew farther up. She heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle. Lily watched as she released the bludgers. She flew up on her broom. Scorpius and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands. Madam Hooch threw the quaffle in the air. Lily grew anxious as the game began. Lily flew around the pitch scanning the area for the golden snitch. She had gotten two glimpse of it, but lost sight after some other players had gotten in her way.

"Sebastian Zabini passes to Kendra Barrie. Kendra Barrie just misses Edward Perkins. She aims…and…she…makes it! Kendra scored another point for Slytherin. That puts Slytherin at 90 to 40…"

Lily saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye. She leaned her weight forward on the broom, pushing herself towards it. The wind wiped her in the face as she went. She felt herself getting closer and closer.

"…It looks like Lily Potter has seen the snitch…Kyle Prahl is right behind her…It going to be close…Which seeker will get the snitch first and win…"

Lily felt the rider behind her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. She leaned closer to her broom, pushing forward. Her hand reached forward towards the snitch; it was within her grasp. She felt something hit her. She tore her eyes off the snitch and looked back. Kyle was right behind her and he looked like he was going to try and collide with her again. Lily's out reached hand fell back onto her broom and griped on.

"…And look at that nasty display. Kyle Prahl is throwing some nasty pushes…Why of all…The lowest…Things…"

Kyle slammed into Lily again. Her left foot lost its hold on the broom. She began to slip off her broom. Lily slid; her body held onto her broom, one leg wrapped around the broomstick and her hands holding on for dear life. Lily pulled herself up slowly. She was almost back on when she saw the ground. She was a good four hundred meters off the ground. Lily felt sick.

"…Prahl is trying to kill Potter…That git…Someone should teach that git you don't treat any opponent that way. Even if their beating you. That bloody git…"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, but that was really low…"

Lily's left foot caught the broomstick again. She lifted herself slowly and then slid back on. Lily sat there for a few seconds trying to catch her breath. She looked down and saw Kyle chasing the snitch. Lily reached forward grabbed the tip of her broomstick and pushed forward. She was in downward spiral towards the snitch and the ground. She was even with Kyle. They got closer and closer to the ground. Kyle pulled up, trying to pull away from the ground. Lily kept going till the last second, she pulled up. She reached out her hand…and…grabbed the snitch.

"Lily Potter has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins!"

Lily looked down at her hand and saw the snitch nestled inside. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly descended down to the ground. She landed on the ground; her feet hitting it with a thud.

"Lily, that was amazing!"

Lily turned around to collide into Kendra's arms. Lily could hear the cheering and chants around her. All she wanted to do was go to the Slytherin common rooms and slid into a nice warm bath. Let the water sooth her now aching muscles. Kendra released Lily. Lily was about to walk towards the dressing rooms, when two sets of arms came behind her and lifted her into the air.

"Potter! Potter! Potter!" they chanted.

Sebastian and the new chaser were holding Lily in the air. They began walking her away from the dressing rooms and towards the large group of students. Lily groaned a protest that no one listened to.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around to see a little girl running towards her. Lily pounded on Sebastian's shoulder. Slowly, he put her back on the ground. Lily knelled on the ground, waiting for the little girl. She ran all the way up to Lily and jumped onto her. She wrapped her arms around Lily's neck. Lily sat shocked and then wrapped her arms around the little girl.

The little girl pulled away from Lily. She was a tiny thing. Her hair fell down along her back in a wild mess. Her smile was that of a child playing with mischief. Her eyes swarmed with the grey storms Lily had become accustomed to. Isla Malfoy.

"Isla! There you are!"

Lily and Isla pulled away to see Scorpius. His hair was blown in each direction. Sweat gathered at his brow and trickled slowly down his cheeks. His right cheek looked a little purple. His lopsided smirk was there. His eyes swirling like the ocean's waves.

Isla pulled away from Lily and ran to Scorpius. Scorpius grabbed her as she jumped. He raised her into the air and brought her close for a hug. Lily watched as the little girl's hands wrapped tightly around Scorpius. They talked back and forth. Scorpius reached down and kissed her on her nose.

They reminded her of her and her brothers. The familiar ache grew in Lily's heart. They looked so cute together. Scorpius looked over at Lily and saw her watching them. He smiled and began walking towards her.

"Isla, you remember Lily, Gracie's cousin, don't you?" Scorpius asked. Isla nodded; she held a tight grip on Scorpius' robes, her head resting on his chest. Lily stepped forward and rubbed her hand up and down Isla's back.

"Hello Isla. How are you?" Lily asked.

"Good," Isla said. She snuggled into Scorpius' chest; she peeked out at Lily and smiled. Lily smiled back.

"Isla! How many times have I told you? You can't run away like that." Lily turned around to see a tall, regal woman walking towards them. Narcissa Malfoy. She strolled right up to the group. Isla hid her head into Scorpius' uniform. Scorpius smirked down at her. Narcissa reached over and placed a kiss on Scorpius' brow. "A very good game, Scorpius. Your father would have been proud. You too, Miss…?" Narcissa said.

"Lil…" Lily was cut off by Scorpius.

"Grandmother, this is my…girlfriend, Lily Potter. Lily this is my Grandmother." Scorpius said. Narcissa looked at Lily. Her eyes were staring and scrutinizing Lily up and down. Her eye finally came up to look Lily in the face. Lily let her head drop forward, trying to hide herself.

"You play very well, Miss Potter." Narcissa said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Lily said. Her eyes peered out from under her bangs, looking at the older woman. Lily saw something soften in her eyes.

"Please call me, Narcissa."

* * *

Lily walked down the down the stairs from her dorm room and into the Slytherin common room. Everyone had been invited to celebrate Slytherin's victory. Lily maneuvered her way through the crowd. She was pressed tightly in between people as she moved her way towards the fireplace. Lily saw Kendra sitting on the arm chair next to the fire. She stared intently at the fire. Lily looked at the sofa. Scorpius sat there relaxed, reading a letter. Lily stepped over a box filled with Honeydukes' sweets and sat next to him. Scorpius was grinning like a mad fool.

"What's that?" Lily asked. Scorpius cocked his head to the side. Lily saw something of a flicker in his eyes. He handed Lily the letter.

"Isla." Scorpius stated simply. Lily raised an eyebrow as she took the letter. She looked down at the picture and began to grin too. Isla had drawn a picture of Scorpius. He was on his broom playing quidditch. He would grab the flying quaffle and throw it to someone and then cheered. Lily looked at who he was throwing the quaffle to. It was a little girl with long flowing white hair. Isla. On the bottom of the picture she had written: I love Scorpius. Her 'r' was backwards in Scorpius.

Lily looked back up at Scorpius. During the time she had been looking at the drawing, his arm had snaked its way around Lily's shoulders. His thumb rubbing soft, slow circles into her shoulder. He was reading a letter addressed: Dear Son. Lily held the drawing as Scorpius continued to read. Kendra still looked puzzled.

"Kendra are you oka…?" Lily began. The common room door opened to reveal Sebastian…and Rebecca Nott. Sebastian was given a few handshakes and cheers as he walked in. He started a conversation with one of the seventh years. Lily watched as Rebecca looked right at Kendra and smirked. Rebecca reached forward and ran her hand down Sebastian's arm. Sebastian seemed ignorant of it until she turned him around and kissed him. The kiss was openmouthed and sloppy. The older students at the party cheered them on and called out some comments.

Lily looked over at Kendra. A swarm of tears had made its way down her cheeks. Kendra stood out of her chair and began to make her way into the crowd. Lily watched as she made her way to the girl's dorm room.

"Kendra…" Lily called. She pushed herself off the sofa, when she felt a warm restraint on her wrist. Lily looked to see that it was Scorpius' hand. Scorpius was looking at Sebastian. Lily turned around to see that Sebastian had pulled away from Rebecca. He was watching Kendra leave.

"Kendra wait!" Sebastian yelled. He jumped over the arm chair she had been sitting at and chased after her. Lily slowly fell back down onto the sofa next to Scorpius. Scorpius was back to reading his letter.

"How did you know?" Lily asked.

"He talks in his sleep."

* * *

Lily was walking to the Owlery to see Orion. The Sunday morning was cold and crisp. Mildew still covered the school grounds like a blanket. Lily walked up the steps slowly as she made her way up the stairs. Orion could always be found on the top landing. Over the past few days the letters she had received from her family were all the same. Asking if she was actually dating Scorpius Malfoy. In the end, she and Scorpius had decided to keep the charade going just a little bit longer.

Lily found Orion perched on the window seal of the tallest landing. She walked over to him and saw that a letter was tied around his leg. He held it out to Lily when he saw her. Lily untied the letter from his leg. She began to stroke his feathers as she read the letter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_How are you? Mum has told me of you and Scorpius. I'm sorry of the way it happened, but I know my cousin will treat you good. I have something to ask you, well actually Gwyneth does. I proposed last night, and she said yes. Don't tell Mum and Dad though. We're having dinner with them on Tuesday; we're telling them then. Gwyn wants to know if you will be one of her bridesmaids. She loves you so much. We have decided to have a spring wedding. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your most favorite, happiest brother, Teddy_

_PS- I heard you plummeted Hufflepuff to the ground. Good job!_

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you evillygood, Goose1998, Natalie Weasley, Maria, Heart of the Phoenix, veronica21, bia 13, Ninja Potter, tez-chan, xoxtruegryffindorxox, fire and scorpion, and hpgrl95 for reviewing. You guys are great. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 11: Bad Blood**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

_Dearest Lily,_

_How are you? Mum has told me of you and Scorpius. I'm sorry of the way it happened, but I know my cousin will treat you good. I have something to ask you, well actually Gwyneth does. I proposed last night, and she said yes. Don't tell Mum and Dad though. We're having dinner with them on Tuesday; we're telling them then. Gwyn wants to know if you will be one of her bridesmaids. She loves you so much. We have decided to have a spring wedding. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your most favorite, happiest brother, Teddy_

_PS- I heard you plummeted Hufflepuff to the ground. Good job!_

* * *

Lily watched as the leaves of autumn fell to the ground. How the snowflakes covered the grounds in a nice blanket to a heavy coverlet. November had paced by slowly. Lily grew excited at December grew closer and closer. Quidditch practice had gone on break two weeks ago. But OWLs had started just last week. Every teacher that Lily had was pounding on the homework.

Lily scrawled the date on her potions paper. _November 30__th__._ Lily hadn't told anyone what tomorrow would mean to her, but Kendra, Alice, and Ella had been hinting at things. Sebastian and Scorpius had sat back clueless. Lily was dying for her birthday. She would be sixteen. Another year closer to seventeen. Another year closer to being out in the world.

"Lily," Ella said. "You need to add three goat toes, not four."

Lily looked back down at her cauldron. It had turned brown. Nothing like the light lavender it had been. Lily sighed. She picked up her wand and cleaned out the contents of her cauldron. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, has Scorpius hinted at what he is going to get for you tomorrow?" Kendra asked. Lily and Kendra were walking down the staircase from the library to the Slytherin common room. The day had gone by slowly for Lily just as she knew it would. After potions, she had to take an examine in Transfiguration. That the teacher just happened to forgot to tell them about. And at Lunch, Sebastian had accidently spilled pumpkin juice on her skirt. Scorpius had cleaned it up for her with a flick of his wand before anyone had noticed. But just under Lily's skirt, her leg was still sticky.

"I don't even know if he knows it's my birthday." Lily said. Kendra stopped; Lily ran right into the back of her. Lily fell backwards on to the staircase. She fell to land on her butt on one of the stairs. Kendra spun around to face Lily.

"What do you mean, he doesn't know? He's your boyfriend. His gift is supposed to be important one you receive!" Kendra cried. Lily rolled her eyes. She pushed off the stairs and stood up. She brushed her butt gently, trying to regain feeling.

"I mean. I didn't want Scorpius to do something overboard. So I didn't tell him." Lily said. She fixed her robes and moved passed Kendra and down the stairs. Lily could her Kendra's feet pounding on the stairs behind her.

"Lily, he's going to be upset that you didn't tell him." Kendra said. Lily laughed.

"Kendra, he would have just wasted his time trying to get me something. I want him to worry about his NEWTs not my birthday." Lily said. Lily and Kendra were walking down the long corridor towards the Slytherin common room. Lily saw Sebastian walk out of one of the connecting corridors. He walked towards Lily and Kendra. Lily saw his lopsided grin that he wore every time he saw Kendra. They had become inseparable since they got together. Lily remembered how just last week her and Scorpius had been in the library studying, on their way out, they had seen Madam Prince lecturing them about what a library is used for. Kendra's face flushed with embarrassment. While Sebastian stood there by her, a few bright red mark on his neck. Sebastian reached down and kissed Kendra on the forehead; they continued their way towards the common room.

"Sebastian, tell Lily that Scorpius would rather give more attention to her then the NEWTs." Kendra said. Her face wrinkled into a frown as she stared at Lily.

"I don't know. Lily might have some competition when it comes to that." Sebastian smirked at Lily.

"Sebastian!" Kendra cried. She reached over and hit Sebastian in the arm. Lily laughed. Lily was reminded of what happen back about three weeks ago.

* * *

_Lily was walking back from the Prefect's bathroom, when she had heard voices. Kendra and Sebastian were off studying at the library. Alice had to tutor one of her fellow house mates, and Ella and Scorpius had prefect round. That left Lily alone. She had decided to take a long bath in the Prefect's bathroom._

_Lily turned around the corner and made her way back towards the Slytherin common room. She finally saw who was talking. Scorpius and Victoria Roberts. Scorpius held her hands in his tight grip. They were staring into each other eyes. Lily felt the heat rise up to her eyes and cheeks. Tears were burning her eyes. Lily turned around to go the other way to the common rooms, when she caught Scorpius voice._

_"Victoria, how many times must I tell you? I don't want to get back with you. I'm happy with Lily." Scorpius said through clenched teeth. Lily stopped; she spotted the tapestry next to her. She slid behind it._

_"Come on, Scorpius. I thought you of all people would like having two girls fighting over you. I know she isn't satisfying you in the ways I use to. And we both know that Clark hasn't been able to satisfy me for a while." Victoria cooed. She reached up to kiss Scorpius. He pulled back._

_"Lily doesn't have to fight anyone for me, and I don't want her to. I'm glad that you're not getting what you want, but I'm sure getting what I want." Scorpius glared down at Victoria. "I'm going to say this one more time. I'm with Lily. I'm happy with Lily. I wouldn't give up are relationship up even if my grandfather asked me to." Scorpius said. Victoria's face lit up in surprise._

_"But Scorpius your grandfather is in charge of what you inherit…" Victoria said._

_"I don't bloody care." Scorpius said; his voice filled with venom. "I'm with Lily. And that's that."_

_Lily had waited in the common rooms for Scorpius to return. Kendra and Sebastian sat on the couch next to her playing wizard chess. A few people sat around the common room. Each minute felt like an eternity as she waited for him. When the common room portrait opened, Scorpius walked in. He spotted Lily by the fire. He walked over and grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up. He placed a small fierce kiss on her lips. Lily saw the fire in his eyes as he placed her back on the chair. He walked away, mumbling about taking a bath._

* * *

"I'm only kidding, Kendra. Lily doesn't have any competition when it comes to Scorpius." Sebastian said. He walked along side Kendra; their fingers intertwined. He grinned down at Lily. "But did you honestly think that lover boy was not going to know about your birthday?"

* * *

Lily's eyelids open one by one the next morning. She sighed as she stretched out in her bed. Today was her birthday. Lily sat up in her bed and looked at her chest sitting at the end of the bed. Presents were stacked on top of each other. Lily's eyebrows raised at the number of how many there was. Lily crawled forward and grabbed the top present. She opened the letter.

_To Miss Lily, Have a Happy Birthday, From Kreature._

Lily opened the package to see a small knitted pair of gloves. They were silver and blue; Lily grinned. She continued to open the rest of her presents. They were all beautiful and wonderful gifts. Lily had smiled at the gift she had gotten from Grandma Weasley. It was a beautifl sweater, that Uncle Ron would have disapproved of.

Lily had opened her last present when she showed up. Flying through the open window by Lily's bed, she came in. She landed on the perch Lily had for Orion. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her beautiful black feathers covered her body. She looked like she always did when Lily saw her. Her eyes were the color of the midnight, blue, night sky. Lily had been scared that she wasn't going to show. She reached out her leg for Lily. Lily untied the long box from her leg. Lily grabbed a treat from her bed stand and gave it to her. She took it from Lily and took off through the window. Lily untied the white bow and opened the box. The letter lay on top of the tissue paper. Lily flipped it over to read it.

_Happy Birthday, Lily_

Lily pushed the tissue paper back to see the flower. It was beautiful. It was a pure white flower with streaks of green. The swirls of green in the flower reminded Lily of a storm. Lily let the flower fall against her rose; she sniffed it. It smelt like apples and green grass. Lily closed her eyes and fell back against her pillows. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Please…Please, Sebastian." Kendra whined. Kendra was pulling on Sebastian's arm, begging him to come with her. She stopped tugging and gave him a pout. Lily giggled at the couple. They were walking down one of the few streets in Hogsmead. The snow began to nip at Lily's face. The cold sensation sent shivers down her back.

"That isn't fair. You know I can't say no to that face." Sebastian sighed.

"So don't." Kendra laughed. She reached forward and kisses Sebastian lightly on the lips. She began to pull away when Sebastian reached out and tightened his grip on her. He dragged her back forward and kissed her deeply. Lily turned away from them. They were doing that all the time now. Lily was becoming really annoyed when she saw Scorpius. He looked up and caught her eye; the lopsided smirk was on his face as always. Lily smiled back. Scorpius walked all the way up to Lily and reached up and kissed her lightly on her temple. The kiss sent more shivers down Lily's back. Scorpius pulled back to loop his arm with Lily's. They fell back in step with Kendra and Sebastian.

"How was your meeting with the Headmistress?" Lily asked. She watched Scorpius' hand rub small soothing circles into her hand that was covered by Kreature's present.

"It was good. We talked about new things we can do when we come back home from holiday and stuff like that. Professor McGonagall told as we are doing good jobs as Heads. That's about it." Scorpius said. He looked down at her laughed.

"What? What is it?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, just something Rose told me." Scorpius said. He lifted Lily's hand; he kissed it gently. Lily was still staring at him.

"Does that mean you're not going to tell me?"

"Yep," Scorpius said. He walked down the street with Lily. He led her by the grip he had on her hand. He would squeeze Lily's hand every so often. Lily didn't understand it, but it was something she had learned to live with. It was just one of the many things Scorpius did.

"Git." Lily giggled. They were in a deserted part of Hogsmead. Scorpius pulled her up to his body. His breath ticked her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. This felt so right. So good. _Wait. _This was Scorpius. Not a boyfriend. He was only a friend doing her a really good favor. She couldn't like him like this. She couldn't fall in love with him. She just couldn't.

"Well, now that you say that, I'm not sure I want to give you your gift." Scorpius smirked.

"My gift?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't know when your birthday is? Come on Lily, give me some credit." Scorpius led Lily over to one of the benches. Lily sat down and noticed a funny fact. This was the exactly the same bench they had sat on their first visit to Hogsmead together. Lily smiled at the memory of them sitting here and talking for hours, and then the kiss. _Wait. Snap out of it Lily._ Lily scolded herself.

Scorpius reached into his robes and pulled out a small package. He handed it to Lily. Lily slowly took it from his hands. The wrapping felt like silk against her skin. She pulled at the white bow tied on it. Finally Lily opened the present; she gasped. It was a ring. Lily looked up at Scorpius. His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"If you get on your knees right now, I will kill you." Lily said. She looked down at the ring. It was a beautiful pearl. White sliver came up and made a beautiful design around it. They looked like tiny tree branches coming up to protect its one blossom. Lily took a deep breath; to realize that she had been holding it.

"Scorpius…it's so beautiful…the pearl…" Lily uttered in amassment. Scorpius chuckled. He reached forward and took the ring box from Lily. He plucked the ring out of its case and picked up Lily's hand; he slid in on slowly watching her. Lily stared down at his fingers as they slid on the ring. Scorpius lifted her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Happy Birthday, Lily." Scorpius said. Lily and Scorpius sat up from the bench and started walking again. Lily noticed that he hadn't dropped her hand yet. They walked leisurely down the streets. They talked about the things that were troubling them and things that had made them happy this week. Scorpius had stopped right outside Honeydukes. There was a poster of about a new shipment of fairy sugar sweets.

"Umm…Do mind waiting where for a second. Isla really likes them…and…I…would…" Scorpius began to stutter. Lily laughed at him; she gave him a shove towards the door.

"Just go and hurry." Lily called. Lily walked over to the store next to Honeydukes and looked in at its display in the window.

"I get it you were mad. Now just drop the git and we can get back together." A voice said, startling Lily. Lily turned around and slammed into a man's chest. Patrick Clark's chest. Lily stepped back and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You and Scorpius, you can break it off. I'm willing to give it another try. I missed you, Lily." Patrick took a step closer to Lily, raising his hand to cup her cheek. Lily jerked back.

"Patrick, I'm with Scorpius. I'm with Scorpius because I like him." Lily took a deep breath. "Now leave me alone." Lily made a move to step around Patrick and leave. Patrick grabbed her arm and stopped her. He dragged her up roughly and pushed her against his chest.

"You little slut!" Patrick gritted in between clenched teeth; his grip tightened on Lily's arm.

"Patrick, please let go." Lily cried. Her fingers pried at this hand on her arm. His grip tightened even harder.

"You little slut, how could you even think…"

"Get your bloody hands off her, Clark!"

Lily turned desperately to see Scorpius walking out of Honeydukes. Scorpius walked up and gently began to pull Lily out of Patrick's grasp. Patrick's glare switched from Lily to Scorpius. Scorpius pushed Lily behind him and moved his way towards Patrick. Lily grabbed onto Scorpius' hand, holding him close. Lily saw the crowd that had begun to gather around them.

"Get lost Malfoy. No one wants you here." Patrick snarled.

"Leave Lily alone." Scorpius said; he began to turn back towards Lily, when Patrick's words stopped him.

"Go ahead and take the little bitch back."

Lily watched Scorpius' eyes grow with anger; his body was shaking. Scorpius turned back to Patrick. The hand that Lily wasn't holding onto was in a tight fist. Lily began to tug him back towards her.

"Take it back, Clark." Scorpius gritted. Patrick grinned at Scorpius.

"I wish I could. That was a good year down the drain wasted on her. Has she given you any yet…?" Patrick sentence was cut off by Scorpius fist. Patrick staggered back; his hand reached up to cup his jaw. Scorpius had pulled his hand away from Lily and was going in for another punch. Patrick stepped towards Scorpius and swung at him. Scorpius deflected it, but was hit by Patrick's other fist. Right in the eye. Scorpius reached out and hit him in the stomach.

"Stop! Scorpius, please stop!" Lily cried.

Scorpius stepped away from Patrick and was pulled back by Lily. She reached up and began to fell his eye. It was swelling. It was going to bruise. Lily had to admit between the frantic search for injuries, the feeling of Scorpius skin against hers felt good. It felt right.

"Please, let's go." Lily whispered. Scorpius looked down at her. Her eyes searching for his. The worry in her eyes shocked him. The end shed tears laid on her eyelids. Scorpius couldn't help it as he reached down and kissed her on her forehead. He grabbed her hands in his and looked at Patrick.

"I don't ever want to have to tell you again. Leave her alone, Clark."

Scorpius turned away and began to walk towards the castle. Lily kept checking over her shoulder in worry. Scorpius pulled her up; her body flushed against his. Lily looked around to see that they were on the pathway that led to Hagrid's and the quidditch pitch. Scorpius reached down and kissed Lily's knuckles. His lips felt like butterfly wings touching her skin.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry about the delay, rewriting. Thank you bia 13, Tez-chan, Ninja Potter, InsignificantBlimp, xoxtruegryffindorxox for reviewing. You guys rock! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 12: The Midnight Ball**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

_Scorpius turned away and began to walk towards the castle. Lily kept checking over her shoulder in worry. Scorpius pulled her up; her body flushed against his. Lily looked around to see that they were on the pathway that led to Hagrid's and the quidditch pitch. Scorpius reached down and kissed Lily's knuckles. His lips felt like butterfly wings touching her skin._

"_Thank you." _

"_For what?"_

"_Everything."_

* * *

Lily felt her eyes flutter open to the bright sun. She groaned, burying her head back into her pillows. Lily paused; she could hear the birds just outside her window chirping, her entire body shivered with the morning cold, and she could smell pancakes. Lily smiled into her pillow as the smell of pancakes made her mouth water. Lily's door creaked open.

"Lily, flower, time to get up." a voice whispered.

Lily rolled out of her covers and looked up. Teddy was standing right above her. His hair was its normal shade of chocolate brown with honey swirls. His eyes were the green that Lily saw whenever she looked at her father. He was clad in a pair of old pajama bottoms and a long sleeve quidditch world cup shirt. Lily jumped up on to her knees and hugged Teddy. His arms wrapped around her tightly. Lily smelt Teddy's normal musk of the outdoors, chocolate, and broom polish. It was such a warm memory of childhood.

"Mum told me that you got in late last night." Teddy said.

"Yep…After we got off the train, Grandma took us into Diagon Alley took get are measurements for the ball." Lily said.

"So, how is school going?"

"Good, I just started…" Lily began talking about the last few weeks of school. Teddy released her from his arms; Lily followed him out of her room and towards the stairs. They started down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lily looked over to see her Mum at the stove. Lily walked over and took the teapot off the stove.

"I just made some hot chocolate for you, sweetheart." Ginny said; while watching the pancakes, she reached over and placed a kiss on Lily's temple.

"Thanks Mum," Lily grinned. She lifted off the lid and took in a deep breath; it always smelt really good.

"Make sure that the rest of them get some too." Ginny joked. Lily placed the teapot on a tray and brought it over to the kitchen table. Albus and James sat there fighting over the sausage Ginny had just placed on the table. Teddy sat down next to Harry. Harry sat at the head of the table, reading the _Daily Prophet_. Lily sat down next to Teddy; Ginny placed two pancakes on her plate. Lily watched as everyone in her family began to eat. Teddy, James, and Albus were talking about the chances of the Puddlemere United making it to the quidditch world cup. Ginny sat down next to Harry. Lily watched their quiet secret moment together. Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand and brought it up to kiss it.

Lily was on her last pancake when someone knocked on the front door. Teddy carried the dirty plates over to the sink; Albus was already there starting the water and grabbing a towel. James was outside getting some firewood. Lily sat at the kitchen table talking to her Mum about her dress for the Annual Ministry Ball.

"I got it." Lily watched her father walk out of the room and towards the hall. The front door opened and then closed. Lily could hear the platter of feet coming towards the kitchen.

"Lily!" a voice cried. Lily turned around to see Gracie running into the kitchen. Lily reached out and grabbed Gracie. Lily felt the coldness of outside from Gracie's cheek. Lily pulled away to look down at her. Her hair had grown out a little, making her look more and more like her mother. Her cheeks and nose were red with cold from being outside. She was all bundle up in winter robes and her face was graced with its usual smile.

"Lily, Lily, guess what? Mommy said I get to go to the ball and see Isla." Gracie cried.

"Really?"

Gracie nodded her head vigorously. Lily looked over by the door to see her father and Aunt Hermione walk in. Like Gracie, Aunt Hermione's face was red with cold and she wore winter robes. Hermione pulled off her gloves and sat down next to Ginny. James walked in and placed the firewood next to the backdoor. He walked up to stand behind Lily; he began un-buttoning his coat.

"She has been talking about getting her dress for the past week. Ron actually put a sleeping charm on her last night. She wouldn't sleep; she was so excited." Hermione said.

"Are you being a trouble maker?" James asked; he reached down and tickled Gracie. She squealed with laughter, making everyone else laugh.

"Yes!" Gracie giggled.

"That's my girl, Gracie." James grinned. He walked up to the stairs and climbed up them. Lily turned back to the conversation between her Aunt and her Mum.

"…I need to get our robes and get the presents. It was a good thing that Mum got Albus and Lily in last night at Madam Malkin's." Ginny said.

"Mommy, do I get to get my dress now?" Gracie asked. Hermione nodded. Gracie jumped out of her seat and began dancing and jumping around. When she jumped over by Teddy and Albus, Teddy flicked his wand and a swirl of bubbles floated around her.

"All I need is a way to distract Gracie when I pick out her presents." Hermione sighed. Ginny looked at Hermione and then gave Lily a pointed look.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

Lily walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions right behind her Mum and Aunt. Lily looked around the store and groaned. Over in the south corner of the store was Victoria Roberts. She was trying on a dress, modeling off to anyone in the store that stopped to stare at her. Lily saw the man that was helping her with her measurements; his drooling could have given third world countries enough fluids for a month.

"Ginny, how lovely it is to see you."

Lily turned around to see a woman walking up to her. She was a talk, beautiful woman. Her long golden locks of hair fell down and around her face; her bangs were pulled back into a hair clip. She wore deep, vibrant purple robes. She reminded Lily of someone she knew.

"Mommy, Grandma says that you need to look at my dress again."

Running towards the woman was Isla. Then Lily saw it, the long golden hair. Astoria Malfoy, this was Scorpius' and Isla's mother. Isla was dressed in a pair of jeans and a winter coat. She smiled when she saw Gracie. Isla ran past her mother and towards Gracie. The two girls hugged each other very closely; they squealed with laughter.

"There you are Miss. Potter." Lily turned to see a tired looking Madam Malkin. "Your dress is in the changing room for you, off you go dear."

Madam Malkin gave a little shove towards the dressing room. Lily began to make her way to the back of the store towards the changing room. Lily knocked on the door and then walked in. Inside were a mirror and a curtain that covered Lily's dress. Lily shut the door behind her and made her way over to the curtain. Taking a deep breath, Lily opened the curtain; she gasped.

The dress was one of the most beautiful things Lily had ever seen. Lily reached out her hand towards it. The material was the softest silk Lily had ever felt. The bosom started out very tight and flared out when it came to about mid hip on Lily. The dress was green; it looked exactly the same color as Slytherin's green was. Sequences of diamonds covered the chest area heavily and slowly disappeared down the stomach.

Lily took off her muggle clothing and grabbed the dress. Slowly, she slid it up her legs and up to cover her torso. Lily picked up her wand and with a flick of her wrist, the dress' back tied itself up. Lily looked into the mirror. The dress made her look older and different. Lily twirled to look at the back of the dress in the mirror.

"Lily! Come out!" Gracie whined.

"We want to see your dress!" Isla called out.

Lily looked in the mirror one more time and opened the door. She walked out of the changing room and in front of the mirror next to her room. Lily looked up to see her Aunt Hermione smiling. Lily looked over to her mother; she was smiling, but Lily could see a tear drop sliding down Ginny's cheek.

"Mum?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Ginny said. Madam Malkin walked over to Lily and began to walk around her, taking last measurements. A measuring tape flew around Lily and would measure one of Lily's body parts. Madam Malkin flicked her wand, Lily's dress would pin itself.

"Wow, I guess you can look like a girl, Potter. I was beginning to think that the only thing you wore was quidditch robes and ugly sweaters."

Lily looked up to see Victoria. She stood in front of the front counter, while the older woman with her talked with Madam Malkin's assistant. Victoria sneered at Lily and turned to walk out the front of the door. Lily was about to yell out a rude comment, when she saw her mother's, Ginny's, stern look; she swallowed the insult. Lily saw the woman that had been with Victoria give her an apologetic look. Lily turned around and looked in the mirror. Madam Malkin continued to make adjustments to Lily's dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress, Lily." Astoria said.

"Thank you," Lily whispered.

Lily heard the bell on the front door ring. Lily sighed. Victoria had probably come up with something else to say. This girl was really starting to get on Lily's bad side. Lily began to think of anything to say back to Victoria. Anything, something that didn't make her sound desperate or dumb…

"Mum, I got the…"

Lily turned around to see Scorpius. He was staring at Lily. Lily noticed that his eye was a soft shade of black and blue; exactly where Patrick had punched him. Guilt rushed through her body. Lily watched his eyes move slowly up her body to finally her face. She felt her face heat up as his eyes connected with hers. Lily bowed her head and began to rub a hand through her hair. A habit that she had been told that not only did her father had, but her grandfather as well.

"Lily…you…you look very…um…well…" Scorpius said. He sounded breathless, like he had just finished running. Isla ran up to Scorpius and hugged him. Scorpius lowered down and picked her up. She kissed Scorpius cheek and pulled away to look at him.

"Don't Lily look pretty, Scorpius?" Isla asked.

"She doesn't look pretty, Isla." Scorpius said. Lily could really understand it, but when Scorpius had said that, she felt sad. All the warmth in her body seemed to have left her. It felt like Rose had dropped her school bag on her heart. She just couldn't describe why she felt upset. "She looks beautiful."

And that did it. Lily felt better instantly. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She couldn't stop the blush that rushed to her face. Worst of all, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She looked up at Scorpius; all she could see was the stormy gray and blue orbs.

"You are done, Miss. Potter." Madam Malkin said. She stood up and said a few things to her quick notes quill and notepad. Gracie ran up to Hermione and jumped on her, clinging to her leg.

"Mommy, can Isla and me go see Uncle George, please?" Gracie whined; she pulled at her mother's robes and made a pout.

"Gracie, sweetie, Aunt Ginny and I need to go to some other stores yet. We don't have time to go. I'm sorry."

"Lily can take us, please." Isla protested; she turned in Scorpius' arms to look at her mother. "Please Mommy? Scorpius can come too!"

"It's up to your brother, honey."

Isla turned and looked at Scorpius. She pouted; her lips trembled, and her eyes begged.

"I'm game." Scorpius said. Lily watched as three pair of eyes landed on her.

"Let me go get changed." Lily sighed.

* * *

"Isla look at that!" Gracie yelled. The two girls began to run ahead.

"Stay close," Lily called after them. She was walking next to Scorpius down a less crowed alley of Diagon Alley. The time had flown by after they had left Madam Malkin's. Isla and Gracie both carried a bag that would last them a month of tricks from Uncle George. Scorpius had gotten them some Chocolate Apples from one of the street stands, and they had finally just left the park. Isla and Gracie had gotten Scorpius and Lily to play with them; they ended up chasing each other across the entire park. Lily looked down at her watch; they had been gone an hour and a half. They needed to meet up with their parents in half an hour. Lily looked up at Scorpius; he was starring at her hand.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. Scorpius looked up at Lily startled.

"It looks good on you." Scorpius nodded towards her hand. Lily looked down at her hand. She saw the ring that he had given her on her finger. It sparkled in the light. Lily blushed.

"It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"It was my great-grandmother's." Scorpius sighed when he saw Lily's shocked face. "Before you go through the whole, 'Scorpius, I can't keep this,' you can. It's part of my inheritance. And I gave it to you because I knew it would look beautiful on you."

"Scorpius, you should give it to someone you care about." Lily said.

"I do care about you, Lily. You are my girlfri…you are my friend." Scorpius said. Lily looked up and saw that his face was a little bit red. Probably from the cold Lily thought. They slowly made it down the alley and onto the next one. Store after store, Isla and Gracie would find something new that they liked. Scorpius had broke down, at one of the stores, and had bought Isla and Gracie matching necklaces.

"You should watch it or everything that you're going soft." Lily joked. She poked Scorpius in the ribs laughing. Scorpius grabbed her finger and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll just blame you."

They stopped in front of the Ministry of Magic and sat down on the steps. Gracie and Isla sat in front of Lily and Scorpius. Isla and Gracie began playing a game of Exploding Snaps. Lily didn't even notice as Scorpius arm slid up and around her shoulders.

"Gracie Rose Weasley, how many times have I told you that you are not to play Exploding Snaps? I wish Ronald would never have taught you those tricks. It's not fair to the others…" Hermione continued her rant, but quiet downed. She sighed and shook her head. "Time to go home, Gracie, sweetie."

Gracie gave Isla a hug and walked over to stand by her mother. Isla also in turn went to stand next to Asteroia. Ginny and Asteroid were talking about the upcoming Ministry of Magic Ball. Lily turned to Scorpius; she reached up on her tip toes. She placed her hand on his forearm for balance as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I had fun today. Bye Scor." Lily whispered.

"Bye Lily."

* * *

"Our little flower is famous!" James stated to the entire table the next morning. Teddy rolled his eyes and Albus laughed. Lily looked over at her Dad; he winked at Lily.

"What are you talking about, James?" Ginny asked. She took a bite from her toast. James handed the Daily Prophet over to his mum. Lily put her fork down and leaned over to look at the paper. There was a picture of Scorpius and her. They were in Diagon Alley on the steps in front of the Ministry of Magic; Lily reached up and gave Scorpius a kiss on the cheek. There was a picture taken up close of Lily's hand and Scorpius' ring on her finger.

"Oh dear," Ginny muttered. Lily groaned; her head fell into her hands. James reached over and took the paper out of his mother's hands. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Dear Anxious Readers, I, Rita Skeeter, knew it. Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are engaged. The young couple was in Diagon Alley the other morning, when I saw her finger. It was covered in one of the most expansive ring I have ever seen. Mr. Brown of Aphrodite's Jewelry in Diagon Alley said that the couple had been in his store that same day looking for engagement ring. He said that the couple seemed happy, but that there was some tension between the young couple. Mr. Malfoy was constantly looking over his shoulder, Mr. Brown said. Could he be trying to hide this from the family or someone else? Has Mr. Malfoy actually given up his bachelor days? I have personally seen him out on a date with Victoria Roberts. I saw them outside Madam Malkin's Robes for every Occasion. They looked quite cozy. Is Miss. Potter setting herself up for heartbreak? I will stay on this story just for you my readers…"

All the men in the room burst into tears, of laughter.

"Trying to hide this from the family?" Teddy gasped in between laughs.

"I guess the family knows now." Albus laughed. Lily looked up to see her Dad let out a choked laugh. Lily groaned as she hid her head in her hands; she felt a hand pat her on the back.

"Now, now, honey, it could be worst." Mum whispered.

"How could it be worst?" Lily asked. The front door burst open and the entire family turned around to see Gwyneth Wood, Yvette Zabini, and Kendra walk in. Gwyn walked over and gave Teddy a soft kiss on the lips. Lily looked up to see Kendra smirking at her.

"I leave you alone for three days and you get engaged. I don't want to know what will happen if I left you alone for five."

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked. Yvette lifted up the bag she held in her hand and smiled at Lily.

"We are here to help you get ready for the ball."

* * *

"Ouch…Kendra…that really hurts." Lily whined.

"Well, if you stop moving it might not hurt."

"It might not hurt! Kendra, you're attacking me with a…with a…Oh, bloody hell, I don't even know what it is!" Lily cried.

Lily looked up at her clock. It was 5:38. They needed to leave for the ball at 6:30. And with the way Kendra was paying attention to every little detail on Lily's face; they were going to be tight on time. Yvette walked in from out of Lily's bathroom. She was dressed in a long, violet dress. Her long, golden hair was pulled up in a small twist. Gwyn walked in from the hallway.

"I swear; Teddy is more noise than Rita Skeeter." Gwyn muttered. Lily laughed.

"Try to sneak a peak?" Kendra asked.

"More like trying to get me with child. Wouldn't my father be happy?" Gwyn sighed; her Irish accent slipping through.

"Gross," Lily laughed. Gwyn took her robe and tossed it onto the bed. Her dress was a long white dress. Gwyn looked like a Greek goddess.

"All right, go get your dress on and let's get going." Yvette said. She gave Lily a small push towards the bathroom. Lily stepped into the bathroom and pulled out her dress. She slid it on and looked in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself. Between the makeup and the dress, Lily looked so much older and beautiful. Lily took one more look and walked out into her room. Gwyn, Kendra, and Yvette all gasped.

"Honey, you look wonderful."

Lily looked towards her door. Her mother stood in the doorway; Ginny was dressed in a long, black gown. She looked ten years younger. Ginny walked over and placed a small kiss on her temple. Lily gave her a smile as the group made its way down stairs. Waiting in the sitting room was Harry, Teddy, James, and Albus. Lily smirked when she saw the flabbergasted look on her brother's faces.

"Bloody hell," James muttered.

"Oh, Lily, you are not going out like that." Teddy scowled.

"Teddy," Gwyn warned. She reached his side and gave him a kiss on his cheek, looping her arm through his.

"I don't want the entire male population to see our little flower like that. They will attack her like a pack of Doxy's." Albus said.

"Oh, please, once Scorpius sees her, he won't let her be an arm's length away." Kendra grinned; she caught Lily's eye and gave her a wink.

"That's what I'm afraid of." James finished.

* * *

"Don't look now, but Skeeter's photographer is taking photographs of us again." Scorpius whispered; his warm breath sent shivers down Lily's back. Scorpius' arm around her waist tightened as he let her go to spin. Lily looked around the room; it was filled with people, and Lily was right in the middle, dancing with Scorpius. Scorpius pulled Lily back to him; Lily fell back against his chest gently and then placed her head on Scorpius' shoulder; she felt so tired. They had been here for four hours already. Ever since Lily had arrived she had been with Scorpius. They had talked with others, played with Isla and Gracie, and had danced. Lily inhaled; Scorpius smelt like apples, sweat, and soap. The smell made Lily fell light headed; her face began to grow warm. Her step faltered and, she tripped over her foot.

Scorpius caught her. He brought her back up into his arms. Lily tightened her grip on his arm and in his hand. Not good. Lily could fell just how toned quidditch had made Scorpius. This was not at all helping with her situation. Scorpius leaned down; his breath tickled her neck. The sensation sent shivers down her spine, and she inhaled sharply.

"It's getting hot in here. How about we go outside?" Scorpius asked. His eyes stared into hers. Lily could only nod her head yes; Scorpius grabbed her hand and led her towards the doors to the balcony. Scorpius held the door open for Lily; she walked out into the cool night air. Lily felt a chill, but she wasn't cold. _The house elves must have placed a warming spell out here_. Lily thought to herself. She walked slowly to the edge of the railing. She gazed down at the sight before her. She felt Scorpius walk up right behind her.

"I thought your father was going to kill me when you introduced me to him." Scorpius said. Lily turned around to look at Scorpius; he was smirking his lopsided grin. Lily's heart swelled at the sight. She smiled, thinking back to the conversations that they had had today.

"Your Grandmother is very charming."

"At which part, when she told you about the time I ran naked through the house or when she asked if we were planning on having five kids or six?" Scorpius asked.

"My father looked like he was ready to ship me off to Beauxbatons Academy." Lily giggled; Scorpius joined her laugh. He took a small step forward. He reached out of a finger and touched Lily's nose; he pulled it back to show Lily a snow flake. Lily looked up to see the night sky. The stars were breath taking. The snow looked beautiful falling down from them. Lily closed her eyes and inhaled. She lowered her head and opened her eyes to look at Scorpius. He was looking at the sky as Lily had been. Lily watched his face. The way each muscle in his face shaped to form a smile. He lowered his head and looked at Lily. Their faces were close.

"Lily, I have to tell you something…I don't know how to start, but I have to tell you the truth about…about how I feel about you…and this…thing between us…"

Lily inched forward, captivated by the gray orbs in front of her. They were beautiful swirls that made her stomach turn to mush. Lily's eyes flickered towards Scorpius' lips. Lily remembered how warm they felt when he had kissed her before. But now it was different. They weren't in front of people; this wasn't to prove anything. Lily began to realize that she had fallen for Scorpius. Lily closed her eyes. She moved closer. Lily didn't know how, but she could feel him moving closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. It felt so good…so right…so perfect.

"Scor!"

Lily and Scorpius pulled apart. Lily looked at the ground. She could feel her face burning. Lily took a deep breath and looked up. Isla was walking towards them. She looked like a little princesses in her dress. The purple silk made her so innocent and young and pretty. She walked up to Scorpius and Lily.

"Scor, Grandpa wants you to meet someone." Lily said; Scorpius sighed. He reached over and plucked off one of the flowers off the flower pot behind him. He handed it to Lily; it was a lily. Scorpius reached over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and winked at her.

"I'll be right back. Wait for me, please?"

Lily nodded and watched Scorpius leave with Isla. He was so caring with her as he held her hand. Lily turned back her attention back to the flower. The lily was so beautiful. Lily lifted it to her nose and smelt it. She sighed and thought about Scorpius. He said he had wanted to talk. Lily didn't know if she should be nervous or not. She looked down at the gardens below. The flowers were glowing brightly despite the snow. She thought back to her conversation with Narcissa. How every flower is very different from its outer shell, you must take the time to get to know both sides.

"Miss. Potter?"

Lily turned around to see Lucius Malfoy. Uncle Ron had told her things about Mr. Malfoy that had made her skin crawl. After the war, he had been in prisoner in Azkaban. He had been liberated the year before Lily went to Hogwarts due to a terminal illness that only this doctor seemed able to find. Narcissa Malfoy had gotten a divorce from his the year following the war's conclusion; she now lived with her son and his family. She had gone back to her maiden name, but everyone still called her Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy had started a new life, a new home, a new fortune, and a new fling on his arm each week.

"Mr. Malfoy," Lily answered. She gave a slight nod and hid her hands behind her back, also hiding the flower.

"Well, my grandson really knows how to pick them." Lucius said, looking Lily over. She recoiled, trying to hide herself. "Scorpius asked if you could meet him in the study; he became…shall we say…engaged at the moment and wishes that you meet him there."

"Oh," Lily said. What could be that serious that Scorpius would send his Grandfather after her? "Thank you…I'll just…go find him." Lily walked towards the door and opened the door when Lucius' words stopped her.

"I hope your evening is _entertaining_." Lucius chuckled. Lily gulped as she opened the door and made her way inside. She walked on the outside of the dance floor, making her way towards the living quarters. She entered a corridor and made her way down towards the study's door. She took a deep breath and opened the door and gasped.

Scorpius stood in the middle of the room with a girl, kissing. She held Scorpius tightly around his neck; her hands gripping his hair tightly. Scorpius pulled away and looked up at the door. At Lily. Lily began to walked back away from the door. Scorpius pulled away from the girl and began walking towards her.

"Lily wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Scorpius said. Lily took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sting in her eyes.

"It's…okay, Scorpius. I knew that this…was a foolish…i…idea from the…beginning. I'm sorry…that I put you through…all this. I'll…I'll just…leave…" Lily chocked out. She turned around and began running towards the ball. She threw the doors opened and scanned the crowd. She spotted him right away and began to run towards him.

* * *

Harry watched as Lily ran up to him. She ran all the way up to him and hugged him. She didn't hug him; she clung to him. Harry pulled her close; he could fell the tears on his shirt he looked to see Scorpius running into the room looking for someone. He looked flustered, lost, upset, and hurt. Harry looked down at Lily. He kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart…"

"Daddy, can we go home?"

"Of course, honey." Harry took his wand out of his pocket and gave it a flick.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry about the delay, rewriting. Thank you Mermaid-dia, Laerke, Bets2010, Writergirl318, Tez-chan, Gnome949, NinjaPotter, xoxtruegryffindorxox, and fire and scorpion for reviewing. You guys are great! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 13: The Serpent's Eyes**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

_Scorpius turned away and began to walk towards the castle. Lily kept checking over her shoulder in worry. Scorpius pulled her up; her body flushed against his. Lily looked around to see that they were on the pathway that led to Hagrid's and the quidditch pitch. Scorpius reached down and kissed Lily's knuckles. His lips felt like butterfly wings touching her skin._

"_Thank you." _

"_For what?"_

"_Everything."_

* * *

Scorpius' eyes fluttered open to the bright sunny morning. He heard the door open.

"Scor…are you awake?" Isla whispered from behind the door. Scorpius grinned; he closed his eyes and faked a snore. Scorpius listened to the pitter patter of Isla's feet running across his room. She grunted as she pulled herself up Scorpius' bed. Scorpius felt the covers slip from his torso; he inhaled sharply as the morning's coldness hit his skin. Isla crawled along side his body and poked him.

"Scor," Isla whispered; Scorpius let out another snore. Isla crawled onto Scorpius and leaned down next to his ear. The warm air as she whispered his name made him shiver. Isla reached up and pulled Scorpius' left eye lid open. She stared into his eye as she said his name again. Isla let go of Scorpius' eye lid; he heard her sigh and sit down on top of him. Scorpius reached forward and started to tickle her. She screeched with laughter and rolled off Scorpius' chest.

"Stop…Scor…stop…please…stop…" Isla gasped in between giggles. Scorpius pulled his hands back. Isla sat on the bed next to Scorpius. "Scor, Daddy says its breakfast time."

"Hmm, breakfast; I'm so hungry I could eat you. How does that sound?" Scorpius asked; he reached down and tickled Isla again. She began to giggle again. She tried prying his hands off her body without any success.

"No," Isla laughed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for toast." Scorpius pushed the covers off his body and climbed out of his bed. He held out his arms for Isla. She stood up and jumped into his arms. Scorpius began walking towards his door; he could smell breakfast all the way up stairs. Isla let herself rest against Scorpius.

"I love you, Scor."

"I love you too, Isla."

* * *

"Why does she need this many pumpkin pastries?" Scorpius uttered to himself.

Scorpius was walking down one of the Alleys in Diagon Alley towards Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion. Scorpius was about to open the door into Madam Malkin's, when it opened form the inside. Scorpius was about to mumbled out a thank you, when he saw who had walked out, Victoria Roberts. She looked at Scorpius and smirked at him. She walked up to him and ran her finger along his jaw; Scorpius jerked his head back, away from her. Victoria's grin grew, and she licked her lips.

"I've missed you, Scor." Victoria whined. "Your Grandfather has been talking to my parents about a possible arranged marriage next summer. By then, I'm sure, you will be over your little, goody, two shoes half-blood, and then we'll inherit your Grandfather's enormous fortune…"

Scorpius cut Victoria off. He was upset to learn that his grandfather was trying to set him up on another arrange marriage, the sixth one. The only time Scorpius saw his grandfather was at public functions. Growing up, his father and Grandmother had been against Lucius seeing Scorpius and Isla. That had never bothered Scorpius; his grandfather had been in Azkaban until his first year at Hogwarts. He had been at Hogwarts two months when he had received the letter from his parents saying that Lucius had been let out of Azkaban due to terminal illness. The term still made Narcissa laugh. No one besides Lucius personal doctor had been able to find anything, but the Aurors at Azkaban had to let him go. Lucius had gotten a new home near Narcissa's summer home, a new fortune that no one knew where he had gotten it, and a new life style. Scorpius had yet to see one female return in his grandfather's life; every week it seemed he got a new one. Scorpius knew that his grandmother wouldn't want to go back to his grandfather, but he knew how much the stuff he did upset her.

"Victoria, anything that could have possible have happened between us ended when you shagged Clark. And second of all, my grandfather isn't in charge of my life." Scorpius moved past Victoria and opened the door to Madam Malkin's. He could feel the heat move up across his neck to his ears; he could feel his anger boiling up. He saw his mother and grandmother standing next to a group of people near the back of the store. Scorpius made his way towards them.

"Mum, I got the…"

Scorpius stopped when he saw what his mother and grandmother had been looking at, Lily. Scorpius noted how beautiful Lily looked. Scorpius looked Lily up and down. Her dress hugged her body perfectly. The green matched her eyes and made her hair look even more deep red. Scorpius looked up and caught Lily's eye; she looked down at the ground and ran her hand throw her hair.

"Lily…you…you look very…um…well…" Scorpius said; Scorpius realized how breathless he sounded, like he had just finished running. He watched as Isla ran up to him; he reached down and picked her up and hugged her close. Isla kissed him on the cheek and looked at him. Where she had kissed him had turned cold from the draft in the building.

"Don't Lily look pretty, Scorpius?" Isla asked.

"She doesn't look pretty, Isla." Scorpius said. Scorpius looked Lily over again; pretty didn't describe the beautiful creature in front of him. He couldn't help himself as the next few words slipped from his mouth. "She looks beautiful." Scorpius watched the blushed rise up her neck and into her face; a small smile spread across her face. Scorpius couldn't help but grin when he saw her smile.

"You are done, Miss. Potter." Madam Malkin said. She stood up and said a few things to her quick notes quill and notepad. Gracie ran up to Hermione and jumped on her, clinging to her leg.

"Mommy, can Isla and me go see Uncle George, please?" Gracie whined; she pulled at her mother's robes and made a pout.

"Gracie, sweetie, Aunt Ginny and I need to go to some other stores yet. We don't have time to go. I'm sorry."

"Lily can take us, please." Isla protested; she turned in Scorpius' arms to look at her mother. "Please Mommy? Scorpius can come too!"

"It's up to your brother, honey."

Isla turned and looked at Scorpius. She pouted; her lips trembled, and her eyes begged. Scorpius felt his insides crumble and his demeanor fade. Scorpius snuck a glanced at Lily and thought about all the placed he could take her in Diagon Alley; he looked back at Isla and gave him her answer.

"I'm game." Scorpius said and looked up at Lily.

"Let me go get changed." Lily sighed.

* * *

"Isla look at that!" Gracie yelled. The two girls began to run ahead.

"Stay close," Lily called after them. Scorpius was walking with Lily down one of the less crowded alleys of Diagon Alley. Scorpius had felt like they had just left Madam Malkin's. Scorpius smirked at the bag that Isla carried in her hand; she would drive everyone back at the Malfoy Manor insane with the contents of the bag. Isla and Gracie had both gotten a bag full of tricks from George Weasley when they had stopped at Weasley Wiz Joke Shop. Scorpius could still taste the Chocolate Apples that they had gotten at one of the street stands when they had left the park. Isla would be tired when they got home; she had gotten tired from the tag that the four of them had played in the park. Scorpius noticed that Lily was looking at her watch when he saw it. The ring that he had given her.

Scorpius felt a swell of pride at the sight of her wearing his ring. The ring looked beautiful on her finger. His grandmother had been suspicious to give it to him at first when he had asked for it, but when he said that he was going to be giving it to Lily; his grandmother had dragged him to the Malfoy Volt and had all but shoved the ring in his hands. His grandmother had come to love the other side of her family. After the war when Narcissa had gotten the divorce, she had decided to visit the Blacks, Tonks, and the Weasley. She had never truly healed the wounds with the Weasleys, but her sister and Teddy had welcomed her back. Spending a few holidays with Teddy, she had met and came to love Lily; Scorpius had always over heard his grandmother telling his mother that she hoped that Isla would grow up like Lily.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. Scorpius jumped a little, startled.

"It looks good on you." Scorpius nodded towards her hand. Lily looked down at her hand. The ring sparkled in the light. Lily blushed.

"It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"It was my great-grandmother's." Scorpius sighed when he saw Lily's shocked face. "Before you go through the whole, 'Scorpius, I can't keep this,' you can. It's part of my inheritance. And I gave it to you because I knew it would look beautiful on you."

"Scorpius, you should give it to someone you care about." Lily said.

"I do care about you, Lily. You are my girlfri…you are my friend." Scorpius said. He held his breath hoping that she wouldn't notice the almost slip up; he could feel his face burning. Scorpius noticed that they had slowed down and where making their way down a different alley. Scorpius looked up and saw Isla and Gracie running from store window to store window, looking for something they liked. Scorpius had stopped at one store and bought them matching necklaces. Lily had helped both of them put their necklaces on. They then ran out of the store in front of them and began to look at everything they were pasting.

"You should watch it or everyone will think that you're going soft." Lily joked. She poked Scorpius in the ribs laughing. Scorpius grabbed her finger and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll just blame you."

They stopped in front of the Ministry of Magic and sat down on the steps. Gracie and Isla sat in front of Lily and Scorpius. Isla and Gracie began playing a game of Exploding Snaps. Scorpius relaxed back against the step behind him; his arm snuck out and wrapped around Lily. Scorpius noticed how good it felt.

"Gracie Rose Weasley, how many times have I told you that you are not to play Exploding Snaps? I wish Ronald would never have taught you those tricks. It's not fair to the others…" Hermione continued her rant, but quiet downed. She sighed and shook her head. "Time to go home Gracie, sweetie."

Gracie gave Isla a hug and walked over to stand by her mother. Isla also in turn went to stand next to Asteroid. Ginny and Asteroid were talking about the upcoming Ministry of Magic Ball. Scorpius turned to look at Lily; she looked flush. She reached up and placed a kiss on Scorpius' cheek; Scorpius could feel her hands on his forearm as she kissed him. Scorpius could feel heat rising from his forearm and cheek spreading across his entire body.

"I had fun today. Bye Scor." Lily whispered. Scorpius noticed a small sparkle in her green eyes; Scorpius felt captivated.

"Bye Lily."

* * *

"Lily," Scorpius moaned. Lily reached up and kissed along his jaw. Scorpius gripped her hips harder. He reached forward and bit her earlobe. He began to place small open mouth kisses along her neck; he stopped and sucked on her collar bone. Scorpius could feel Lily's grip tighten in his hair. Her body arched into him. His hand drifted slowly up her back and grabbed a fist full of hair; he kissed his way up Lily's neck and towards her mouth. Scorpius smiled when Lily moaned.

"Scorpius…Scor," Lily whispered. Scorpius reached up to kiss Lily again; he kissed her deeply tasting peppermint tooth paste.

"Scorpius wake up." Lily whispered. Scorpius pulled back to look at Lily. "Scorpius wake up!"

* * *

Scorpius woke to Isla sitting next to him on his bed. He groaned and then stretched. He was lying in his bed; Isla sat on his bed next to him as she always did when she came to wake him. Scorpius thought back to the dream had just had. This dream had haunted him for the past few months. Although, Scorpius had to admit to himself, he didn't really mind having the dream.

"Scorpius, it's time for breakfast." Isla said. Scorpius looked up at Isla she looked a little bit upset. Dad had told them last night that their grandfather would be showing up at the party tonight, and immediately Isla had recoiled from everyone. She had only just let Dad put her to bed last night. Grandfather always had upset Isla since she had born; a characteristic that his mother said that both Isla and Scorpius shared just like everything else.

Scorpius climbed out of bed and walked with Isla down the stairs. She dragged him down the stairs and into the dining room. Draco, Astoria, and Narcissa were already inside eating breakfast. Isla pulled Scorpius to the opposite side of the table across from their mum and Grandmother. Isla stood on her tip toes and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before she sat down and began to eat her French toast.

"Scorpius, I was wondering if you are hiding anything from your parents and me." Narcissa said. Scorpius looked up at his grandmother; he frowned. She was smiling at him; he looked over at his mother and father. His mother was helping Isla cut her food not paying attention to conversation; his father was reading the Daily Prophet, he too, was smirking.

"Um…I was unaware that I was hiding anything." Scorpius muttered.

"Well," Narcissa continued. "Rita Skeeter is under the imprecation that you are getting married to Lily Potter…"

Narcissa was cut off by Scorpius choking on his tea. Scorpius put his glass back down on the table and looked at his parents and grandmother. He looked scared and nervous. He looked at his father, who had been reading the Daily Prophet. Scorpius saw a picture of him and Lily. Lily was reaching up and kissing Scorpius on the cheek. The picture next to it was a close up of Lily's finger. On her finger was the ring that he had given her.

"Dear Anxious Readers, I, Rita Skeeter, knew it. Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are engaged. The young couple was in Diagon Alley the other morning, when I saw her finger. It was covered in one of the most expansive ring I have ever seen. Mr. Brown of Aphrodite's Jewelry in Diagon Alley said that the couple had been in his store that same day looking for engagement ring. He said that the couple seemed happy, but that there was some tension between the young couple. Mr. Malfoy was constantly looking over his shoulder, Mr. Brown said. Could he be trying to hide this from the family or someone else? Has Mr. Malfoy actually given up his bachelor days? I have personally seen him out on a date with Victoria Roberts. I saw them outside Madam Malkin's Robes for every Occasion. They looked quite cozy. Is Miss. Potter setting herself up for heartbreak? I will stay on this story just for you my readers…"

Scorpius joked on his French toast as his father read the article. His mother reached around and patted him on the back until his coughing fit was over. Scorpius looked around the table to see his mother and grandmother smiling; his father continued to keep reading as well, but Scorpius could see that he was amused. Scorpius finally looked at Isla; she looked utterly confused.

"Isla?" Isla looked up at Scorpius as she took a bite from her French toast. Her face was still wrinkled in confusion. She placed her fork back on her plate and then looked at Scorpius.

"Did the paper say that you and Lily are going to get married?" Isla asked.

"Yes, but…" Scorpius was unable to finish his sentence due to Isla yell of happiness.

"Scor and Lily are going to get married!" Isla cried; she jumped out of her chair and ran towards her grandmother. Isla pulled at Narcissa's hand and dragged her towards the door. "Grandma, we need to get ready. We need to clean the house; I'll start in the bathroom. And will have to get Lily's dress…" Isla stopped right outside the door and gasped. "Grandma, can I be the flower girl, please? Come, come, we'll start right know." Isla giggled as she pulled Narcissa out of the room. Scorpius groaned and looked over at his father. Draco smiled at Scorpius and chuckled.

"Just remembered that you were the one that taught her everything she knows and does."

* * *

Scorpius was readjusting his robes when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Isla, he yelled that Mum was looking for her. The door opened to reveal Narcissa. She walked into the room and over to Scorpius. She retied his neck tie. Narcissa patted his robes down and sighed.

"Grandmother," Scorpius asked. Narcissa looked up at Scorpius; she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Scorpius. You're so big. I remember when your father and mother brought you home from St. Mungos." Narcissa said, grinning slightly. Scorpius reached forward and gave her a hug. Narcissa hugged him back furiously. She pulled away and damped lightly at her eyes. "I guess we should make our way to the party." Scorpius bowed and offered his arm to Narcissa.

"My Lady," Scorpius said. His voice sounded like the voice Draco used for the charming prince in Isla's bedtime stories; Narcissa laughed at his act. Scorpius and Narcissa made their way down the stairs and towards the ballroom. The Malfoy Manor had received a touch up after the war. All the wards had been removed and every room had received a change. The doors opened to reveal a ballroom. Scorpius walked into the ballroom with Narcissa; he led his grandmother over to where he saw his mother and father talking to a group of new arrivals. Scorpius was a few feet away from his parents when he saw a flash of red.

Scorpius turned to look to where the thought he had seen some red. He saw Lily. Her long, curly hair was pulled back to hang loosely on her back. Her dress was beautiful; the dress hugged her body and flared out around her mid-thigh. The fabric of the dress reminded Scorpius of the green of Slytherin. The diamond sequence covered her down her chest and faded out around her stomach. She moved with the same grace that helped her in quidditch. Scorpius noticed that she was talking to two little girls, Gracie and Isla. Isla was dressed in a purple dress. She looked like a little princess with her hair pulled back into a bun. Gracie was standing next to her, dressed in a pink dress; she had her hair pulled back into a bun too. Isla and Gracie looked like twins if it weren't for the difference between their eyes and hair.

"Go ahead, I will go and greet our guest."

Scorpius turned to look at his grandmother. She was looking at Lily, and then she looked at Scorpius. She smiled a soft, graceful smile. She gave a nod towards Lily. Scorpius gave another look at Lily. Her head was thrown back as she laughed. Scorpius looked back at his grandmother and gave her a light kiss on her cheek; he turned around and made his way over to them. Scorpius walked up behind Lily and wrapped his arm around her middle; she jumped slightly, startled. Scorpius leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Hello beautiful."

Scorpius looked down at Isla and Gracie to see them giggling. They hid their mouths behind their hands. Scorpius looked at Lily to see her blushing. Scorpius held out a hand to Lily. Lily looked down at his hand and then at him. Scorpius smirked as she slid her hand hesitantly into his. Scorpius led her out to the dance floor.

* * *

Scorpius twirled Lily once more to end their seventh dance. They had been dancing for the last hour or so; all the guest had arrived. During their third dance, Scorpius had noticed his grandfather walking in and making his way towards his parents. Lily came back to rest in his arms; she was smiling. Something Scorpius had become accustomed to her smile. The way it brightened up her entire face. Scorpius was about to tell her something when he felt a tug on his robes. Lily and Scorpius turned around to see Isla standing in front of them.

"Grandma wants to talk to Lily." Isla giggled. Scorpius reached down and gave her a tickle in her ribs. Scorpius looked over at his grandmother; she was talking to his parents and Lily's parents. Scorpius felt his stomach flip over. He had met Lily's parents in the past, but now they thought he was with Lily. Scorpius could feel his stomach knotting up more and more as he stood up. He reached his hand over to Lily to take; Scorpius noted that Lily looked a tad nervous too. Scorpius and Lily made it across the ballroom in a matter of seconds and were in front of their parents for too soon for Scorpius' liking.

"Hello," Lily said. Everyone turned around and looked at the young couple. Scorpius could feel the Lily's grip tightened on his hand. He could tell which one of them was more nervous. Scorpius noted how both his mum and Lily's were smiling. Their fathers on the other hand, did not look quite as happy. Isla slid in between them and ran over to Astoria and Ginny. Isla gripped Ginny's dress, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Guess what?" Isla squealed. "They said I get to be the flower girl. I get to be the flower girl at their wedding."

Scorpius felt himself pale. He looked over at Harry. He looked normal and calm, but this knuckles had turned white. His grip on his glass looked tight. Narcissa, Lily, Astoria, and Ginny laughed. Narcissa turned to Lily placing her hand on her forearm.

"Oh, look at Scorpius. He had that same expression when he was about five and Draco had caught him running around the house naked. He didn't want to take a bath so he was trying to run away; he didn't get very far though, Draco came home from work and stopped Scorpius at the front door. Speaking of little ones and weddings, how many do you plan on having?" Narcissa asked; she took a sip from her glass. "Five or six? Because I know how much Scorpius wants a big family and, you look so happy in yours."

Scorpius looked over at Harry and saw that not only were his knuckles white, but his hand as well. His eyes had a murderous glint behind the calm composer of his eyes. Scorpius heard a new song began to play. Scorpius licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Well, would you look at that. I promised to dance with Lily, if would excuse us." Scorpius grabbed Lily's arm and walked her over to the dancing.

* * *

"Don't look now, but Skeeter's photographer is taking photographs of us again." Scorpius whispered; he muttered against her neck. Scorpius tightened his grip around her middle before he released her to spin. Scorpius maneuvered them around the dance floor between all the dancing couples. Scorpius pulled Lily back to him; Lily fell back against his chest gently and then placed her head on Scorpius' shoulder; Scorpius looked down at her. She looked tired. They had been here for four hours already. Scorpius was about to spin her again when her steps faltered and she tripped over her foot.

Scorpius caught her. He brought her back up into his arms. She tightened her grip on his arm and in his hand. Scorpius leaned down; his mouth inches from her neck. He inhaled to smell pumpkin juice, peppermint, and soap. Scorpius could feel a part of himself feeling lost in the scent.

"It's getting hot in here. How about we go outside?" Scorpius asked. His eyes stared into hers. She nodded her head yes; Scorpius grabbed her hand and led her towards the doors to the balcony. Scorpius held the door open for Lily; she walked out into the cool night air. She walked slowly to the edge of the railing. She gazed down at the sight before her; Scorpius walked up right behind her. Scorpius thought that she looked beautiful in the moonlight. The light made her face looked like a beautiful dream. Scorpius reached forward to touch her, just to make sure it was the real thing and not a dream.

"I thought your father was going to kill me when you introduced me to him." Scorpius said. Lily turned around to look at Scorpius; he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Your Grandmother is very charming."

"At which part, when she told you about the time I ran naked through the house or when she asked if we were planning on having five kids or six?" Scorpius asked.

"My father looked like he was ready to ship me off to Beauxbatons Academy." Lily giggled; Scorpius joined her laugh. He took a small step forward. He reached out of a finger and touched Lily's nose; he pulled it back to show Lily a snow flake. Scorpius watched as Lily looked up at the sky. Her hair fell in little curls that fell around her face. The snow began to fall down around Lily. Scorpius looked up at the sky. He lowered his head and looked at Lily. Their faces were close. Scorpius could feel all his emotions and thoughts coming to the surface.

"Lily, I have to tell you something…I don't know how to start, but I have to tell you the truth about…about how I feel about you…and this…thing between us…" Scorpius had begun. He could feel his throat constricting. _What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she only wants to be friends? What if I screw this up?_ Scorpius inhaled sharply.

Scorpius inched forward, captivated by the green orbs in front of him. They reminded him of the softest leaves on a rose. Scorpius glanced down at her lips; he thought back to how warm and soft her lips were against his. But now it was different. They weren't in front of people; this wasn't to prove anything. Scorpius realized with a sense of unease that he had fallen for Lily. He had always known that his feelings for Lily weren't platonic, but he never thought he would be about to pronounce to her that he loved her. Lily closed her eyes; Scorpius moved closer to her. He could feel her breath against his lips. Scorpius reached forward, hoping he had the guts to do what he was planning to do.

"Scor!"

Lily and Scorpius pulled apart. Scorpius looked at Lily; she was looking at the ground. Her face was a slight shade of pink. Scorpius looked over at the door. Isla stood by the door. She let go of the door handle and began to walk towards them. She reached forward and grabbed Scorpius' hand.

"Scor, Grandpa wants you to meet someone." Isla said; Scorpius sighed. He reached over and plucked off one of the flowers off the flower pot behind him. He handed it to Lily; it was a lily. Scorpius reached over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and winked at her.

"I'll be right back. Wait for me, please?"

Lily nodded; Scorpius walked with Isla into the ballroom. Isla began to swing their hands back and forth. Scorpius thought back to Lily and how close he had come to telling her the truth. For a month, since her birthday, Scorpius had been waiting for the right moment to tell her. Scorpius' attention was drawn back to Isla. She had stopped swinging their arms; she was now trying to hide behind Scorpius. Scorpius looked at where she glanced at. Lucius Malfoy was standing off to the side talking to one of the head workers at the Ministry. He stood there laughing; there was a girl on his arm, by the looks of it she was only one or two years older than Scorpius. Scorpius dropped down on one knee and looked at Isla.

"Isla, go find Mum and tell her you want to go to bed. Okay?" Scorpius soothed to her. She only nodded her answer. Scorpius reached up and kissed her gently on her cheek. Isla glanced at Lucius once more and ran off towards where Scorpius knew his mother was. Scorpius stood up and turned around; he began to make his way towards his grandfather.

"…quiet right Mr. Malfoy, quiet right," the man laughed. The girl that held Lucius' arm was laughing too, but Lucius only gave a leer. Scorpius stopped in front of him and waited until Lucius noticed him.

"Scorpius, there you are." Lucius said; Scorpius gave a curt nod. "Mr. Spall, you know my grandson, I presume?" Lucius said. Mr. Spall nodded at Scorpius and went back to starring at Lucius' date. "Scorpius will you come and meet your father and myself in the study, please?" Lucius said. Scorpius knew that it wasn't a request, but an order.

"Why?" Scorpius uttered before he could stop himself. Lucius looked livid. Neither Mr. Spall nor Lucius' date had mentioned if they had noticed his change in expression. Lucius readjusted himself before he spoke.

"I have some news that I would like to talk to you and your father about." Lucius said.

"Fine," Scorpius whispered, trying to put as much venom in his voice as he could. He turned around and made his way towards the door. He turned down a corridor and made his way into the main part of the house and towards the study. Scorpius stormed into the room and walked towards the window. He looked out to see that the snow was still falling. He heard the door clicked close. Scorpius took a deep breath and then turned around. A girl had walked in; she looked about Scorpius age. She had blonde hair and wore a long pink dress.

"There you are. Your grandfather said I could find you in here." She said; she began making her way towards Scorpius.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Scorpius asked. His gut began to flip over. Something kept repeating in his head that this wasn't going to end well. She was getting closer to him, only feet away.

"I'm Violet Brown, silly. Your grandfather was talking to my mother, Lavender, about are arrange marriage…" She said. Scorpius was about to tell her that there was no arrange marriage and that she should leave, when she grabbed his robes and pulled him towards her. She kissed him.

Scorpius moved to pull away by gripping her arms and try to push her away, but her hands snaked up and gripped his hair. Scorpius couldn't pull a part. Scorpius heard the door open; he was finally able to pull away. He looked at the door and felt his stomach drop. Lily stood in the doorway; she was backing up way from the door and way from Scorpius. She had tears in her eyes.

"Lily wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Scorpius said; he could feel his throat constricting. Sweat was beginning to run down his brow.

"It's…okay, Scorpius. I knew that this…was a foolish…i…idea from the…beginning. I'm sorry…that I put you through…all this. I'll…I'll just…leave…" Lily chocked out. She turned around and began running down the hall. Scorpius began running down the hall after her. He was almost to the doors that led into the room, when he saw two men walking down the hall towards the study. His father and grandfather. Draco looked confused, while Lucius wore a leer. Scorpius felt his anger boiling knowing that his grandfather was the one to blame for everything that had just happened. Scorpius didn't stop, but ran into the ballroom. He scanned the ballroom for Lily.

He felt his heart stop when he saw Lily. She was holding on to her father, crying. Scorpius felt liked a stupid git. Harry looked up at Scorpius; Scorpius saw a look on Harry's face. A look that looked like it was a mixture between compassion and understanding. He watched as Harry and Lily disappeared. Scorpius felt his heart break.

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you Alice745458, Mermaid-dia, JaneSkye, .Life, Veronica21, Tez-chan, Laflorencia, Ninja Potter for reviewing. You guys are amazing. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 14: Season's Passing**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

_Harry watched as Lily ran up to him. She ran all the way up to him and hugged him. She didn't hug him; she clung to him. Harry pulled her close; he could fell the tears on his shirt he looked to see Scorpius running into the room looking for someone. He looked flustered, lost, upset, and hurt. Harry looked down at Lily. He kissed her forehead._

"_Sweetheart…"_

"_Daddy, can we go home?" _

"_Of course, honey." Harry took his wand out of his pocket and gave it a flick. _

_He felt his heart stop when he saw Lily. She was holding on to her father, crying. Scorpius felt liked a stupid git. Harry looked up at Scorpius; Scorpius saw a look on Harry's face. A look that looked like it was a mixture between compassion and understanding. He watched as Harry and Lily disappeared. Scorpius felt his heart break._

* * *

Scorpius stared out the window. The snow was falling fast; one could barely see the quidditch pitch from the school. Scorpius thought back to the past few days. Lily refused to look or talk to him. The only thing that made it worse was that she hadn't yelled at Scorpius. Just too at least hear here yell at him to hear her voice would be enough for him.

* * *

_Lily and Harry apparated in front of Scorpius; he saw red. He knew exactly whose fault this was. Scorpius began making his way towards the ballroom doors and down the corridor towards the study. He slammed the door open. His father and grandfather stood inside. Standing next to his grandfather was Violet Brown. Scorpius rushed over and grabbed Lucius by his robes; he pushed him all the way up against the bookcase. Scorpius stared him down. Lucius sneered. Scorpius heard Violet squeal._

"_What did you do?" Scorpius snarled._

"_Whatever are you talking about, Scorpius?" Lucius asked, feigning innocence. Scorpius gave him a hard shove, sending him farther back against the bookcase._

"_Scorpius, let go of your grandfather. Miss. Brow, I ask that you leave immediately and leave my son and my family alone." Draco said. Scorpius heard the door close as Violet left. Scorpius glared at Lucius as he let go of his robes. Scorpius walked over to the fireplace and stared down at the flames._

"_Lucius, I have asked you in the past to stop choosing and making arrangements for my children." Draco said; he looked calm and composed, but Scorpius could see the fire burning in his eyes. It was the same fire he saw whenever he had gotten in serious trouble or when ever his father and Lucius got in a fight. "But you have gone too far, Miss. Potter should not have been brought into your affairs like that considering they are not the same as mine or Scorpius."_

"_That little blood traitor should never even been here." Lucius ranted. "The Malfoy blood line is pure, Draco. Pure, I will not see it tainted by some little mud-blood, loving traitor…" _

_Crack!_

_Lucius was cut off by Scorpius fist connecting with his jaw. Scorpius was fuming as he watched Lucius step back startled, clutching his jaw._

"_Don't talk about her like that!" Scorpius yelled. "She is better than that! Leave her alone!" _

_Scorpius stood there. His chest was heaving up and down. He could feel his blood boiling throughout his body. He stared at Lucius waiting for him to do something. Draco came up behind Scorpius and gripped his shoulder. Scorpius felt strength come from his father touch._

"_Please leave Lucius, for as you can see, you are no longer welcomed here." Draco said. Before Lucius could respond, Draco turned Scorpius around and led him out of the room. Once the door had shut behind them, Draco picked up Scorpius' hand and looked at it. "Have your mother look at that." Draco said. Scorpius was shocked that he said nothing else; he was even more shocked to see a small grin on his father's face. _

* * *

"Scorpius, you wake." Sebastian said; he nudged Scorpius arm. Scorpius gave a startled jolt and looked at Sebastian. Scorpius and Sebastian were some of the last people in the library. Sebastian was putting his books and parchment in his bag; Scorpius reached down and grabbed his own bag. Scorpius and Sebastian made their way down to the Slytherin common rooms. Sebastian entered before Scorpius and started to follow him. Scorpius looked to where Sebastian was going, towards where Kendra and Lily sat in front of the fireplace. Kendra and Lily were laughing about something. Lily's laughter sounded like music; he felt like a dehydrated man drinking water.

Lily looked up and saw Scorpius. He saw pain and sadness when she looked at him. Scorpius heart began to pound harder and harder. Scorpius rushed over, hoping to finally get a moment with her. Lily hopped to her feet and began to make her way towards the girl's dormitory. Scorpius grabbed her wrist. Lily turned around and looked at Scorpius.

A storming gray was fighting with the green grass.

"Lily, I…"

"Please, Scorpius, I can't…I just can't." Lily whispered; pain dripping on each word. Scorpius lifted her wrist up to his lips and kissed the inside part of her wrist, watching her eyes the entire time. A small flicker sparked in to her eyes.

"Please, promise me that you will let me explain?" Scorpius asked. Lily was still staring that their hands; she nodded her head slowly. Scorpius let her hand slide out of his grip at a dawdling pace. She turned away and began making her way towards up the stairs and up to the dormitory. Scorpius sighed and went over and sat down on the couch where Lily had sat just a few seconds before.

"Just give her time Scorpius, she'll come around." Sebastian said.

"I hope you're right." Scorpius groaned. He placed his head in his hands.

"I explained what happened to her, but she thinks that this is the best thing for the both of you." Kendra said. Scorpius looked up at them. Kendra was snuggled up to Sebastian's side. Sebastian's chin was resting on top of Kendra's head.

"Why would she think that?"

"I don't know mate, but I think you should sweep her off her feet anyway pretty soon or you'll regret it."

* * *

January's snow slowly began to melt in March's sun. Scorpius sat in Herbology listening to Professor Longbottom talk about the different types of gilly-weed. Scorpius mind slowly drifted off. He thought back to Lily; she had been on his mind a lot the past three months. Lily had finally started speaking sentences to him, but that was it. Scorpius, Sebastian, Kendra, and Lily had been able to hang out with each other again. Lily would rarely talk to him and was never within an arm's reach of Scorpius. She wouldn't admit it, but she would always get upset if a girl would come up and talk to Scorpius, even after he turned the girl down. It killed him to see such a strong girl like Lily do something like this to herself.

"Mr. Malfoy can you tell the class one reason a person might use gilly-weed?" Professor Longbottom asked. Scorpius looked up from his notebook; the entire class was looking at him, even the Reptarrier Grasses were eyeing Scorpius. That didn't make Scorpius feel so good considering that they were a man eating plant.

"They help one breathe underwater, Professor." Scorpius said.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Longbottom said, looking pleased. "Mr. Zabini can you…"

* * *

"All right, gather around. We play Ravenclaw next week. We know we can beat them and so do they. They are going to be nervous coming into the game. I say let's give them an actual reason to be nervous. We are going to give it everything we got to win this. This game determines the seating we will get for the playoffs. So let's work hard tonight." Scorpius said.

Everyone mounted their broom and began to practice. Scorpius, from in front of the goal post, watched Daniel and Nicholas Hooper hit the bludgers back and forth. Sebastian, Kendra, and Keira Woodman throw the quaffle back and forth. Scorpius was getting better at the two on one attack. He had blocked nineteen out of twenty three tries. Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw Lily. She flew up and down gracefully, chasing after the golden snitch. She reached out and caught it; she gave it one long look and released it. Scorpius watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In the blink of an eye, she flew off after the snitch.

Practice had been long and hard when Scorpius called for everyone to end for the night. Everyone rushed into the dressing rooms to change. Scorpius walked out of the showers in time to see Lily was about to leave. She through her quidditch robes in the dirty hamper and picked up her bag. A few things fell out. Scorpius reached down and picked up her book and quill. He handed them to Lily. Lily reached out and out them into her bag. Scorpius caught a glimmer of sliver on her hand. Scorpius looked closer and saw that it was the ring that he had given her, his great-grandmother's ring.

"Thanks," Lily whispered. Scorpius looked up at her. He saw her gorgeous green eyes staring into his.

"Any time," Scorpius uttered.

* * *

Lily woke up to a scratching noise at her window. She rubbed her eyes and peered out at the window. It was Orion. Lily sighed as she pushed back her coverlet and went over to the window and opened it. Orion flew in, bring a few snowflakes with him. Lily closed the window shivering and went over to her bedpost where Orion had landed.

"Good morning Orion. Happy Holidays," Lily whispered as she rubbed her fingers along Orion's back side. Lily reached out and untied the letter from Orion's leg. Lily opened the letter, slouching on to her bed.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! Teddy and I can't wait to see you today. I got a letter from Madam Malkin that we can get you in for a fitting before you leave for Hogwarts. I can't wait to see you in my wedding. You will look so beautiful._

_Love always,_

_Gwyn_

"Lily," James asked on the other side of the door. Instead of knocking, he pushed the door open. "Hey, you okay." James jumped onto Lily's bed, lying down; Lily sprawled out to lie next to him. James wrapped an arm around her. Lily thought back to last night. Scorpius. Dad bringing her home. Her mother stroking her hair as she fell asleep crying. Lily didn't want to talk about it just yet; she snuggled closer to James.

"Can we not talk about it?" Lily mumbled. James looked down at her. Sadness was etched on to her face. James felt anger and grief at the fact that Lily was hurt.

"Sure Lils, whatever you want." James said; he hugged her closer to himself, when he thought of something. James reached over till his entire body was almost smothering her. Lily made no sign of acknowledgment to what he had done. James reached over and tickled Lily's ribs. Lily erupted in to laughter.

"James! Stop…please…James…stop…" Lily laughed in between breathes. James slowly stopped tickling her. They lay on the bed next to each other, trying to quiet their laughter. James reached over and gave Lily a hug.

"Thank you," Lily whispered. James hopped out of bed and held out a hand for Lily.

"All right now, time to hurry up, we're opening presents soon." James said. Lily looked at James' hand and then at him; she sighed and then stood up from her bed. James and Lily made their way down the stairs and into the sitting room. Everyone was there, Dad, Mum, Albus, Teddy, and Gwyn. Albus and Teddy were fighting over who would win the next Quidditch World Cup. Gwyn was talking to Mum about the wedding, and there sat Dad. He sat there talking every now and then in Teddy's and Albus' conversation, but his attention was on Lily the moment she entered the room. Albus looked up to see Lily and James had entered the room.

"Finally, we can open presents." Albus cried. Teddy hit him on the backside of the head. "Ouch," Albus moaned, rubbing the back of his head. Lily smiled as she walked over and sat down next to Albus; James sat down next to Lily and Albus. Albus reached under the tree and began to had everyone their presents. Lily watched as everyone opened their presents; she didn't start opening hers until James nearly began unwrapping them for her. She had received a beautiful midnight blue blouse from Teddy and Gwyn, a pair of new dragon hide, quidditch boots from James, a homemade scarf from Grandmother Weasley, a new reading book from Albus, and a beautiful necklace from Mum and Dad. It was a simple sliver, white lily that's petals that were made from moon stone, which were only found in the caves of Romania.

Lily had spent the rest of the day at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's with family. She had enjoyed the company, trying to keep her mind off Scorpius. She had been about to go to bed, when she showed up. Lily opened the window and she flew into the room. She landed next to Orion and gave a peck at him. Lily reached out and took the parcel from her. She removed the black wrapping and untied the silver ribbon; she lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful lily. It was a blue lily with dark swirls of silver, both of Lily's most favorite colors. Lily reached out a shaky hand towards the flower, picking it up and then smelling it. Cinnamon and apples, it reminded her of Scorpius. Lily placed it next to the white and green one she had received for her birthday; she walked over to her bed and crawled in under her covers.

* * *

Lily and Kendra sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Lily stared into the flickering flames. Kendra was on another rampaged about how Scorpius had been set up by his grandfather and how he hadn't actually wished to hurt Lily. Lily knew all of this, but couldn't bring herself to do this to Scorpius. He needed to live his life and do what he wanted. She had seen him turn down girl after girl when they had been pretending to date. Scorpius should be happy. Lily didn't care how much it hurt her, but she would make sure that Scorpius was happy. Then she would get on with her life.

"Lily, you should talk to him. He can't get over how much he has hurt you…" Kendra said; she reached over and grabbed Lily's hand in a calming manner.

"Kendra…I…can't….do this…he…I…just…can't…" Lily murmured, searching for words.

* * *

Practice had been long and hard when Scorpius called for everyone to end for the night. Everyone rushed into the dressing rooms to change. Lily was just about to head up to the school. She threw her quidditch robes into the dirty hamper and picked up her bag, when everything fell out. Lily fell to the ground and began to gather everything. She saw two hands grab her book and quill and hand them to her. Lily looked up and saw Scorpius. Lily took the book and quill from him and put them in her bag.

"Thanks," Lily whispered. She willed herself a look at his eyes. She had avoided them for the past few months, knowing she would fall for them the second she looked in them. The gray orbs shined like the night sky. Lily felt captivated.

"Any time," Scorpius uttered.

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you Tez-chan for reviewing. You truly made this chapter possible. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 15: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

_Practice had been long and hard when Scorpius called for everyone to end for the night. Everyone rushed into the dressing rooms to change. Lily was just about to head up to the school. She threw her quidditch robes into the dirty hamper and picked up her bag, when everything fell out. Lily fell to the ground and began to gather everything. She saw two hands grab her book and quill and hand them to her. Lily looked up and saw Scorpius. Lily took the book and quill from him and put them in her bag._

"_Thanks," Lily whispered. She willed herself a look at his eyes. She had avoided them for the past few months, knowing she would fall for them the second she looked in them. The gray orbs shined like the night sky. Lily felt captivated. _

"_Any time," Scorpius uttered._

* * *

Lily reached out and untied the letter tied on Orion's leg. She rubbed Orion down his back; Lily grabbed a small berry off her plate and handed it to him. The Great Hall was scarce this morning. All the fifth years were talking their first OWL's test today; many of them were in their common rooms and dorms doing some last minute studying. Lily admitted to herself that she was nervous. She opened the letter as Orion took off.

_Dearest Lily,_

_The wedding is all planned. We have just finished the last detail. Professor McGonagall has given Mum and Dad permission to take you and Albus away that weekend so you can be in the wedding. Gwyn can't wait to see you in your dress. Good Luck in your OWL's today. You will do spectacular. Don't forget to owl James and I on how you do against Ravenclaw._

_Love Teddy_

Lily smiled as she finished the letter. She folded it back up and placed it into her bag. Lily grabbed her piece of toast and began to eat her breakfast. She looked across the table at Kendra and Sebastian; Sebastian reached over and gave Kendra a small, light kiss on her nose.

"Good luck today," Sebastian whispered to her. He stood up and grabbed his bag off the floor. He shouldered his bag and looked over at Lily. "Good luck today, Lily."

"Thanks," Lily said, giving him small smile.

Sebastian reached down and whispered something in Kendra's ear. Kendra's eyes flashed to Lily's as he talked. Kendra nodded her head and then smiled.

"Bye, have a good day." Kendra said. Sebastian began making his way towards the doors and walked through them. Kendra immediately leaned forward, staring Lily down.

"What?" Lily asked.

"When are you going to give the poor boy a break?" Kendra inquired. Lily sighed and dropped her piece of toast onto her plate.

"Kendra, I've told you a hundred times, he can do better than me."

"Well, he doesn't want to do better than you. Besides, no one can do better than you."

"Kendra, we both know that every girl in this school wants him. They can give him something that I can't. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"He obviously wants you, and the fact that he is still pinning after you means that you give him everything he needs. So it is fair to him." Kendra said; she reached over and plucked a grape off Lily's plate and placed it in her mouth.

"What if it ends terribly?" Lily asked, looking down at her hands.

"I think it already has ended terribly. The only question now is, are you willing to give it another try."

* * *

Sebastian walked out of The Great Hall and head towards the Herbology courtyard. He saw Scorpius just outside the doors and ran up to catch up to him. He thought back to his conversation with Kendra. Kendra and her plan on trying to get Lily and Scorpius back together.

"Hey, Scor, what's up?" Sebastian asked as he caught up to him.

"Nothing," Scorpius muttered.

"So…what are you up to tonight?"

Scorpius stopped walking and looked up from the ground and looked query at Sebastian. Sebastian felt his palms began to damp, his brain running a mile a minute trying to decide where to go with this. Kendra would kill him if he screwed his up.

"Well, I was just wondering if you…um, if you wanted to…" Sebastian trailed on.

"Yes?" Scorpius asked; his eyebrows rose in a questioning manner.

"Oh, bloody hell, just tell the girl you love her and get it over with."

* * *

Scorpius stood in the locker rooms getting ready for the match against Ravenclaw. This game was important; it would be the last game they played against Ravenclaw until the finals. Kendra, Keira, and Sebastian were cracking jokes back and forth. Daniel and Nicholas were wrapping cloth around the handle of their beaters and then there was Lily. Lily was throwing a little ball into the air and then catching it, oblivious to what was happening around her. Scorpius cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright men," Scorpius began.

"And women," Keira pitched in.

"And women," Scorpius agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," Nicholas said.

"The one we've all been waiting for." Sebastian said; everyone looked over at Sebastian and Nicholas questioningly.

"You practiced the speech a lot last night; it just stuck." Sebastian said, shrugging his shoulders; everyone laughed.

"Alright you two, now everyone, Slytherin has a chance this year to win the Quidditch Cup. We're going to win it. I just know it." Scorpius took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "Alright, it's time. Good luck, all of you." Scorpius said; he grabbed his broom and led everyone to the field. The cheers were heard the second they stepped out of the locker room. Madam Hooch was still refereeing in her old age. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the captains of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Now, I want a nice clean game, from all of you." She said as Scorpius and Patrick, Ravenclaw's captain, shook hands. Scorpius felt happy to see Patrick's hand turn slightly white. Scorpius looked up and caught Patrick's eyes; they stared each other down for seconds, until they were interrupted by Madam Hooch.

"You may mount your brooms," she said. Scorpius grabbed his broom in both hands, kicked off the ground, and entered the cool, brisk morning air. Scorpius made his way over to the Slytherin goal post, taking his place. Everyone slowly entered the air and began to take their placed on the field. Sebastian and a Ravenclaw chaser meet in the middle of the field for the tip off of the quaffle. Madam Hooch threw the quaffle up into the air, and the game began. Sebastian grabbed the quaffle as it was falling back down and was headed towards the Ravenclaw goal post.

"And the quaffle is immediately taken by Sebastian Zabini of Slytherin. He passes to Kendra Barrie. What an excellent chaser she is, and rather attractive, too…"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor," Jordan mumbled. The son of Lee Jordan, Eric Jordan, was the new commentary for the quidditch matches, and like his father, Professor McGonagall watched him closely. Scorpius watched as Kendra got closer and closer to Ravenclaw's goal post. She dodged past one of Ravenclaw's chasers; it was now her and the keeper. Kendra faked right and threw left. The Ravenclaw keeper flew right; the quaffle grazing against his robes, going through the goal post. Scorpius smirked.

"Slytherin is the first to score, ten points to Slytherin."

"Megan Brown of Ravenclaw has position of the quaffle. She is making her way down the field. She passes to Eric Brown…Brown dodges a bludger sent by Nicholas Hooper of Slytherin…And here comes another bludger…Ouch that must hurt…A well hit bludger sent by Daniel Conner of Slytherin…Keira Woodman has the quaffle…She passes to Kendra…who just nearly missed that bludger sent by Patrick Clark of Ravenclaw…Kendra passed back to Keira…Keira dodged Walden Samuels, chaser of Ravenclaw…she's getting closer…closer…she passes to Sebastian Zabini and…and Slytherin scores again…that puts the score at Slytherin twenty to Ravenclaw zero…"

The game slowly went on. Scorpius had saved seven goals, but four had gotten past him. The score was now Slytherin, ninety points to Ravenclaw, forty points, and no sign of the snitch. Scorpius' attention strayed to Lily. She was circling the field looking for the snitch. She weaved in and out between the stands. Scorpius could tell that she was getting a little frustrated. She flew straight for a few seconds and took a nose dive straight down towards the ground.

"It looks like Lily Potter has seen the snitch." Jordan said. Scorpius felt his pulse quicken as he watched Lily go for the snitch. Corey Nelson, Ravenclaw's seeker, was chasing Lily right on her tail. Lily looped up and down after the snitch. Scorpius saw her fingers had just grazed the snitch, when it began to fly faster. Lily and Corey chased after it. Scorpius watched as Lily and Corey got closer and closer to him and the goal post. Lily reached up for the snitch; she pushed herself up. Her knees were clutched tightly together around her broom, her only contact with her broom. Lily reached up and was about to grabbed the snitch, when Corey flew right into her. The crowd in the stands booed.

"So-after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating…"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Wait what's that!" Jordan yelled into the speaker, ignoring Professor McGonagall. "Lily Potter is reaching for something…she's reaching for the snitch…come on…a little bit closer…closer...YES!" Jordan squealed. The word yes had been an octave higher than usual. "Lily Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! One hundred and fifty points to Slytherin. That puts the score at Slytherin, 260, and Ravenclaw, 80. Slytherin wins!"

The crowds in the stands stood up and cheered; some of the Raveclaws were booing. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, ending the game. Scorpius felt like he watched the next few seconds in slow motion. Lily was within three feet of him. He watched as Patrick hit the bludger towards Lily. Scorpius reached out and grabbed Lily, pulling her towards him. Lily flew forward and into Scorpius. Scorpius and his broom went backwards flying into the goal post. Scorpius felt his right arm and chest strike the post. Lily fell against his left side, safely. The next things Scorpius heard made his heart drop into his stomach. The scream he had always heard when they played together, or when she was laughing to hard, but now it was in pain. Kendra let out a blood chilling scream.

Scorpius tightened his grip on Lily, when he turned around to see what had happen. Kendra was falling slowly towards the ground; he watched Madam Hooch get closer to Kendra, levitating her slowly down to the ground. Scorpius looked up to see that Daniel held Kendra's broom in the same arm as his beater; his other arm was sticking out of his body at an odd angle. He lowered on to the ground behind Kendra and Madam Hooch. The second Kendra's unconscious body hit the ground, she was swarmed by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfery. Sebastian jumped off his broom five feet from the ground and began running over towards Kendra. He slid onto his knees in front of her, caressing her forehead.

Scorpius looked down at Lily; she was clutching his quidditch robes tightly. Scorpius wrapped a careful arm around her and helped her descend towards the ground. Madam Pomfery levitated Kendra into the air and made her way up to the school, followed closely behind by an upset looking Sebastian and a queasy looking Daniel. Scorpius led Lily, Nicholas, and Keira into the locker rooms. Everyone was quiet as they went around putting their quidditch robes in their lockers and grabbing their things. Scorpius was the last one in the locker room. He wore a pair of trousers as he tried to wrap a bandage around his chest. His arm was fine, but his chest was hurting.

"You should have Madam Pomfery look at that." Scorpius turned around and saw Lily. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom; she walked in and looked at the wound on Scorpius' chest. She reached out and ran a cool finger along the bruise that was forming.

"She has enough trouble to deal with." Scorpius muttered. Lily nodded her head solemnly. Scorpius tried to reach his hand back and wrap the bandage around his back. After a few seconds, he had to admit that he was getting nowhere. Lily reached forward and took and bandage out of his hand and began to wrap it around him. Scorpius grunted as she tightened the cloth around his chest.

"Thank you," Lily whispered, "For everything." Scorpius looked at her. Her green eyes stared into his; he felt his pulse quicken.

"You're welcome," Scorpius uttered.

Lily wrapped the bandage around his shoulder bringing it towards his back and up to his chest. Lily secured the bandage and went to grab the other bandage for his arm, when Scorpius' hand came down on hers. Lily looked over at Scorpius. His piercing gaze was fixated on Lily.

"Scorpius, what's wrong…"

Scorpius' grip tightened on Lily's hand; he pulled her down, until her lips touched his. Lily felt warmth and love flowing throw her. It felt so good. Lily began to pull away slowly. Scorpius tightened his grip on her arm; his other hand ran up her back and grabbed hold of her hair. He held her scarlet tresses in his tightened fist, edging her forward. Lily fell forward; each of her knees landing outside of his, straddling him. Lily's hand slowly began to drift up Scorpius' chest; her hands grazed his neck as they made their way to his hair. Lily grabbed a fist fall of his hair at the base of his head. Scorpius tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Lily moaned.

Scorpius broke the kiss and began placing open mouth kisses along Lily's neck. Lily's grip tightened in his hair; she rolled her head back giving him more access to her neck. Scorpius lowered his hands from Lily's hair and moved them down her back, caressing her. He finally stilled his hands on her back, holding her close to him.

"Scor…" Lily moaned, breathlessly, "We…shouldn't…"

Lily inhaled sharply as Scorpius bite the skin on her collar bone. Lily's will crumbled; she fell against Scorpius. He continued to kiss her skin up her neck. Lily's hands slid slowly out of Scorpius hair and down his neck. Her hands came to rest around his neckline.

Scorpius reached up once more and placed his lips over Lily's. The heat and passion, that had been between them only seconds of go, had faded to be replaced by a sweet, tender kiss. Scorpius' tongue swirled with Lily's. Scorpius pulled away and placed a light kiss on Lily's lips.

"Lily, I have to tell you something." Scorpius said. Lily remained sitting on him, trying to recapture her breath. Lily looked into Scorpius' eyes. They looked full of pain and grief, but there was a glimpse of hope in the stormy gray orbs. Lily could feel his hands trembling against her back.

"Lily…I…love…I…love…you..."

The door slammed open. Lily's and Scorpius' head both turned towards the door. Sebastian stood in the door way, staring at them.

"I…um…I," Sebastian dropped his gaze to the ground. Lily realized what this must look like. Lily was sitting on Scorpius' lap, and Scorpius was shirt less. Both of them had their hair sticking up in all directions. For a pair of people that hadn't been on the best of speaking terms of late, they were extremely close right now. Lily crawled out of his lap quickly and grabbed Scorpius' shirt off the bench; she handed it to him and turned to look at Sebastian.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" Lily asked; she was looking at the ground. Her hair fell down around her flush face.

"Kendra, she wants you to stay with her during the…you know." Sebastian. He looked upset to admit that Kendra was seriously hurt and in need of some help. He cleared his throat and continued, "The Healer from St. Mungos had just arrived and they won't allow me to stay with her because I'm a bloke. Kendra was hoping you would stay with her during…it." Sebastian said. Lily looked up. His eyes were red; he had already had been crying a lot.

"Of course," Lily said. She reached down and grabbed her bag off the ground next to the bench. She stood up and turned to leave, when she ran into Scorpius. He reached down and grabbed her hand. He lifted it and gave her knuckles a small kiss.

"When you are ready, we need to talk."

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you Veronica21, Fire and Scorpion, Alice745458, Ninja Potter, Heart of the Phoenix, Bia 13, Brooklynroses95, HorribleHolly, Nikki, and WestAnimeBrigade for reviewing. You guys rock. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 16: Declarations and Disappointments**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_What's wrong, Sebastian?" Lily asked; she was looking at the ground. Her hair fell down around her flush face._

"_Kendra, she wants you to stay with her during the…you know." Sebastian. He looked upset to admit that Kendra was seriously hurt and in need of help. He cleared his throat and continued, "The Healer from St. Mungos had just arrived and they won't allow me to stay with her because I'm a bloke. Kendra was hoping you would stay with her during the operation." Sebastian said. Lily looked up. His eyes were red; he had already had been crying._

"_Of course," Lily said. She reached down and grabbed her bag off the ground next to the bench. She stood up and turned to leave, when she ran into Scorpius. He reached down and grabbed her hand. He lifted it and gave her knuckles a small kiss._

"_When you are ready, we need to talk." _

* * *

Lily rushed up the stairs; holding her bag down so that it didn't flap against her body as she ran up the stairs. Lily pushed open the Hospital Wing doors and ran in. She looked franticly around and saw them. Kendra and Daniel were at the farthest beds in the room. Lily rushed over to them. Daniel sat on the bed next to Kendra; his arm in a sling. Kendra however, her body was black and blue; some of her bones were sticking out at weird angles. Lily went over to Kendra's side, leaned down next to her, and kissed her gently on her forehead. The only place on her face that didn't look like it was causing pain.

"How are you?" Lily asked, pointing the question at both of them.

"Never better," Kendra winced. Lily looked over at Daniel. He looked from Lily to Kendra and then to the ground.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Lily asked. She reached her hand over Kendra and patted Daniel's arms.

"It's my fault. If I would have just kept the bat up, Kendra would never have gotten hit by the bludger…" Daniel muttered; his face turning bright red. Before Lily could respond to him, Kendra retorted back.

"Daniel, Sebastian and I have already told you it's not your fault. Clark hit the bludger after Madam Hooch blew the whistle. It was an illegal hit, and he's going to get punished." Kendra said.

"But…"

Daniel was cut off by the Hospital doors banging open. All three of them looked towards the source of the sound. It was Lily's cousin, Dominique, Bill and Fleur's youngest daughter; she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She spotted them and then ran over. Lily inched away from Kendra to comfort her cousin, but Dominique made her way towards Daniel. Daniel stood up and off his bed; he looked a little bit startled to see her here.

"Dominique are you alright?" Daniel asked. Dominique ran all the way up to Daniel; she threw her arms around Daniel's neck and kissed him. Daniel stood there in shock and then wrapped his arms around Dominique; Kendra whistled at them, smiling. Lily laughed for the first time in a few hours. Dominique pulled away slowly, hiding her red face behind Daniel, whose face looked very similar.

"Would you two like a private moment?" Kendra asked, trying to contain her laughter. Daniel's face grew a brighter shade of red. Dominique was now completely hidden behind, except for her hand which was inside Daniel's. Lily smiled warmly at him.

"Kendra, leave them alone." Lily warningly joked at her, pointing a finger at her. Kendra stuck out her tongue and laughed after a while. Lily looked up to see Madam Pomfery walking towards them. Lily felt a twinge at anticipation and nerves rushed through her.

"Daniel, you may leave…Oh, Miss. Weasley." Madam Pomfery addressed Dominique. "Your mother, Fleur is in the Nurses' Station if you wanted to see her." Madam Pomfery said, as she gave her wand a flick, and the bed that Daniel had been sitting a little bit ago was neatly tucked back in place again. Dominique shook her head, standing next to Daniel. She snuck a look at him and then looked back at Madam Pomfery.

"No…I was here to see Daniel." Dominique said; Lily watched as Daniel to his turn to sneak a glance at her. Lily thought they were so cute together.

"Oh," Madam Pomfery said; she looked unfazed by the shy couple. Something she must be used, Lily thought, in her line of work. "Well, all I have to do is check Daniel out and you two may go down to dinner." Daniel nodded. Madam Pomfery turned around and began walking towards the Nurses' Station. Daniel began to follow her, when Kendra grabbed his hand. He looked at her hand and then at her Kendra. Lily looked at Kendra herself; there were tears in Kendra's eyes threatening to fall to her cheeks. Kendra reached for something under her pillow. Seconds later, she pulled out a scrap of parchment. Kendra handed it to Daniel.

"Can you give this to Sebastian for me?" Kendra asked; her voice cracking. Daniel took it from her hand and slipped into his robes.

"Of course Kendra," Daniel said. "You didn't even have to ask. I'll check on you after the…" Daniel's face paled slightly, "Later." Daniel finished. Kendra nodded in agreement as Daniel and Dominique left the Hospital Wing. Kendra reached over and grabbed Lily's hand, gripping it very hard. Lily came over and sat on the edge of Kendra's bed. Silent tears had started to run down Kendra's cheeks.

"Please don't leave," Kendra begged; her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Never," Lily replied.

* * *

Lily groaned as she woke up on Sunday morning. Her head ache from where it had hit Scorpius' shoulder yesterday. Yesterday…the quidditch match…Patrick's bludger…Scorpius…Scorpius' kiss…Kendra.

"Crap," Lily said, as she jumped out of bed and grabbed a jumper and a pair of pants from her trunk. Lily ran over to the mirror and threw her hair into a bun. Grabbing her wand and shoving it into her pocket, Lily ran out of her dorm room and down the stairs. Lily ran into someone when she reached the common room.

"Wow, who blew up the Erumpent Horn?" Scorpius asked. Lily looked up. Scorpius was grinning down at her; he was freshly showered and smelled like after shave. Scorpius' hands moved away from her back and helped her to steady herself. Lily inhaled deeply once more before she took a step away from Scorpius.

"I was just going to go see Kendra." Lily said, slightly breathless. Scorpius' smile faltered at the edges.

"I was just there was Sebastian. She looks like she is doing well." Scorpius said; his gaze fell from Lily to the ground.

"Where's Sebastian?" Lily asked, glancing around the common room for him. There were a few people up; others were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I left him and Kendra alone. After, you know, yesterday." Scorpius said.

"Oh, yeah, they probably need that right now." Lily said. Lily thoughts strayed towards the kiss; Lily felt a bit warm all of a sudden. Lily and Scorpius looked at each other; when their eyes met, they both glanced away. Lily looked up at Scorpius. She took a deep breath.

"Scorpius…"

"Lily, I…" They spoke in unison. Lily gave Scorpius a nod to continue; Lily looked away from Scorpius and waited for it. "I need to tell you something." Scorpius whispered. Lily looked up slowly at Scorpius. His face looked worried, but controlled. Lily felt her body grow warm with concern. She reached out a hand and placed it on Scorpius' forearm.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" Lily whispered just loud enough from him to hear her. Scorpius looked at her. When green met gray, it was like a fight. The green slowly yearning for more. The gray dying of a hidden pain. Lily felt a tear form on her eyelid. "Scorpius, are you all right?"

"Potter!"

Lily turned around and looked towards the common room's doors. A seventh year stood there, looking annoyed. Everyone in the room was now looking at Lily and Scorpius. Lily felt a light blush creep up her cheeks.

"What?" Lily asked, not entirely all that nicely.

"Your brother is outside, and he says he needs to see you!" the boy yelled back. Lily turned back to Scorpius; she gave his arm a light squeeze.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry. I have to go. Albus and I are going to Hogsmead to get Teddy a gift." Lily uttered fast. Hoping in her heart that saying it quickly would soften the blow. Scorpius looked defeated as Lily said the words. Scorpius gave a nod and began to walk away. Lily ran the few steps over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Scorpius, come find me tonight before I leave, please." Lily begged; she reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. The light brush against his cheek sent a warmth through Lily. Something she had not felt since before Christmas. She had felt like this with Scorpius last night, but now it was different. Everything was different.

"As you wish," Scorpius whispered. Lily looked up and was startled by his eyes. A new light flickered in his eyes. She had seen it before, but where. Scorpius turned around and made his way up the stairs and towards the boy's dormitory. Lily walked out of the common room, aware of the eyes that followed her. She opened the door and walked out. Albus was right outside the door, leaning against a column; he straightened up when he noticed Lily. He made his way over and they made their way towards the Great Hall to get in line with the others going to Hogsmead. Albus was talking and making jokes, but Lily was paying little attention. It had finally dawned on her where she had seen Scorpius' eyes like that.

* * *

"Albus, what about this?" Lily asked as she held up a china set. Albus walked over and looked at it. Looking for a wedding present for Teddy and Gwyn had turned out harder than they though. They had already looked in three other stores. Lily was losing hope at finding the most perfect thing for Teddy; Lily got the feeling that Albus was losing hope too. Albus put the china set down.

"No, Teddy wouldn't like it at all. It's pink," Albus said. Albus and Lily walked down the aisle, looking for something else. Lily spotted a beautiful, green pendent. She reached out her hand and slid her finger down the side of it, as she touched it, it slowly twirled showing the other side of the pendent. It had an _M_ engraved on the backside. Lily gasped; she pulled away her hand like she had touched fire. She looked at Albus; he had been watching her. Lily looked at the ground, trying to ignore Albus' stare.

"Lily?"

"Yes," Lily replied, reaching out to look at another item. She tried not to look at him or at his eyes. Her family could read her like an open book.

"I know what happened at the mansion." Albus said. Lily spun around and stared at Albus; she had almost dropped the plate in her hand.

"I…I don't know what you me…mean." Lily said; she turned back and placed the plate back on the table. Albus took a step closer to her.

"I know that you and Scorpius have feelings for each other, and I know that for some reason you are hurting yourself by trying to stay away from the bloke."

"Albus—"

"No, Lily. I don't care why you're doing it. You may be doing it because of the family, but that's a mistake. All I know is that you're hurting, and Scorpius is hurting as well. Everyone is upset; no one is happy. Think about what I'm telling you, please. It kills me to see you like this, Lily. Please, just think about it." Albus begged; Lily nodded her head. Albus took a deep breath and moved down the aisle. He stopped and picked up a vase. It was a black vase with a blue design on it. Lily took a closer step to look at it. The blue design was the outline of a wolf under the moon. Lily was memorized by the detail in the vase.

"May be a little bit ironic, but what do you think?" Albus chuckled.

"I think it is perfect." Lily uttered.

* * *

Lily threw the last of her shirts onto her bed. She bent down and grabbed her trunk; she lifted it up and put in on her bed. She began taking out things she wouldn't need. Her old school robes, old school books, little trinkets that she hadn't thrown away last summer, she picked up the pile and brought it over to the trunk at the end of her bed.

_Thud. _

She sighed and then dumped everything she held in her arms into the trunk. She turned around, looking for what she dropped. She walked over and picked up the photograph book. It was the one her mother had given her during her fourth year. Lily opened the book, looking at the photographs. There were so many pictures of her and her brothers. Teddy giving her a ride on his back as they walked across a creek, James helping her out of a tree, Albus reading her a book, her mother and her making cookies, her father giving Lily her first bath, and then there were her friends. Alice, Ella, and her having fun and laughing, Kendra and she were in so many pictures, most of them they were laughing and playing around. The next picture was one of Lily and Scorpius. They were out on the quidditch field; Scorpius was showing and taking to Lily about something; Lily kept nodding.

Then Lily saw the photographs she had added during the holiday break. The first one was of her and Kendra. They were swimming in the Black Lake, splashing each other. The next one was Kendra and Sebastian; Kendra reached up to give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek, but at the last second stuck out and licked his cheek. The both started to laugh. Lily opened to the last page; there were two pictures she had never seen before. The first one, Lily was sitting next to Scorpius. Someone had told a joke that they both were laughing at, and Scorpius reached up and tucked her hair back behind her ear. Then next one made Lily's heartbreak. It was taken at the Ministry of Magic Holiday Ball that had been at the Malfoy Mansion. Lily was in Scorpius' arms, dancing. Scorpius held her close to him; he reached down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

Lily felt tears began to slide down her cheeks. She closed the book and clutched it to her. She fell to the floor and leaned against her bed. She began to bawl into her chest. Lily felt the empty ache in her heart swell and take over her entire being. Lily had to finally admit to herself. She had fallen in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Lily stood outside the Great Hall. She had asked Sebastian to tell Scorpius that she was leaving tonight for Teddy's wedding. She thought back to earlier today. How Sebastian had looked when he opened the girl's dormitory door to help Kendra in. They had both stopped when they had seen her. Kendra took one looked at Lily and had limped over to her the best she had could. Sebastian had promised to tell Scorpius about her wanting to see him before she left.

Now she was standing outside the Great Hall waiting for him. Her father would arrive in minutes to take her away, to not come back for a week. Lily wasn't sure she could wait a week to tell Scorpius her decision about them. Lily was pacing up and down standing off to the side of the doors. A few people murmured a goodbye to her as they headed inside to go to dinner. Lily kept thinking about what she was going to tell Scorpius.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Lily felt her entire body go cold. She knew that voice. She hated that voice. That voice always meant trouble. Lily turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see, Victoria Roberts. Victoria leered down at Lily, liked she was judging Lily on something. Lily felt angry at all the things Victoria had put her through this year.

"What do you want?" Lily asked with impatience.

"Oh, nothing, I was just going to let you know that you're losing." Victoria said, examining her fingernails.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lily asked; she was feeling more and more upset with every second.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around and saw Albus and her father walking towards her. Her father held an old boot in his hand, a porkey. Lily felt her heart drop. _Where was Scorpius? Why wasn't he here yet? Would she have enough time to tell him that she loved him?_ Lily stood starring at her father and brother. Victoria leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear. Her voice sounded happy, triumphant; like she had won something.

"That sooner or later Scorpius is going to come back to me. He always does. Why do you think he didn't show up tonight."

"Lily, hurry, we doesn't have much time before the porkey is ready." Harry called over to Lily. Lily felt tears form in her eyes. Scorpius wasn't going to show. Lily took a deep breath and grabbed her trunk. She walked over and joined her father and brother. She reached forward and grasped the boot.

"Have a nice time Lily," Victoria laughed. "I'll keep Scorpius company while you're away." Victoria laughed as she walked into the Great Hall. Lily bowed her head to keep from looking at Albus or her father. Harry reached out the arm that wasn't holding on to the boot and wrapped it around Lily; he placed a kiss on her head and whispered against her hair.

"Things will work out, sweetheart, you'll see."

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you xoxtruegryffindorxox, Ninja Potter, Veronica 21, Tez-chan, PeterPanWendyX, FaerieTaleDreamer, Red-Sunset-101, WestAnimeBrigade, JandSkye, Danilelle 102094 for reviewing. You guys are great. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 17: The Wedding **

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_That sooner or later Scorpius is going to come back to me. He always does."_

"_Lily, hurry, we doesn't have much time before the porkey is ready." Harry called over to Lily. Lily felt tears form in her eyes. Scorpius wasn't going to show. Lily took a deep breath and grabbed her trunk. She walked over and joined her father and brother. She reached forward and grasped the boot. _

"_Have a nice time Lily," Victoria laughed. "I'll keep Scorpius company while you're away." Victoria laughed as she walked into the Great Hall. Lily bowed her head to keep from looking at Albus or her father. Harry reached out the arm that wasn't holding on to the boot and wrapped it around Lily; he placed a kiss on her head and whispered against her hair. _

"_Things will work out, sweetheart, you'll see."_

* * *

"Gracie, come back here with that!" Lily yelled. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen after the little girl. Gracie ran through the kitchen, holding Lily's bouquet of flowers above her head; her giggles were heard throughout the house. Gracie ran out the backdoor and was followed closely by Lily. Lily reached Grace by the time they got to the altar. Lily fell to her knees in front of Grace and grabbed hold of Grace's middle.

"You think that's funny, uh?" Lily asked. Grace nodded her head, smiling; her curls bobbing up and down with her movements. Lily's fingers spanned out across Gracie's middle, and she began to tickle the little girl. Gracie squealed with laughter.

"Ah, what are my two little trouble makers up to?"

Lily stopped ticking Gracie and turned to see James walking up to them. James was dressed in his dress robes already. Grace squirmed out of Lily's grasp and ran over to James. James reached down and grabbed Grace. Gracie reached forward and kissed James on the cheek.

"Jamey, your cheeks tickle." Gracie giggled; James smiled down at her as she began to play with the flower and his jacket lapel. James looked at Lily. Lily could feel his fierce gaze on her. Everyone in the family had kept a close eye on her since she had gotten home form Hogwarts, especially Albus. Lily turned away from James and looked at the backyard. The guests were starting to come; the backyard was almost filled. Lily looked around and saw many cousins and close friends. Lily saw Rose by the altar; Rose was using her wand to make flowers wrap around the altar. Albus, Fred, and Henry were helping guest to their seats. Lily watched as their great aunt Muriel pinched Fred's cheeks, much to his chagrin.

"Lily, honey," Harry said; he reached out and touched Lily's arm gently. Lily inhaled deeply once more and then looked at her father.

"Yeah Dad," Lily asked; she took a step back from Harry as Dominique chased Hugo, George's youngest son. Hugo held an object in his hand that must have belonged to Dominique. She didn't look very happy at all. Hugo said something that sounded like Daniel and a baby.

"Gwyn was hoping you could go up stairs quick and help her." Harry said. Lily nodded her head okay; she began to walk towards the house when her father called out after her.

"Oh, and sweetheart," Harry called. Lily turned and looked at him, questioningly. A little girl with long, flowing silver hair ran in between them; she yelled Gracie's name in delight.

"You look beautiful today." Lily walked into the house and made her way upstairs. She pasted many guest that all were calling out greetings to her. Lily smiled at most of them, but it dropped when she could have sworn she saw him. _He couldn't be here. He's at Hogwarts._ Lily scolded at herself. Gwyn was getting ready in Lily's room. Lily took a while getting up there as she dodged relative after relative. Lily made her way up the stairs and over to her room's door. Lily opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, bloody hell." Was the first thing Lily heard Gwyn say as she opened the door to room. Gwyn was pacing; she was dressed in her gown already. It was a long, flowing dress. Gwyn looked like a perfect, except for the look on her face. She looked troubled. Lily shut the door behind her; the noise broke Gwyn's concentration. She looked up at Lily; she looked scared.

"Oh, Lily what if he changes his mind?" Gwyn moaned. Lily ran over to Gwyn and wrapped her arms around her. Gwyn wrapped her arms around Lily and uttered her fears; Lily noticed that Gwyn was near tears.

"Gwyn, Teddy isn't going to change his mind. He's too in love with you to even know how to change his mind."

"But…he…he could…he might…" Gwyn groaned.

"Gwyn, Teddy isn't going to leave you. The bloke kept me up half the night trying to help his vows so that they were perfect, for you..."

"Gwyn, honey, the wedding is about to start. We're waiting for you." Oliver Wood said, knocking on the door.

Gwyn straightened up at hearing this. She pulled away from Lily and began to fidget. She whipped her nose in the tissue Lily handed her. Lily patted her arm.

"Are you sure?" Gwyn asked, quietly so that her father wouldn't hear.

"I'm positive."

* * *

"And do you, Theodore Remus Lupin-Potter take Gwyn to be your wife?"

Lily watched as Teddy looked over at Gwyn. He was grinning like a mad fool. He smiled at her and winked.

"I do," Teddy stated boldly. Gwyn's vows were quiet, shy and filled with love. Teddy reached forward and lifted Gwyn's veil. Small tears slid down her cheeks, they stopped and disappeared when they reached her smile. Teddy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Gwyn's lips. Everyone stood up from the chairs and clapped. Lily founded herself laughing at the face Grace was making because of Teddy and Gwyn's kiss. They pulled away slowly from each other, smiling. Teddy took Gwyn's hand and led her down the aisle. Gwyn's maid of honor and James joined up and walked down the aisle behind them. Lily walked forward and took Albus' arm and followed behind her brothers down the aisle.

Everyone made their way over to the tent where the reception was being held. Lily sat down next to James and Albus. They waited as everyone took their seats and ate dinner. Lily picked at her meal. She couldn't shake off the feeling of what she saw earlier. _He isn't here. He's at Hogwarts. He's moved on. _Teddy and Gwyn walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. Couples began to join them as the song went on. Lily spotted her dad leading her mum out onto the dance floor. Harry spun Ginny around and brought her closer to them. Lily made her way over to where a bunch of her cousins had begun to gather. Lily talked with some of her cousins, but her mind kept wondering to what she had seen earlier. It was bugging her terribly. For an hour, Lily was pulled back and forth between the dancing and mingling.

"Lily...Lily," Rose said. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…" Lily asked, turning her attention back to the conversation. "I'm sorry, Rose. What did you say?" Albus, Henry, and Rose stood around Lily. Rose looked a little bit upset that Lily wasn't paying attention to what she had been saying, but Albus and Henry looked amused.

"Can you tell Scorpius thank you for me when you get back tomorrow? He was helping me with some Head Duties yesterday. He said he had to do something, and when we finished, he took off before I could thank him." Rose said. Lily felt her heart stop; her mind began to race. _What if Scorpius had been trying to come and see her? But then what was that with Victoria?_ Lily felt confused; Lily wanted to leave and think about the things she had just learned, but her plans were diminished by a voice.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could borrow little Lily for a dance?"

Lily turned around and saw James. He looked down at her and gave her a wink; he grabbed Lily's hand and led her to the dance floor. Lily and James danced along with the music. Lily recalled when her father had taught her and her brothers how to dance; Lily had been only six at the time. James led her threw the song and right into the next one. The new dance had just started when James talked.

"Lily," James murmured. Lily looked up at him. He looked like he was fighting with himself about something. Lily was about to ask him if he was okay, when he continued.

"Lily, you know that no matter what you do, everyone will still love you, right? Dad and Mum wouldn't care what decision you planned to make as long as your happy and safe, neither would Teddy, Albus, or I. We love you, Lily, and we support you in everything." James said. He didn't look at Lily; he stared at the ground. Lily thought about where this could be going.

"Yes," Lily whispered hesitantly. James looked up into Lily's eyes; his face began to look normal, no longer pale. James nodded his head in recognition. Lily stopped dancing and reached up. She wrapped her arms around James neck and hugged him close. James' arms wrapped around Lily gently as he hugged her back, Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" a timid voice asked.

James and Lily pulled apart. Lily turned around and saw a tiny, petit blonde standing in front of her. She was dressed in a gown and looked to be about James age. Lily turned around and looked at James; her arms crossed, and eyebrows raised. James grinned coyly back at her; Lily laughed.

"I love you, Lily." James said. He reached over and grabbed the hand of the blonde girl; the girl looked less nervous now that she was with James. Lily shook her head as she continued to smile.

"Love you too, James." Lily looked around. Everyone left was mingling; there were a few dancing, including Teddy and Gwyn. Uncle Ron took a sleepy Grace out of her mother's arms and rocked her back in forth in his arms in a soothing manner. Most of the little children were getting tired. Lily watched a few of her cousin sneak out the back way; a few fireworks and Weasley Wiz products were in their hands. Lily began to feel the excitement of the day crumble; she felt tired and ready for bed. Lily walked along the pathway towards the house. It was dark along the path except for a few candles every few meters. Lily gazed at the stars as she walked to the house. She could almost see the porch light, when she felt someone grabbed her arm; she was pulled into the bushes. Lily took a deep breath to scream; a hand came down over her mouth.

Lily lifted her leg silently and then kicked back; her leg came in contact with the person behind her. However, instead of being released from the attacker's hold, Lily felt her attacker falling forward with her still underneath him. Lily waited for the impact of her body hitting the ground, but it never came. Her attacker grunted as if in pain; Lily realized that she had landed on a warm, hard surface. Lily looked straight at her attacker's chest; he had stopped her from receiving the force of hitting the ground. Lily didn't want to stick around to thank him though; she pushed off his warm, well toned chest and tried to stand up. Lily made it onto her knees when he reached up and grabbed hold of Lily's waist. Lily felt herself role over onto her back; a warm body came down and pressed himself against her; Lily stiffened. Lily felt warm breath against her neck.

"Lily, please just listen."

Lily jerked her head up and looked up at her attacker; green stared into gray. Her body instantly relaxed as she stared up into his face. His hair was falling into his eyes, but Lily could still see his stormy orbs. His lips were frowning in a grimace. His cheek was red from where it had made contact with the ground. Scorpius. Lily sighed in relief. Her body instantly relaxed; they both laid there for a few seconds trying to regain their breath. Lily began to feel fire flow through her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Lily hissed; her voice fierce.

"Lily, I need to talk to you." Scorpius grunted once more, trying to hold himself up so that he didn't place any of his weight on top of Lily.

"We established that-"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Scorpius asked, cutting off Lily. He stared down at her; his eyes refused to look at anything but her. Lily's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean? I waited." Lily said; her voice began to sound tense and angry. "I waited for to show up Scorpius, but you never came. Then Victoria came and was _so kind_ to explain the situation to me. And know you have the nerve to ask me why I didn't wait-"

"What do you mean, 'Victoria explained the situation?'" Scorpius asked; his face crinkled in confusion.

"How she is _more than happy_ to keep you company." Lily stated sarcastically. She was beginning to feel more and more upset that he was denying what was going on. She waited for Scorpius to respond. He sat there starring back at her, not saying a word. And then, he barked out a laugh and didn't stop. Lily felt tears of humiliation, anger, and pain swelling up in her eyes. The first one fell on her cheek and began to slide down her cheek. Scorpius looked back up at Lily and sobered up immediately.

"Lily, what is it? What's wrong?" Scorpius asked his hand came up and cupped Lily's cheek. His thumb, the skin ruff from years playing quidditch, gently rubbed the tears away from her cheeks.

"Lily," Scorpius whispered. Lily refused to look at him. She watched the night sky behind him, everywhere but at him. "Sweetheart," Scorpius uttered softly; Lily's eyes sought out his bright orbs. They were filled with remorse and grief. Lily lay there quietly, waiting for him to continue. Scorpius took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and began.

"I don't know what Victoria told you, and frankly, I don't care." Scorpius opened his eyes and looked down at her; his thumb was now rubbing slowly and gently against her cheek in a soothing manner. "All I know is that all three of your brothers have come and talked to me personally today and has made it quite clear of what I am suppose to do."

"Scorpius, what are you talkin-"

"I love you." Scorpius whispered. "There are no if's, and's, or but's. I know that I'm nowhere near perfection, considering all things about me, and I know that I am selfish for wanting you for myself, when I know you deserve someone better. Lily, I would rather get in a fight with you every day for the rest of my life, than watch Clark even touch you."

"Scorpius, I have to-"

"Let me finish. I understand that you do not love me Lily, but I want you to know that it was never false for me. Lily, I have been in love with you since the first day I met you, and I will love you until they bury me in my grave." Scorpius said. He reached down and kissed Lily gently on the forehead. Scorpius stood up and began to walk away, leaving Lily. Lily laid there behind the bushes thinking about what Scorpius had just told her. Lily pushed herself off the ground and brushed her dress off. She looked around and saw Scorpius walking into the tent. Lily ran after him. Lily entered the tent and looked around. Scorpius was on the dance floor making his way through the crowd. Lily ran up behind him.

"Scorpius," she called. Scorpius turned around, watching Lily run up to him. Lily ran up to him and through her arms around him. Scorpius grabbed her as she fell against her body; he held her closer to him, making sure that she didn't fall. Lily leaned in so that her lips were so agonizing close to Scorpius'.

"You truly are a bloody idiot." Lily whispered. She reached forward and placed a kiss on Scorpius' lips. The soft kiss that Lily had started had turn tender and chastened due to Scorpius. Scorpius' hand ran up her back and into her hair. Scorpius grabbed hold of some of her curls; he helped Lily's head to roll back to deepen the kiss. Lily's heart began to pound normally for the first time since Christmas break. Lily's hand drifted slowly down Scorpius' chest.

"Oi, there's a wedding going on."

Lily pulled away and looked over Scorpius' shoulder. Everyone that had come to the wedding was now back and ready to send the happy couple off. Lily blushed as she realized that James had been the one to yell at them. Scorpius placed Lily back on her feet; they both turned around to face everyone that had gathered in the tent. Lily noticed that Isla and Grace stood hand and hand watching them. Grace's face brightened up as she thought of something. She turned around and looked in the crowd for someone; she spotted her.

"Mommy," Grace yelled. Lily's family and the other guest paid attention to the little girl, but kept an eye on the young couple that had just been caught.

"Yes, Gracie," Hermione asked.

"Does this mean Lily and Scorpius are going to get married next?" Grace asked. Lily felt her face heat up; her breath caught in her throat as she waited for her family reaction. Lily looked up to see her father standing next to Draco. Harry reached up and patted Draco on the back.

"If the grandchildren are in Slytherin, I'm blaming you." Harry chuckled; Draco joined him. All of the guest began to laugh. Lily didn't notice them thought. All she could concentrate on was how well her hand fit perfectly inside of Scorpius'.

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you Saphire 132, Medeea, Black Listed Hunter, Lilylu, BROOKLYNrose95, Ladyinwaiting2005, WestAnimeBrigade, Igloos. Are. Adorable, and And Drown Me in Love for reviewing. You guys are great. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 18: The Year's End**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_Mommy," Grace yelled. Lily's family and the other guest paid attention to the little girl, but kept an eye on the young couple that had just been caught._

"_Yes, Gracie," Hermione asked._

"_Does this mean Lily and Scorpius are going to get married next?" Grace asked. Lily felt her face heat up; her breath caught in her throat as she waited for her family reaction. Lily looked up to see her father standing next to Draco. Harry reached up and patted Draco on the back._

"_If the grandchildren are in Slytherin, I'm blaming you." Harry chuckled; Draco joined him. All of the guest began to laugh. Lily didn't notice them thought. All she could concentrate on was how well her hand fit perfectly inside of Scorpius'._

* * *

Lily stared out the window. All traces of snow had melted, and the blossoms were beginning to bloom. Spring was finally here. Lily looked back down at her school work; she was taking her final OWL's test. Lily placed her answer down and laid the test at edge of her desk. Lily looked around the room. Students hurried to place the last of their answers down. Lily closed her eyes in content and lent back against her chair. She thought back on the past few weeks.

* * *

_Lily moaned as Scorpius' fingers slid down her sides and finally stop on her hips; Lily leaned forward into his touch. Scorpius kissed a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on her collar bone. Lily felt her body go numb with heat._

"_Scorpius…" Lily sighed, as Scorpius began kissing his way up the other side of her neck._

"_Scorpius, I…have to…we needed…to…Scor…" Lily moaned, breathlessly. Scorpius took her earlobe between his teeth and pulled gently. Lily grabbed hold of his arms, as she felt all will power leave her body. Scorpius' arms tightened around Lily; she fell into him, no longer supporting any of her weight on her own._

"_Yes," Scorpius whispered. His warm breath caressed Lily's face. _

"_What is going to happen to me, to us, after…after you…?" Lily began. They had this conversation once already since they had begun dating. Lily loved every second with Scorpius, but in her heart she dread the last day of school. No more Hogwarts, no more Scorpius. Scorpius reached down and placed a kiss on Lily's brow; hugging her closer to him. Lily placed her head in the crook of his neck. _

"_Lily," Scorpius whispered gently in her ear. "I promise you that everything will work out. I will begin working at the Ministry, and every day I shall pine over you. And when you come home for the holiday, I will simply whisk you away." Scorpius whispered against her cheek; he reached in slowly to place a kiss on her temple. _

"_But what if you find someone else, or-" Scorpius cut Lily off with a sharp in hale of breath._

"_Lily, how many times must I tell you? I am in love with you. You don't just go around falling in and out of love with people. A phoenix doesn't ever turn into ice; they are a constant fire that never dies." Lily opened her mouth slightly to retort, but Scorpius continued before she could start._

"_Lily, I have been pinning over for five years, and trust me, I am willing to pine over you for the rest of my life." Scorpius looked down at Lily. Her green orbs starring up into his gray, stormy ones. Scorpius kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you trust me?" Scorpius asked; Lily lifted her hand to push away one of his bangs that had fallen into his eyes. Scorpius held his breathe, waiting for her answer._

"_I love you." Lily whispered. Scorpius gave a slow smirk._

"_That's not exactly the answer I was looking for, Lily."_

"_Of course it is, love and trust, neither can flourish without the other." Lily uttered; she reached up and placed a small, tender kiss against his lips. Scorpius pulled away, still close enough that Lily could feel his lips move against hers as he spoke._

"_Well in that case, Miss. Potter, you hold every last ounce of my trust."_

* * *

"Time, you may finish your last question and then turn in your test. Thank you and have a good holiday."

Lily looked up. Professor Slughorn was collecting the test of students that had finished. Lily grabbed her bag off the ground and her test off desk. She walked up to the front of the room, waiting to hand her test to Professor Slughorn. Lily handed her test to him; he gave her a small smile.

"A Miss. Potter, you truly live up to your namesake. I look forward to having you in potions next year, and then we can truly try some potions to test that excellent brain of yours."

"But Professor, I don't even know how well I did on my test-"

"Nonsense, Miss. Potter, I'm more than positive that you passed. Professor McGonagall told me that you plan on becoming a Healer."

"Yes, sir," Lily said.

"Good, good, have a good holiday, Miss. Potter." Professor Slughorn said.

"Thank you Professor, you as well," Lily said. Lily weaved her way in and out of the desk and made her way towards the door. Alice and Ella stood next to the door waiting for her. Alice was talking to herself worriedly, thinking out loud about the ones that she believed she had gotten wrong. Ella smiled at her, looked back at Alice, and rolled her eyes; Lily laughed.

"Oh, and I think I got number sixty-nine wrong." Alice bit on the tip of her finger. She looked at Ella and Lily, worried. "Albus Dumbledore discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood, right?"

"Oh, no," Ella cried. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror. "Alice, it was Albus Potter that discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood, not Albus Dumbledore."

Lily tried to stop herself from laughing, as she watched Alice face grow wide with fear. She looked up at Ella. She muttered, "Albus Potter…Potter," under her breath; she looked at Lily and her face went beat red. Ella and Lily broke into a fit of laughter.

"You're cruel, Ella." Alice said; she watched Ella and Lily laugh, and then burst into giggles herself. Lily followed them as they walked out of the classroom and towards the door. Alice opened the door to the bright, morning corridor. Lily looked out to see a few students already loosening their closes and hanging out with friends. Lily took in a deep breath of fresh air, closing her eyes; she raised her arms above her head, feeling the sun hit her face.

"Free at last," Lily sighed in content. Lily felt two arms wrap around her middle; Lily's eyes opened in shock. She turned in the arms of her capturer to see Scorpius. Scorpius smirked down at Lily as he leaned forward and kissed her. Lily's head fell back slowly, letting Scorpius to deepen the kiss. Someone cleared his throat; Lily and Scorpius pulled apart slightly breathless. Lily hit him in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Scorpius asked. Lily knew that she hadn't actually hurt him by the mock serious look in his eyes.

"For scaring me you git," Lily said.

"Well, if that hurt, I think we are screwed for the game tomorrow." Lily looked over Scorpius' shoulder and saw Sebastian; she gave him a smile that he returned. Scorpius released the hold that he had on Lily, except for her hand. Lily's hand fell exactly into place inside of his.

"Please Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance against us tomorrow." Scorpius said.

"Excuses me?" Ella said; her arms were crossed in front of her chest, staring Scorpius down. "Gryffindor has just as much as a chance and more in winning than you do." Ella said; Lily smirked. This was the conversation of choice between Ella and Scorpius ever since Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the finals. The final match was tomorrow between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And each of them were determined that their house would win.

"Look at your guys chasers, their nowhere near as fast as ours." Scorpius said. The group began walking into the courtyard. Lily was the first to sit down under the tree. Scorpius sat down next to her, wrapping a warm and secure arm around her; he never once broke out of the argument with Ella.

"It doesn't only matter how good your chasers are, your team had to be good as entire-"

"Which they are," Scorpius said. Lily shook her head, grinning. Lily sat there listening to Alice and Sebastian talk about the difference between a Red-winged bat and a Russian Hum-bug. Kendra came slowly after to come and sit down next to Sebastian. Lily leaned back and rested her head against Scorpius' shoulder, letting the heat of the morning sun warm her.

* * *

_Lily sat across from Kendra and Sebastian at the Slytherin's table. The Great Hall was filled that night. Lily was hungry from the practice they had have. Scorpius was working the team hard. This weekend Gryffindor would play against Ravenclaw to see which one of them would play against Slytherin in the final match of the year. Lily piled her plate high; her plate had almost as much food as Sebastian's. Almost. Lily laughed at how Kendra picked on Sebastian's little habits. Sebastian listened half-heartedly, nodding every now and then, as she ranted. They reminded Lily of her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Lily was about to start eating, when she caught onto one of the conversations that was talking place down the table._

"_Scorpius and I sunk out of potions and went to our cupboard, today. I just love being alone with him. He such a romantic…" _

_Victoria Roberts. _

_She sighed in what seemed to be like eternal bliss for her. Lily watched as Kendra pulled out her wand. Sebastian had let his fork fall to the table. He looked at Lily; she shook her head. Sebastian placed a hand on top of Kendra's. Kendra looked at Lily and then lowered her wand. Lily picked up her fork and began to eat. The few people around her began listening to Victoria's conversation; they would sneak glances at her every now and then as Victoria continued. Lily looked up to see that Scorpius had just walked through the doors to the Great Hall. Scorpius made his way over to them. He smiled and said hi to a few people as he made his way over. He gave Daniel a pat on back and then sat down next to Lily. He reached over and placed a soft kiss on her temple. He began to pile the food on his plate. Everyone began watching the two of them, waiting for Lily to make her move. To yell, to scream, but she shocked the entire school with what she did next. She reached up and kissed Scorpius on the lips. He reached up and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up, and deepening the kiss. _

"_Sorry I'm late. Professor Slughorn wanted me to go back to his class after quidditch practice and take the test I missed this morning when I left." _

_Scorpius was ignorant to the gasps and quiet excited chatter that began at his comment. Lily sneaked a glance over at Victoria. She seemed in grossed in the conversation between her and Scorpius. It took all of Lily's will power not to break into a smirk. _

"_But you weren't gone that long were you?" Lily asked. Scorpius turned to Lily, and gave her an amused look. Everyone went silent as they listened to Scorpius' answer._

"_Lily, you snuck me out of class to meet you at the quidditch pitch. I had to run there and back to class. And we weren't exactly there for a short time." Scorpius said. A bone chilling screech was heard throughout The Great Hall. Everyone turned to see Victoria Roberts stand up from the Slytherin table and leave. As she left the Great Hall she pushed a guy out of her way. The boy fell face into the cake that was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table. The soy stood up and wiped the cake off his face. Patrick Clark was covered in cake. He stormed out of the Great Hall. A little blonde hair girl that Lily recognized as a sixth year from Kendra's charms class chassed after him. The Great Hall erupted into laughter. Lily reached up and placed a kiss on Scorpius cheek._

"_I love you."_

* * *

"Welcome to the last game of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Eric Jordan said. The Slytherin quidditch team walked out onto the pitch. Lily looked up at the crowd; they were loud and wild with mirth. Lily took a deep breath, trying to contain the butterflies that wanted to fly up her stomach. Someone gave her hand a squeeze. Lily's head turned slowly to look at was standing next to her. Scorpius gave her a wink and walked forward. Scorpius met Albus and Madam Hooch in the middle of the pitch. Scorpius and Albus shook hands. Madam Hooch gave them a stern speech about the rules and how they were to be kept.

Lily grabbed hold of her broom and mounted it. She looked as Daniel next to her. He looked just as nervous and pale as she did. Sebastian stood on Daniel's other side. He gave Lily a smile and then patted Daniel on the back. Daniel looked like he was going to lose his breakfast.

"You'll do fine Daniel." Lily said. "Just do your best." Daniel nodded his head.

"Yeah," Sebastian added. "No matter what happens, Potter's team is going to win. Isn't that right, Lily?" Sebastian chuckled at his bore joke. Lily pushed off the ground and flew up into the air, waiting for the game to start. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the quaffle into the air. The game had begun. Lily flew in and out of the game looking for the golden snitch. She had seen it once to be cut off in the middle of her chase due to a bludger that had almost hit her. Lily stopped for a second and watched the game under her.

"…Kendra Barrie has the quaffle, she passes to Nicolas Hooper, Hooper throws it…and Ella Hathaway stops…Albus Potter has the quaffle now the throws it to Henry Weasley…Weasley passes Hooper…He passes Barrie…Uh, that's has got to hurt…Weasley receives a hit to his-"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Even if the speaker hadn't caught her voice, Lily was pretty sure that she had yelled loud enough that she could have heard Professor McGonagall without the speaker.

"I was just going to say that he got hit where the sun don't shine, Professor." Jordan said. Lily gave a laugh at Jordan's remark; she winced when she noticed the Henry did look like he was in a lot of pain. Lily saw Sebastian grab the quaffle and made his way towards the goal posts. Sebastian faked right and threw left. Ella flew right, letting the quaffle fly through her finger tips. Lily clapped along with Slytherin's fans.

"…Zabini makes another point for Slytherin. Slytherin leads Gryffindor, ninety to sixty…"

Lily pulled herself away and began to look again. She flew in between the stands and goal post not finding the snitch. Lily was about to head to the other side of the pitch, when she saw. A flash of gold flew by below her. One hundred feet below her. Lily leaded forward and began the long, fast decent below her. The snitch made its way down towards the ground and made an abrupt change to the left. Lily pulled on the handle of her broom, steering left. Lily reached out her hand to grab the snitch. She felt the cold metal against her finger tips. She could almost touch it…almost…_Bang!_

Lily looked over to see Kyle Prahl the Gryffindor seeker neck and neck with her. He gave her another push and went on. Lily grabbed hold of her broom again and went on. Kyle and she flew in between chasers and beaters. Kyle almost got hit by the goal post. Lily gave Kyle one last shove and reached out for the snitch. She felt one of the wings hit her finger tips. Lily stretched out her hand once more to grab the snitch. Lily closed her eyes as her fingers closed around the cold metal.

"…Lily Potter has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins…" Jordan yelled. Lily opened her eyes. She looked around the pitch. Lily lifted the snitch above her head. The crowd began to cheer. Lily heard someone clapping. She looked over her shoulder to see Albus clapping for her. Lily dropped her arm to come back down to her side. Albus came up to Lily and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Albus grabbed Lily's hand that held the snitch and lifted it. The crowd erupted into an even louder cheer.

"…Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup…"

* * *

"May I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall said. The entire Great Hall began to quiet down. The last day of school had been bitter sweet for Lily. Today was Scorpius', Sebastian's, and Albus' last day at Hogwarts. Next year wouldn't be the same without them. Scorpius and Albus were joining up with the Ministry of Magic after the summer had ended, and Sebastian landed a job with Puddlemere United quidditch team. Scorpius tightened his grip around Lily's waist; Lily leaned into him.

"Another year has gone, and I am happy to say that it has been a very good year." McGonagall said. "You all have made this school very proud of what you have done. All of those who are leaving Hogwarts for the last time, I would like to say: this is not goodbye. This is simply the beginning of a new chapter in your life. You will move on to what is waiting for you outside of Hogwarts and use the skills that you thought were so pointless during your past seven years here." McGonagall said, with a hint of a smirk.

"For those of you who will be returning next year, all I can say is that we hope that your holiday is filled with happiness. That you enjoy the life you will outside of Hogwarts, and finally that you do not completely forget what we have taught you. We look forward to seeing you again at the end of the summer. And now what you all have been waiting for, The House Cup."

The Great Hall went deathly silent. Lily notice how a few people began to hold their breath in anticipation.

"You all did wonderfully this year. You should all be proud, in fourth place, with 365 points, Hufflepuff." Everyone in the Hall gave a half-hearted clap waiting to see who was next.

"Next in third place is Ravenclaw, with 378 points." Everyone clapped once again; a few people yelled out a cheer or two. The Hall turned their attention back to McGonagall for her to continue.

"In second place with 406 points, Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said. Some of the Gryffindors didn't wait for her to say who had won, they began to cheer and clap at Gryffindor's victory. McGonagall waved her hands, and the school banners that hanged from the ceiling turned scarlet and gold.

"With 411 points, Gryffindor wins." The Gryffindor table turned into a jubilation crowd. Lily caught Albus' eye he gave her a smile; Lily smiled back. Scorpius leaned over and placed a kiss on Lily's temple. Lily thought about her worries about what would happen between her and Scorpius. Lily reached over and grabbed his hand, tangling her fingers in his. He smiled down at her. And Lily knew, she didn't care about what would happen in the future. She didn't want to change a thing about her present.

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you Em, Saphire132, BROOKLYNrose95, Medea, PeterPanWendyx, BlackListedHunter, Fire and Scorpion, Nikita, BrownEyez123, WestAnimeBrigade, and And Drown Me in Love for reviewing. You guys are great. Two chapters left! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 19: Two Years Later**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_With 411 points, Gryffindor wins." The Gryffindor table turned into a jubilation crowd. Lily caught Albus' eye he gave her a smile; Lily smiled back. Scorpius leaned over and placed a kiss on Lily's temple. Lily thought about her worries about what would happen between her and Scorpius. Lily reached over and grabbed his hand, tangling her fingers in his. He smiled down at her. And Lily knew, she didn't care about what would happen in the future. She didn't want to change a thing about her present. _

* * *

Scorpius woke up to the sunrays caressing his face. Scorpius looked over at Lily; she was beautiful in the morning. Her hair fell in long tangles down her back with one stray curl that fell down over her eyes. Her left leg was thrown over Scorpius'; her left arm laid gentle against his chest. On her left hand, his grandmother's ring had moved over a finger, on her ring finger. The pearl looked just as creamy white as the day he gave it to her; the tiny branches of white silver wrapped around the pearl, like a hidden treasure. His hidden treasure.

* * *

"_Lily, come back here." Scorpius yelled. Scorpius chased after Lily down the beach. The cool sand felt wonderful against his bare feet. Lily ran in front of him; her black, knee length dress and long, golden-red curls flying wildly behind her. Scorpius made another grab for her hand. Lily giggled when he missed and kept running. _

"_Come and get me, Scor." Lily called. Scorpius gave one last lunge and caught her. Lily and Scorpius fell to the ground together, limbs tangled. Scorpius wrestled with Lily, tickling her sides. Lily wriggled beneath him laughing. Scorpius joined her; Lily cried for mercy from Scorpius fingers. Scorpius' hand drifted up to Lily's face. Scorpius tucked the bang that had fallen into Lily's eye behind her ear. Scorpius let his hand rest by Lily's cheek, cupping it. Lily leaned into it; her eyes looked bright and beautiful in the moonlight. Scorpius reached down and gave Lily a kiss on the lips. He slowly deepened it as Lily arched her body into him. Scorpius felt the heat spread around his body. He had missed this. He had missed everything about her while she had been gone. Scorpius pulled away; both of them were gasping for air. Scorpius rested his forehead against Lily's._

"_I missed you," Scorpius uttered. _

"_I missed you, too." Lily whispered. "I was beginning to think the year would never end. There was a time that I thought I would be sad to leave Hogwarts, but all I could think about you."_

"_Me too," Scorpius smirked. Lily lifted her hand up to Scorpius' face. Her finger traced his lips. Scorpius caught the finger between his lips and bit it gently, before giving it a light kiss. Scorpius reached forward and kissed Lily's temple. Lily snuggled closer as a cool breeze floated by. _

"_I never want this to end." Lily sighed._

"_It doesn't have to," Scorpius whispered. Lily looked at Scorpius questionably. _

"_Lily, Love, marry me." _

* * *

"Hmm…what are you thinking about?" Lily sighed. Scorpius turned to look down at her. She raised her arms above her head, stretching out her body; her back arched off the bed. She lowered her self back down and looked at Scorpius. Scorpius ran his hand across her stomach to wrap his fingers around Lily's hip. He reached forward and placed a kiss lightly against Lily's lips. Lily closed her eyes gently in bliss; her lips graced with a smile.

"About last night," Scorpius whispered. He reached down and grabbed Lily's left hand; he pulled it up slowly to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. He placed a kiss on every single fingertip; Scorpius went back to the finger that had the ring on it and gave it one last kiss. Lily smiled up at Scorpius, which he returned. Scorpius began kissing down Lily's hand and then down her arm. Slowly he made his way to her shoulder; his finger inched forward and slid her shirt's strap of her shoulder and down her arm. Scorpius bit down on Lily's collarbone and then placed a small open-mouth kiss on it. Lily shivered, as Scorpius left a trail of kisses up Lily's neck and towards her earlobe. Lily began to pull gently at the grip she had on Scorpius' hair; Lily inhaled sharply as Scorpius nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oi, Scorpius, you're going to be late for work!" Albus yelled through Scorpius' door. Albus pounded on the door a few times. Scorpius pulled away from Lily like she was on fire. Both of them stared at the door in horror. Albus gave one last knock and walked way. Lily gave out a sigh of relief when she heard Albus' retreating footsteps. Scorpius' head fell to the crook of Lily's neck, resting his forehead. His weight resting on his arms that rested on each of Lily sides, cradling her. Both of them laid there waiting for their breathing to slow down. Lily began to giggle.

"Do you realize what much trouble you would have been in if Albus had walked in?" Lily giggled.

"Me?" Scorpius asked in surprise. "If I'm not mistaken, _Love_, you were the one that would have been in trouble, with your arms and legs wrapped around me like that."

"Yes," Lily sighed, dreamingly as she thought about what they had been doing. "But I'm Albus' _little sister, _he needs to protect me." Lily said smugly; Scorpius shook his head in submission, while he chuckled.

"How badly do you think he will take it?"

"Which one?" Lily asked, as she ran her hands up Scorpius' arms to rest on his biceps. "The fact that you are going to steal his little sister away from the family, _or_…" Lily gave a mischievous smile. "That you are trying to steal his little sister's virtue?"

"Both," Scorpius chuckled; Lily laughed with him. Scorpius kissed Lily lightly again and slowly made his way down her neck.

"Scor, no we can't. You…you…have to go…go to work…" Lily tried to control herself as Scorpius began to kiss his way farther down. "Scor, if you don't stop, you will have to tell my father about the engagement, alone." Lily said quickly to get all the words out. Scorpius stopped and looked at Lily; his face was etched in fear and alarm.

"Alone?" Scorpius whispered. Lily nodded her head. Scorpius pulled back and jumped off the bed. He went over to his closet grabbed a shirt and pants and walked into the bathroom. Lily gave a small smile as she watched Scorpius nervous behavior, but deep down she was just as nervous as he was to tell her family the news.

* * *

Lily walked down one of the less crowded streets in Diagon Alley. She could see the sign for Weasley Wizard Wheezes' Shop; she maneuvered in between wizards and witches making her way closer to the shop. She had just left Flourish and Blotts. Aunt Hermione had been more than happy to help her find her training books. Lily looked down at the titles once more: _The Healer's touch_, and _The Potions Every Healer Must Know_. In three short months, Lily would begin her training as a Healer at St. Mungos. Lily walked into Weasley Wiz Shop. The place looked exactly as it always did: loud, wild, and crowded. Lily walked down the aisles looking at the variety of product her uncle had just made.

"Lily!" a voice cried right before two arms wrapped around Lily's middle and hugged her. Lily turned around to see James. He was smiling like a mad fool. Lily reached up and hugged him back. Lily released her hold on James and reached over to hug Fred.

"How are you doing, Lily?" Fred asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Very good," Lily replied.

"How was school?"

"Long," Lily sighed dramatically. "But it was really fun."

"How did you do on the last quidditch match?" James asked.

"We won, third straight year that Slytherin has won the quidditch cup." Lily said proudly.

"Here you are young man, Dragon Blisters, the best way to get out of doing summer chores. You have them for five days, and they disappear. They're only two galleons for twenty of them…Ah…Yes…Klare can help you purchase them over there, off you go, have a good summer."

Lily turned around to see her uncle directing a young boy towards the front of the store. The boy looked very happy. George looked up and saw the three of them and smiled. He walked towards them. He hugged Lily. He pulled back and looked Lily over; his eyes pausing a to look at her hand.

"My sister must feel old to know that her youngest is all grown up." George said. Fred walked way to help a girl to examine the difference between the two love potions they were selling. James walked away to help the Klare; Lily noticed that she was the same blonde hair girl that Lily had seen him with at Teddy's wedding.

"Considering that James and Albus are not in Azkaban, I believe that you have not told them, yet?" George asked.

"Told them?" Lily asked. George nodded at her hand. Lily looked down and saw that her engagement ring was still on her ring finger. Lily hastily removed it and placed it on her other finger. Lily looked up at James and saw that he was still preoccupied with Klare. George patted Lily on the shoulder.

"Scorpius wants to tell everyone on Sunday, when we get together for lunch." Lily whispered; George laughed.

"That poor boy, he's got more courage than I thought."

Lily smiled gently. George gave her a hug. Lily gathered her things and went up front to buy them. Klare walked out of the back looking a little bit flustered; James followed right behind her, looking quite pleased. Lily said goodbye to everyone and began to leave when George called to her from the second floor. He was holding onto the railing, looking down at her.

"Tell the poor boy, I wish him luck."

* * *

"Scorpius are you sure you want to do this today?" Lily asked. Lily was dressed in a green sundress. Her hair was pulled back, so that her bangs were out of her face. Scorpius was also dressed nicely in dark gray, long-sleeved vest and dark blue jeans. Lily was nervous as could be. Scorpius held her hand was leading her towards the door of the Weasley's house. Scorpius pulled Lily up so that the space between them diminished. Scorpius reached down and placed a kiss on her brow.

"Lily, it does not matter to me if we do this today or another day. All I care about is that I love you, and you love me. That is all I need for know. If you want to wait, then we will wait. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." Scorpius said; Lily groaned.

"What?" Scorpius asked, gently. His hand that wasn't holding hers reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. Lily leaned into it slowly. Lily sighed and lifted her arms to hug Scorpius. Scorpius in turn returned her hug, squeezing her tightly against himself.

"How can you accept me to make you wait when you come up with a speech as good as that?" Lily said. Lily buried her head into his chest; Lily heard Scorpius sigh. Lily looked up at him. A small smile graced his lips. Lily asked what he was thinking about as he continued to smile.

"I just never want this to end." Scorpius uttered. Lily pushed him away softly.

"I already love you Scor. You don't need to put a cherry on top." Lily said; Scorpius chuckled as Lily now led him towards the house. Before they could open the door, it swung open to show Molly Weasley standing there. The old woman walked out and kissed Scorpius on both cheeks.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said.

"Hello Scorpius, dear, you look thin to the bone. Get inside and we will begin to eat." Mrs. Weasley said. Scorpius gave Lily a wink and walked into the door behind Molly. Molly wrapped her arms around Lily. Lily placed a tenderly kiss on Molly's cheek.

"Hello Grandmother," Lily smiled.

"Everyone can't wait to hear your announcement dear. Your Uncle George is about to jump through the roof waiting for you to tell everyone, dear." Molly said. She walked through the door leaving it open for Lily to follow behind her. Lily looked up at the sky, took a deep breath, and began to pray for a miracle. Lily walked into the house to witness the chaos of Sunday lunch. Henry chased after Hugo, who held something that looked like a pair of quidditch gloves. Rose and Dominique were sitting in the sitting room talking about the necklace that Daniel had given to her on the Hogwarts Express on the way home for the summer. Grace and Katherine were playing dolls. Fred was showing James a new product they were going to begin selling. Lysander was playing with the new animal that Luna and Charlie had discovered in Romania. Lily walked into the kitchen to see all her aunts, grandmother, and mum crowded around Gwyn. Lily walked closer to see Sirius and Remus, Teddy and Gwyn's twin boys that had been born just under a month ago. The women cooed and handed the boys back and forth among themselves. Lily was proud of her brother and sister's new bundles of joy. Lily was even more proud to call herself godmother of the both of them. Lily walked past the kitchen and into the sitting room. All of Lily's uncles and cousins were in here. Lily heard conversations in every variety from quidditch to the newest teacher at Hogwarts.

Lily walked over to Scorpius. He slid his hand out of his pocket and wrapped into around Lily's middle without breaking eye contact with her father. Lily gave a small smile as she leaned into Scorpius. Lily listened as they talked about the chances of Sebastian's team making it to the Quidditch World Cup this year. Lily was certain they would make it. Sebastian went from being the backup chaser for the Falmouth Falcons to the chaser with the most points in the entire league in two short years. Kendra and Yvette couldn't be any more proud for him. Kendra had had it a little tough being away from him all year as she took over the position as Charms Professor at Hogwarts this past year. She had been amazing.

"Dinner time," Molly called. Everyone made their way outside to the garden. Lily noticed in the back behind the flower patch was the invention that Luna had made to keep gnomes out of the garden and in the fields. Everyone gathered around the table and sat down. Food was pasted around. Lily watched as everything fell into place. Teddy and Gwyn fed and held Sirius and Remus as they fell asleep. Dominique helped Grace cut up her meat. Henry told Hermione and Ron about his new job. Lily then looked at her grandparents. Arthur said something to Molly, and she laughed. Arthur reached forward and placed a kiss on Molly's temple. And that's when it hit Lily. She wanted this. She wanted all of this. Lily pulled her ring off her right hand and slid it onto her left one. She looked up and saw Scorpius was watching her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away a little.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Scorpius asked. Lily looked around the table once more. She looked back at Scorpius and nodded her head. Scorpius grinned as he stood up; he gave Lily his hand to help her out of her seat and to stand. Everyone began to pay attention to them. Lily noticed that George was watching them with a huge smirk on his face. He winked at them. Scorpius cleared this throat. Everyone was now watching them. Lily took a deep breath preparing herself for what was about to come, bad or good.

"Scorpius and I have an announcement to make…" Lily began.

"Lily and I are engaged." Scorpius stated proudly. They both looked around the table; no one said a word. Lily stomach began to knot up tightly. Scorpius gave her hand a firm squeeze. Harry stood up and reached his hand out over the table. Scorpius reached his free hand over and shook hands with Harry; Lily watched as her father smirked.

"When you didn't propose after you asked during December, I was beginning to think you had lost your nerve." Harry said; Scorpius chuckled. Everyone began to laugh. Lily was then pulled back and forth between everyone asking about how he had proposed, what the dress looked like, when was the wedding, and so on. Lily didn't panic this time. She knew that as long as the strong, firm hand that held her hand stayed there forever, she could conquer anything.

* * *

**What do you think? Thank you Saphire132, WestAnimeBrigade, BROOKLYNrose95, ILikeThemTurtles, and Lilylu for reviewing. You guys rock. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Epilogue: Leaves Fading**

**Previously on ****Devil's Kiss****:**

"_Lily and I are engaged." Scorpius stated proudly. They both looked around the table; no one said a word. Lily stomach began to knot up tightly. Scorpius gave her hand a firm squeeze. Harry stood up and reached his hand out over the table. Scorpius reached his free hand over and shook hands with Harry; Lily watched as her father smirked._

"_When you didn't propose after you asked during December, I was beginning to think you had lost your nerve." Harry said; Scorpius chuckled. Everyone began to laugh. Lily was then pulled back and forth between everyone asking about how he had proposed, what the dress looked like, when was the wedding, and so on. Lily didn't panic this time. She knew that as long as the strong, firm hand that held her hand stayed there forever, she could conquer anything. _

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

Lily franticly searched her bedroom. Today was the day. The day Scorpius and her had talked about. She threw her covalent off her bed; the sheets scattered across the floor. There it is. Lily slid on her left, silver slipper. Lily walked over to the window and looked out. The garden was in full bloom. Vibrant colors filled up the backyard. Guests began to take their seats, a little boy in robes chased after the flower girl, a laughing Kendra gave Sebastian a shove as he whispered something in her ear, and there in the middle of it all was Scorpius in black robes standing in front of the wedding alter.

Lily looked down at herself. Her long, white gown wrapped around her torso and slowly grew bigger around her legs; the dress reminded Lily of the one she had worn at the Ministry of Magic her fifth year. Lily's hair fell in soft curls around her face; her bangs were pulled back. Lily looked at the glass vase that sat on her bed stand. Within the vase were pedals of every shape and size. Lily picked up the pedal on top; as she lifted it out of the vase the pedal transformed into the shape of a snap dragon flower. Lily could smell it's aroma before it had gotten close to her nose. Each and every single flower that she had received from her mysterious admirer was now inside the vase. Lily lowered the flower back to the vase. The stem disappeared, and the pedals melted together so that they formed one. The pedal dropped from Lily's grasp and into the vase. Lily was pulled away from her thought by a knock at the door. The door creaked open slowly to reveal Harry.

"Honey, are you ready?"

Lily turned around and gave her father a warm smile. She had been ready for this day for a very long time. Lily took her father's arm and walked with him down the stairs. Lily took a deep breath as she reached out to grasp the door handle. Just on the other side was Scorpius.

"Lily," Harry whispered. Lily's hand dropped; she glanced at her father. The strong man that had been her rock when she had been growing up, look worn, but there was something in Lily's eyes that Lily didn't recognized. Harry reached over to Lily and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Lily Luna Potter, I will forever love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too, Dad." Lily said. And that's when she saw it. A tiny tear slid down Harry's cheek till it slid down and disappeared behind his gentle, warm smile. Harry gave Lily's hand a light squeeze; Harry reached over and plucked the bouquet of flowers out of Lily's hand.

"Scorpius requested it." Harry chuckled at Lily's puzzled look. Lily was still looking at her empty hand as Harry opened the door. Lily and Harry walked down the aisle. Lily's gaze immediately fell on Scorpius; he looked handsome. Lily barely noticed as her father handed her off to Scorpius. She was completely and utterly lost in his eyes. Scorpius shook hands with Harry.

"Take good care of her, son." Harry said as he gave Scorpius' shoulder a squeeze.

"I will, Dad."

Harry placed one more kiss on Lily's temple, and then walked over to the crowd to sit next to Ginny. Ginny gave Harry a light kiss as he sat down next to her. Lily returned her attention back to Scorpius; he was grinning down at her. Lily felt an object being pushed into her hand. Lily glanced down to see a single, white flower in her hand. Scorpius leaned down. His nose brushed gently against Lily's ear, his breath warm on her cheek. Lily felt her knees go weak.

"I hope that every year of our marriage is just as beautiful and exciting as the flowers I have given you over the years." Scorpius whispered. He pulled back and winked at Lily. Lily knew from that moment on she was where she belonged.

* * *

**Five Years Later: **

"Mommy, Mommy hurry," Katherine cried as she pulled her mother's hand, tugging her towards the door. Lily smiled at the people she pasted by in the Department of Aurors. Daniel ran ahead of Katherine and Lily and into one of the doors. Katherine pulled harder on Lily's hand, not wanting to get left behind by Daniel. Lily and Katherine walked through the door Daniel had gone through to enter Scorpius' office. The room was bigger than one would think, looking at how close the doors were in the main lobby. Scorpius' desk stood to the left of the door, facing a wall of books. Lily looked at Scorpius' desk. Scorpius sat there talking to a man in Ministry dress robes. The man stated something to Scorpius in harsh tones. The man's face was a deep, scarlet red that reminded Lily of the time she had met her father's uncle, Uncle Vernon; Scorpius, on the other hand, looked very bored to be sitting there in his desk. Katherine dropped Lily's hand and ran towards Scorpius.

"Daddy," Katherine yelled; she jumped onto Scorpius' lap. He grunted when she made contact with him. Lily looked at Daniel; he was trying to place an object in the man's pocket. Lily noticed that the wrapper indicated a Weasley Product. Daniel dropped the object and went over to the sofa in the room and sat down. Daniel began to play with the chess set on the coffee table, picking up chess pieces and then smashing them together, like they would in a game. Lily looked back over at Katherine and Scorpius. Katherine was now lying against Scorpius, resting. Scorpius, still paying attention to the man, began stroking Katherine's long, red curls in a soothing manner.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry would rather have the Aurors offer their help, instead of us forcing you to do something!" the man yelled, as he stood up. The chair flew back a ways; Daniel and Katherine looked startled by the outburst. Katherine clutched Scorpius' robes, hiding her face in his chest.

"Mr. Angamire, we, Aurors, would happily perform any duty that they wish us to do. However, we will not spend a week making sure that the Minister's nephew stays out of trouble. If the Minister would like to be re-elected, then he should try something new or learn to control the boy, not send five trained aurors to waste their time by watching him." Scorpius said; he remained seated, but he glared up at Mr. Angamire. Mr. Angamire looked frustrated; he opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mine. He walked away from Scorpius' desk and made his way towards the door. He looked surprise to see Lily, or rather Lily's stomach.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Mr. Angamire said, nodding his head as a greeting. He glanced back at Scorpius and then back at Lily. "I trust Mrs. Malfoy, considering that you are from a _well respected and well educated_ family, that you will help your husband to see sense in what I am proposing to him, yes?" Mr. Angamire asked Lily.

"Actually, I rather agree with my husband, and so do my father and brothers. Have a good day, Mr. Angamire." Lily said her tone harsh. Lily step to the side, allowing him to leave. He closed the door loudly and firmly behind him. Scorpius let out a sigh. Daniel dropped the rook in this hand and ran over to Scorpius. Daniel tugged on Scorpius' arm that was lying over Katherine's legs. Daniel was jumping up and down, giggling with excitement.

"It's okay, Daddy. I put the candy in this bag. Now his day will be brighter." Daniel giggled; Scorpius smirked down at Daniel. Scorpius lifted his arm and patted Daniel's head, parting his blonde hair off his forehead. Daniel smiled back up at his father, showing off the gap where he had lost his front tooth last night.

"Did you now?" Scorpius asked; Daniel nodded his head. "And what candy would that be?"

"The one Uncle James gave him." Katherine laughed. Scorpius tickled Katherine which caused her to laugh more. Scorpius placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"And what would that piece of candy do?" Scorpius asked. Katherine opened her mouth to say, but Daniel jumped up to cover her mouth with his hand. Daniel ended up covering the corner of her upper lip and her nose; Katherine was laughing so hard she couldn't answer. Lily walked over to the coffee table and put her bag down on top of it. She opened the bag and began placing the containers on the table. She held the last one in her hand and looked back at the trio. Katherine finally regained control and answered her father.

"Yellow," was all Katherine said.

"And what happens with yellow?" Scorpius asked.

"His body turns yellow!" Daniel finally said. Katherine and Daniel began to laugh again; Scorpius joined them. Lily smiled at the sight of them. Lily waited till the three of them calmed down. Lily opened the container in her hand, holding it so that Daniel and Katherine could see the contents.

"After we spent all morning making these, you aren't going to give Grandpa, Uncle Albus, and Uncle Teddy their treats?" Lily asked. Daniel ran around Scorpius' desk and towards Lily. He held up his hands to take the container from Lily. Katherine lowered herself off Scorpius' lap; he held onto her middle until her feet hit the ground. Katherine ran over so that she stood next to Daniel. Lily handed Daniel the container; Daniel began walking towards the door.

"Wait for me," Katherine whined. Daniel stopped and waited by the door. Katherine ran over to him and took his out-stretched hand. Daniel walked out of the room holding the container in one hand and holding Katherine's hand in the other. Lily turned back to the table and began opening the containers to reveal lunch, sandwiches and fruit. Lily felt two warm, strong arms wrap around her. Lily leaned back into Scorpius embrace. Scorpius place a light kiss on the crook of Lily's neck, then placing his chin on top of the same spot. Scorpius rubbed his hands up and down Lily's stomach. Lily felt a kick as he did it.

"How did it go to day?" Scorpius asked. He moved around the coffee table and sat down. He tugged on Lily's hand, pulling her down so that she sat on his lap. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her once more. Lily leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. Scorpius rubbed circles and patterns on Lily's stomach with his hand.

"You know, Daniel wanted to go out on your broom instead of his. Katherine and Kreacher picked poison ivy when they went picking flowers. Midnight delivered a package from your grandmother and mother, and I fear it might be another present for the baby, and…"

"Lily," Scorpius said, cutting her off by placing a finger gently against her lips. "You know what I meant. How did it go with the baby?" Scorpius asked; he placed a kissed against Lily's temple as he waited for her answer. Lily looked up into Scorpius' eyes. The gray, stormy orbs that Katherine had inherited filled Lily with warmth and love; Lily took a deep breath. Two months back she was still working at St. Mungo's. Everyone one had been trying to get her to take maternity leave, but she had only been six months. Lily had been making her normal rounds in the children ward, when she noticed that one of the little boys, Anthony, had gone missing. The other children claim that they had been playing and that they couldn't find him. Lily searched all around St. Mungos for him. She had finally found him, on the fifth floor. Lily reached out to pick up the little boy, when something had hit her. Gilderoy Lockhart had thrown his tray of food away from him. The wooden tray flew through the air and had hit Lily. Lily had woken up three hours later. Scorpius had been there holding her hand. Daniel and Katherine sat on the sofa with Lily and Astoria. Her father and brothers had been pacing the length of the hallway outside, and her father-in-law Draco Malfoy had been looking for away to make sure that this would never happen again. Gilderoy Lockhart now received his food at a table, and Lily was on maternity leave.

"Healer Robinson said the baby was well, and that everything should go good during the delivery." Lily answered. Scorpius took a deep breath in relief and let his forehead fall against Lily's. They sat there holding each other. Neither of them wanted to move even an inch for the rest of their lives.

"Mommy, Teddy, Alby, and Grandpa love it!" Katherine yelled as she entered the room. Lily looked over at the door to see Daniel walking in front of Albus who held Katherine. Albus placed Katherine on the floor; both Katherine and Daniel ran over and took a strawberry out of the container Lily had put out. They both sat down on the little chairs that Scorpius had brought in for them. They began eating their lunch.

"Thank you Lily, it was really good." Albus said; he turned to leave when he stopped abruptly and looked back around, smirking. "I was just wondering if maybe anyone would happen to know what happen to Mr. Angamire. Teddy and I returned from lunch to see that his skin is now yellow?" Lily felt a smile stretch across her face. Scorpius gasped dramatically.

"His skin turned yellow, how terrible." Scorpius said sarcastically. Daniel and Katherine giggled. "I hope he is all right?"

"I will let him know of your concern." Albus laughed as he left.

* * *

**Four Years Later: **

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how are you doing this evening?" The Minister of Magic asked. Scorpius turned to see Kingsley walking up to him and Lily. Scorpius and Lily had just arrived at the ball, celebrating the end of the second war, and the death of Voldemort. Scorpius had one arm wrapped around Lily; the other held a champion glass. Lily held a fussing little bundle. Lily cooed down at the baby trying to calm him. Lily and Scorpius stood next to Albus, Katelyn, Teddy, Gwyn, James, Klare, Kendra, and Sebastian. Scorpius placed his glass on a tray that passed by; he reached out to Kingsley's outreached hand and shook it.

"I am good, Kinsley. And yourself?" Scorpius asked.

"Very good, I wanted to congratulate you on your work in Scotland. I thought the tension of bringing the Death Eaters from Russia to Azkaban could have been worst."

"Thank you, sir," Scorpius replied. The baby in Lily's hands let out a squeal of laughter. Scorpius reached over and rubbed the hair gently away from the forehead of the infant. The baby's eyes opened slowly. The green orbs that he had inherited from his mother glowed brightly.

"Ah, the newest little Malfoy, how are you Lily? How is the child doing?"

"I am very good, sir. Arthur is doing very well. He will be two months old tomorrow."

"He looks just like his namesake. It was very hard for me to hear of Arthur's passing. How is your grandmother doing?" Kingsley asked. Arthur Weasley had passed away six months ago. Lily remembered the last day she had saw him.

* * *

_The family was over for dinner. Everyone was having a good time; the children were playing, the adults were talking, and Arthur sat in front of the window and watched the red and gold leaves fall from the trees. He had been diagnosed two years ago with Grimholes; a disease that is only caught by wizards that slowly destroys your organs. Lily had sat down next to him. She placed her hand gently on top of his. Without looking away from the window, he placed his other hand on top of hers. _

"_The years of your life are like the leaves on a tree. They are bright, bold and full of life until they know it is their time. They gather everything they know and getting ready for what they know will come. They turn red and yellow for they do not one to weep, but because they wish there to be only beauty and joy when they leave."_

"_Grandma wouldn't like to know you are talking like that again." Lily said. _

"_Your grandmother, my wife and love," Arthur sighed. "She is the only one I worry about when I am ready to leave. I fear she is not ready, yet." _

"_I think she is braver than you give her credit, Grandpa." Lily said. _

"_Yes, that is true." Arthur said; the tips of his lips turned up slightly. "But what about you my dear, are you braver than what we give you credit?" _

_Lily knew he was referring to the baby. Lily and Scorpius were nervous to have their next child. After Lily had given birth to Emma, there had been complications. The Healers had told them they probably could never get pregnant again. Then four years after Emma, Lily became pregnant again. Lily had been nervous to tell Scorpius, but she had been even more nervous to tell the children. Daniel and Katherine were just old enough that something was going on, but Emma would obvious to what was going on until she actually had the baby. Lily's hand reached up and placed her hand on her stomach; she was five months along. Lily felt a light kick under her hand, and her heart began to beat normal again, a ritual that she now did quite regularly now. _

"_I am not the brave one. He is. To try and defy all the odds." Lily said._

_The next morning, Lily woke up to an owl tapping on her window. The letter was a tear stained one from her mother. Arthur Weasley had died peacefully during the night. The next week had been a daze for Lily. Her grandmother moved in with her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. The funeral had been quiet and just the family and close friends. Lily remembered how she stood there. Scorpius had an arm wrapped around her; Katherine held tightly on to her around her middle. Katherine's tears soaked Lily's dress. Lily only held Katherine closer. Before closing the grave, Emma walked up to it; she was hesitant to get closer. Daniel had walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and walked the rest of the way to the casket with her. Emma pulled out a drawing she had drawn of the entire family; the Weasleys, the Potters, and the Malfoys, and put it in the casket. Daniel and Emma walked back, hand in hand, back to Scorpius side. Scorpius placed a hand on top of Daniel's shoulder. Lily looked back at the casket. A single red leaf fell from a nearby tree. It slowly fell until it rested on top of the casket. _

"_Goodbye," Lily whispered. The leaf was picked up gently by the breeze. Lily watched as the leaf blew in the wind until she lost it in the vast sky. Four months later, Lily gave birth to Arthur Malfoy. _

* * *

"Grandma is well-"

"Daddy!"

Emma ran through the crowd; her blue dress swished back and forth around her tiny frame as she came closer. She latched her arms around Scorpius' legs, and hid her head between his right leg and his robes. Scorpius removed his arm from around Lily and reached down. His hands wrapped around Emma's middle and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around Scorpius. Her long, blonde hair was held back by a blue ribbon; the bow was slightly off centered. She had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Scorpius leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Lily asked. Emma held up her finger. Her pointer finger had a tiny cut on it. It looked red, but there was no blood. Scorpius took her finger between his and placed a kiss on it. Emma stopped crying, and a small smile slid across her lips. Katherine ran up to stand next to Lily; she looked relieved and slightly out of breath. She was dressed in a long, green dress. Scorpius bent down and placed Emma on the ground. Katherine reached out and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Emma, you can't run away like that." Katherine said. "Me and Daniel were worried about you. Remus thought you had gotten hurt."

"Daddy make it better." Emma said; she showed Katherine her finger. Katherine smiled down at her little sister. Lily looked away from her daughters and into the crowd and saw Isla. She was in the middle of the dance floor Heath Ledger, a tall, muscular boy with light brown hair. Isla had written to Lily about him. She had said she didn't know what would make her grandfather madder: the fact that his eldest grandchild married a Potter, or the youngest wants to marry a muggle-born Gryffindor; Lily still smiled at the thought. Isla looked very happy with Heath. Lily knew it was going to be hard for Scorpius and Draco when Isla would announce her engagement.

"Dad, can we go play with Daniel and the others in the garden?" Katherine asked. Emma was already tugging on her sister's hand to leave, but Katherine stood there waiting for her father's permission.

"Make sure you stay near the house." Scorpius replied. Katherine and Emma had begun to run away before he could finish his sentence. Kingsley began talking to Harry and Ginny about old times. Scorpius talked to Albus about a new assignment that the Department might be starting soon. Kendra was in deep conversation with Klare, James' wife, about the upcoming end of the school year at Hogwarts. Katelyn, Albus' wife, had just helped Lily to calm Arthur down, when the night sky lit up. A dragon made out of red fire flew up into the sky. It flew straight up, till it reached the highest it could go. The dragon began to fall slowly down; it began to flip and twist. Everyone began to cheer. The dragon glided across the lake, over the hills, and then came back. Lily watched as it flew over her and the disappeared behind the hills. Everyone began to clap. Lily smiled; she looked back down at her family. Gwyn looked exhausted as she looked at Teddy; he was grinning like a mad fool.

"Do you want to punish them or shall I?" Gwyn asked, referring to Remus and Sirius. Remus and Sirius had had no trouble taking over George and Fred's old spots at being the pranksters of the family. Lily had yet to hear of a week that Teddy and Gwyn went without receiving a letter from Hogwarts. Teddy gave Gwyn a light kiss on her temple.

"I say we just pretend we didn't see it happen, and we won't have to worry about them trying to blow something up in their rooms."

* * *

**Nine Years Later:**

"Sirius, I am going to kill you." Elizabeth, Rose's daughter, yelled. She chased a now grown and built Sirius up the stairs.

"Ah, it's always a true Christmas when someone threatens to kill someone." Daniel said. He sat on the couch; Arthur sat next to him reading his new Christmas gift from Rose, the new owner of Flourish and Blotts, _Quidditch through the Ages_. Daniel had just finished his Auror training; he was the youngest Auror in the Department at age eighteen. Katherine was sixteen and was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Scorpius had begun to lose sleep two years ago, thinking about the day she brought a boy home. Emma would be celebrating her birthday in a month, thirteen and in her third year at Hogwarts. And finally Arthur, he was both Scorpius and Lily melted in one. He loved playing quidditch with Scorpius, but could spend an entire day talking to Lily about books.

Lily stood in the entry way from the sitting room to the dining room. All of the adults had gathered in the dining room; most of the children were gathered in the sitting room playing games and talking. Lily couldn't help but feel happy. Her father sat in his chair at the table, her mother was tucked into his side. Her brothers hadn't wrestled each other, yet. Her children were surrounded by family. It was too good to be true. Scorpius came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Lily leaned her body against his, and rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"This feels too good to be true." Lily whispered. Scorpius chuckled.

"I don't think anything could go wrong." Lily smiled internally. She couldn't wait to see Scorpius face in a little bit when Katherine made her announcement. Lily took a glance of the room; she caught Kendra's eye. They both shared a smile. Neither one of them could wait to see what would happen. Sebastian and Kendra had been married three years after Scorpius and Lily had gotten married. Kendra had been worried that her four month stomach would be visible through her wedding dress. Kendra and Sebastian had two healthy children together, William and Keira. William had just turned seventeen and was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Keria was eight and would begin Hogwarts with Arthur.

Dominique and Daniel Connor had gotten married three years after they left Hogwarts. Daniel now played beater for Pumblemere United; they have won the Quidditch World Cup the past seven years. Ella became a reporter for the Daily Prophet and married her editor; they had two children together. Alice had married Luna and Charlie's youngest son, Willow, and they had a daughter named Dawn. Dawn and Katherine were best friends. Ella, Alice, Kendra, and Lily still got together every week in Diagon Alley.

_Slam!_

One of the bedroom doors slammed shut upstairs, and footsteps began to run down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Keira wait!" More footsteps began to run upstairs.

"Keira get back here!" Keira ran down the stairs; she stopped in the entryway to the dining room. She glanced around the room; she spotted Kendra and ran over to her. She leaned up to her mother on her tiptoes; she covered the distance between her mouth and Kendra's ear with her cupped hands. Kendra tried to cover her laugh by coughing. Two loud footsteps landed at the base of the stairs, William. Two lighter footsteps fell in behind him, Katherine crashed into William as she came down the stairs. He reached over and helped her steady herself. Katherine whispered a quiet thank you. They both stared into each other's eyes long, with a look Lily knew well. Scorpius recognized it as well. Lily felt Scorpius stiffen beneath her. Lily lifted her head off Scorpius chest. She turned her body around so that she was now standing in front of him; her hand laid gently, but firmly against his chest.

"Honey, hear them out first." Lily whispered to Scorpius. His eyes flashed to hers; he looked livid.

"You knew?" He uttered between clenched teeth.

"Honey, if she didn't want you to know about them in the first place, what do you think she will do if you react badly? Just hear them out. That's all I'm asking." Lily begged. Scorpius' eyes slowly began to calm down; Lily had come to realize a long time ago that most of their conversations that took place between them were sometimes a simple glance they shared. Lily looked over at them. Both of theirs' shirts were rumpled. William's hair was sticking up wilder than its usual self. Katherine's face looked flushed; both of them had swollen looking lips. Around Katherine's neck was a necklace. White-silver wrapped around a moonstone, Katherine's birthstone. William reached out and grabbed Katherine's hand. Their faces were etched in worry and guilt. William opened his mouth to speak; Scorpius cut him off.

"If you hurt her, things won't be very pleasant." Scorpius said. Daniel had come up behind Katherine; he stood shoulder to shoulder with her. He looked more shocked than Katherine and William.

"That's it! I was hoping Katie would finally get yelled at." Daniel said. Katherine reached over and hit him in the shoulder. They both laughed. Everyone slowly joined in. Lily fell against Scorpius. She felt warm and secure in his embrace. She wanted life to be like this forever. Her children were happy and safe. Her family was always there for each other. And Scorpius would always be at her side.

_The End._

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! You have been fantastic readers, and I loved every review and comment. I hope you guys like the story. I hope to hear from you in future stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
